Fallen Angels Sequel to Defining Us
by obi's girl
Summary: I don't have an official plot written up yet but the story starts after Sabé gave birth to Mara in the Epilogue of Defining Us. Parts of the story take place before Attack of the Clones, during, some after and a majority of it in Episode III.
1. Chapter 1

Fallen Angels – Chapter 1  
By obi's girl 

Summary: I don't have an official plot written up yet but the story starts after Sabé gave birth to Mara in the Epilogue of Defining Us. Parts of the story take place before Attack of the Clones, during, some after and a majority of it in Episode III.  
A/N: Why write this? Well, I always wanted to expand on the events in 'Defining Us' Epilogue. It might be good, it might be bad but I thought it'd flow nicely into Episode III. The first part begins during the middle part of the Epilogue of Defining Us, and is expanded on from there.

Chapter 1, Post 1

9 Months Later

Obi-Wan Kenobi tried not to seem nervous as he waited with Anakin for the Temple healer to give him an update of Sabé's condition. He was overjoyed when she told him that he was going to a father -- they made a pact with each other that even though babies born in the Temple, were supposed to be tested for midichlorian count, Obi-Wan and Sabé were going to wait about a year or two. As new parents, they didn't want to be stranger to their child. It wouldn't be fair to them or the baby.

Anakin nudged his Master's shoulder as Healer Aiska greeted them, the Temple's youngest Master Healer. "Sorry, for keeping you waiting, Master Kenobi. Your wife is sleeping now but we expect the delivery to begin in a couple of hours,"

"Can I see her?" Ben ventured.

Coryn frowned, "Sorry, Master Kenobi, but she needs her sleep... but you are allowed to be present during the delivery,"

Obi-Wan quietly thanked Aiska as Master Yoda walked slowly into the ward. Anakin bowed slightly but Obi-Wan was too distracted to see the little Master. Finally, Yoda tapped his gimmer stick on Obi-Wan's knee and he looked down. "Sorry Master, I didn't realize you were here,"

"M'lady, how is she?"

Ben shrugged, "Sleeping… Um Master Yoda, I -- Sabé and I were wondering about something. We realize many babies are tested for midichlorian counts at birth, but Sabé and I, we'd like to wait a year or so. Is that possible?"

The Master's ears drooped and he nodded solemnly, "Possible, it is Obi-Wan, but better to know earlier if the youngling has the potential,"

"I understand Master, but Sabé and I want to enjoy being parents before we hand her over to another Master to train,"

"Acceptable, your reason is, Obi-Wan," he paused, "Alert me, you will when the youngling is here."

Sabé moaned and panted as she pushed harder and harder. She had been in labor for five hours now and Obi-Wan was still outside with Anakin, not allowed to come in yet. Master Healer Aiska smiled as she noticed the baby's head and shoulders. "Just a few more pushes, m'lady!" she cried.

"I don't know Aiska…"

"You must," she said and Sabé bore down again, pushing the child a little further to the point that half of the child's body could be seen. Sabé pushed a little more, then Aiska was able to pull out the legs.

"You can relax now, m'lady," Aiska whispered and Sabé dropped her head onto the pillow, sweat on her brow and in her hair.

Sabé smiled and laughed lightly as Aiska asked one of the apprentice healers to clean the girl off. Once she was clean and swaddled in a pink blanket, the apprentice gave the baby back to the healer. Aiska smiled at the child as she walked slowly back to Sabé and carefully handed her to her mother. A moment later, Obi-Wan and Anakin entered the room.

"A girl?" he asked.

Sabé smiled as Obi-Wan settled beside her, staring into the blue eyes of his daughter. Anakin smiled, watching his Master and his wife welcome their daughter. "Oh darling, she's so beautiful," Ben whispered and laid his hand on her small head, "She has reddish-brown hair, she's definitely a Kenobi,"

"A little Kenobi," Aiska added, "I have to say this to make it more official, but you, Master Kenobi and m'lady are the proud parents of a baby girl,"

Sabé looked up and beckoned Anakin closer, "Come here, Ani. Don't be afraid, come closer,"

Anakin smiled and as he walked closer to the baby, she started crying uncontrollably. Anakin froze and backed away again. "Did I frighten her? Why is she crying?"

Obi-Wan shrugged, "I wouldn't worry about, Anakin. Baby's cry all the time, it's what they do,"

Anakin started to walk closer again to the baby but she started crying again. "Okay, that kid definitely does not like me!"

Sabé laughed and smiled, holding her daughter closer to her, "Ani, why don't you come back later after she's calmed down and is more familiar with her surroundings?" Anakin looked at his Master and Obi-Wan agreed. He smiled goodbye at the little girl before walking quietly out of the ward.

As he walked out, Master Yoda and Master Windu entered. Mace smiled at Obi-Wan and Sabé as Yoda stood on the side of the bed, looking curiously at their daughter. The little Master then closed his eyes, reaching out to the Force, "Strong this youngling is, in the Force. Much like her father,"

Sabé smiled slightly and then looked at Obi-Wan, "Master Yoda, you know Ben and I don't want our daughter to be tested right away..."

"Know, I do, m' lady. Came here, we did not to test her. Came here, we did to see the youngling and play with her," Yoda's eyes widened, his lips making little kissy sounds. The girl frowned, glanced at Mace, her father and mother and started crying, scared too by the little green Master. Master Yoda frowned, "Like me, she does not,"

"Don't worry Master, she cried when Anakin approached her too," Obi-Wan said as she yawned, snuggling against her mother's breast, "I think it's time for her to take a nap," Sabé said and Obi-Wan scooted off the bed as Sabé placed her on the side, tucking the blanket around her small body.

Obi-Wan moved off the bed, straightening his cloak, "I better check on Anakin," he smiled goodbye to Sabé and sent a mental goodbye to his daughter. She giggled, cooed quietly and went back to sleep.

Yoda tapped his gimmer stick quietly on the floor as both he and Mace followed Obi-Wan out.

"Obi-Wan, wait long you should not to train your daughter," Master Yoda said.

Mace slapped Obi-Wan on the shoulder, smiling, "Congratulations, Obi-Wan. She's beautiful girl, a Kenobi in every way,"

"Thanks Mace," he said, "Sabé and I will be watching her these next couple days for any sign of sensitivity to the Force, Master," Yoda nodded his approval before turning and walked out of the center.

Once Yoda was gone, Mace gestured for Obi-Wan to walk with him, "No Jedi has ever been able to enjoy parenthood. All the crèche babies are from all over the universe, Obi-Wan, but you're little girl, she's going to be a handful,"

"I look forward to fatherhood, Mace. How difficult can it be? I was able to raise Anakin successfully through his teenage years without losing my mind, I think I can handle a little girl,"

Mace grunted, "Just remember Obi-Wan, girls are more fussy than boys. Most of the time, anyway," he peeked down the hall and leaned in to whisper something to Obi-Wan, "But with your luck, she'll be more stubborn like her mother, then you'll have a big problem,"

"I have no worries about raising her," Ben shrugged, "Why should I worry?"

Padmé smiled, sticking her head into the room later that afternoon to visit her friend. Sabé was fixing the blankets on her bed as her daughter sat between her legs on the blanket. "Oh Sabé, she's so beautiful!" Padmé squealed as she grabbed a chair and sat beside the Ben. "Where's Obi-Wan?"

"He left awhile ago to check on Anakin, his presence upset the baby and well, Anakin was clearly upset too she didn't like him,"

"He'll get over it, I think," Padmé mused and smiled at the little girl. She had the brightest blue eyes and barely grown red hair. "Have you two thought of a name for her yet?"

Sabé frowned and shrugged, "I don't know, actually. Our biggest concern was more about her last name. Was she going to carry my name or Ben's."

Padmé looked again at her friend's daughter, noting the visibility of red hair, "Clearly, she is a Kenobi because of the red hair...What about hyphenating your last names?"

"You mean like Maberrie-Kenobi?" Sabé questioned, "I don't know. I'd like for her to have room for a middle name, a hyphenated last name would be too much, I think"

"You're a picky mother you know that, Sabé?" Padmé joked, "But you're right, it would be a bit complicated.

Sabé raised her leg so it acted as a boundary for her baby, "A boy was easy. Ben and I both agreed on Owen if it was a boy, but a girl is different. I think my parents were hoping my sister Devin would be a boy since my mother has so many sisters."

"Is your sister expecting anytime soon?"

"Devin's finished having children but Mia is expecting a boy and this would be her third child," Sabé explained, "My sisters and my mom especially were so happy when I brought Obi-Wan home to meet them. My father always expected me to be single my whole life and that I would typically, be married to politics...What about you Padmé? Any thoughts of settling down?"

Padmé huffed, "Not now...I have my career and dating, I have no time for that. And I think my resume intimidates most men; a Queen at age 14 and a galactic senator only a few short years after and all the stuff I'd done before I became Queen."

"Sounds like you're avoiding the issue," Sabé noted, "But back to this little one. We can't call her baby Maberrie-Kenobi forever. She needs a name...How about Sirai?"

"Sabé dear, all my sister's and nieces' names begin with a 'P', not to mention my mother. My father is the only 'R' in the family," Padmé stated, "My point is, don't make it a habit of making the first letter of all your children's names the same."

Sabé snickered and laughed, "I think that was my mother's biggest complaint after Devin was born. All right, what about Ama?"

"Ama? That better be a nickname for something.."

"Mara," Sabé finally said, "Mara Jade Kenobi,"

Padmé looked again at little Mara and smiled, "Yes, that name fits. I like it, but you better run it by Obi-Wan first before making it official. But I don't think he'll have any objection." she said and winked.

Chapter 1, Post 2

"Anakin, are you here? Padawan?" Obi-Wan called as he walked into the quarters he shared with his apprentice. However, during the last weeks, he hadn't been there as much as he should have been. Instead, he was attending to his pregnant wife but he still wasn't even that far away from Anakin, just down the hall. Obi-Wan strolled through the apartment before finally finding Anakin on the balcony, overlooking the city. "How are you doing?"

Anakin smiled to himself, "It shouldn't bother me that your little girl cries every time I'm near her, but it does," he turned to his Master finally, "Why doesn't she like me?"

"I wish I could answer that, Anakin, but I can't. It shouldn't matter. She's only a baby, she'll get used to you, sort of like a bigger brother." Obi-Wan grinned.

Anakin smiled and rolled his eyes, crossing his arms, "Does that mean I have to baby-sit when you and Sabé want some alone time?"

"I wouldn't worry about babysitting, Master Yoda's already offered his assistance in that area," he said and both men laughed. "Give her time, Anakin. Look, we're going to be able to bring her home in a couple days. Maybe you can work on a welcome home party for our new addition to our family." Obi-Wan slapped his apprentice's shoulder, smiled and walked back inside the apartment.

"Great potential, that child has," Master Yoda stated as he walked sat across from Master Windu during meditation. "However, disturbing it is she does not like Obi-Wan's apprentice…Fear, this is only a premonition of things to come."

"I agree," Master Windu muttered, "Even at this young age, Anakin himself doesn't understand the full intent of the prophecy. Obi-Wan doesn't either, but somehow his child senses darkness in Anakin."

Yoda lowered his head and sighed, "Feared we have, for a long time that, the prophecy means we will lose Anakin to the Dark side. Now, true it might possibly be."

Mace stood up, pacing the room, "Indeed Obi-Wan's daughter is very strong in the Force, but too young to understand her powers. Obi-Wan and Sabé refuse to train her until she is at least old enough to understand her gifts."

"Push them, we must not. Their decision, it must be."

"That's what troubles me, Master," Mace continued, "What if Sabé doesn't want her daughter to be trained and what if Obi-Wan agrees with her?"

Yoda frowned, "Hard for her, it will be. Trained, she must be before her coming of age. Otherwise, loose her too we will," Mace sighed and Master Yoda gestured he sit down and meditate again. "Find the answers we need, Master Windu, we will."

"Where do you think you're going?" Healer Aiska asked the former Ambassador began to pack her things and some clothes for her daughter into a duffle bag, "You need to rest, m'lady. You and your daughter need to rest."

Sabé shrugged, "I know, Master but I would rest better if I were out of this infirmary and in my quarters with my husband. Besides, I never liked hospitals."

Aiska sighed and began to grab an extra bag from the closet, "Well, I know I can't keep you here any longer. You're a strong and stubborn woman, Sabé, Force knows that."

"Thank you Aiska for your help." Sabé smiled and picked up her daughter from the bed, carrying Mara in her right arm while she carried the duffle bag on her other shoulder.

As Sabé walked down the hallway to the apartment, she couldn't help but feel people were staring and whispering things about her and Mara. It shouldn't have bothered her but it did. She was sure everyone heard the rumors of the Council approving her marriage to Obi-Wan months ago but now, it seemed like everyone was talking about her. Mara began to cry, sensing her mother's inner turmoil and Sabé cooed her daughter.

When that didn't work, Sabé began to walk faster until she came upon the apartment. She sensed Anakin and Obi-Wan were already inside and she sent a mental message to Ben to open the door quickly and a moment later, he was at the door. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to stay in the Healer's Ward a couple more days?" he asked as Sabé handed Mara over to her father.

"Ya know me, I hate being cooped up, especially when I'm surrounded by Healers all the time." Sabé said quickly and went to the kitchen to grab herself a glass of cold water.

Obi-Wan frowned, glanced at Anakin and handed his daughter to his apprentice. Surprisingly, Mara didn't cry in Anakin's arms, which shocked Obi-Wan but at the moment, he was more concerned for his wife. "Sabé, love, what's wrong?"

"I had this strange feeling on my way over here with Mara that people were talking about me. know it shouldn't both me but it does. I mean, what do people say about me, about us?" she questioned.

"I don't know but I don't care. Look Sabé, we went over this. The Council approved of our union, even though it's on a trial basis -- but now that I think about it, I think that was more for my benefit than yours. So, let them talk. What they say about you and me, shouldn't matter." Ben said and grinned, "Feel better now?

Sabé drank some more water and went back into the main room, "Which way to the training rooms?"

Anakin laughed but then frowned once he saw his Master scowl, "Sabé, I don't think that's a good idea. You need to rest."

"Obi-Wan, I've been resting in a bed for two days now," she said grinning, "I promise I won't do anything strenuous."

"Anakin, escort Sabé to the training room and keep an eye on her."

Sabé scowled and laughed, "I can't believe you're ordering your apprentice to baby-sit me, Obi-Wan."

He shrugged and said nonchalantly, "Not baby-sit you, just watch you…."

"Anakin's baby-sitting me," she said, "Fine, fine, come on Anakin. You'll serve as my dummy." Anakin gulped and then followed his charge.

"Um excuse me, m'lady, but when you said I'd serve as your dummy, what does that mean exactly?" Anakin asked. Sabé smiled to herself and continued down the hallway to the gym.

"Ambassador Naberrie," the blue eyed Master said, greeting the former Ambassador of Naboo. Sabé smiled politely at the woman as Anakin hesitantly followed her. "What brings you here?"

"I hope you don't mind, Master, but a work-out. Since the attempt on my life a couple months ago, I'd been putting off coming here to the gym to do basic training - to teach myself how to defend myself as I did when I was a handmaiden for Queen Amidala."

The Master smiled, "No doubt, you're in need of the practice. If you wish m'lady, you can take one of the private rooms…"

Sabé looked at Anakin and then to the Master. "Actually, I was hoping I could get some useful tips from any of the teachers available."

"I'm not busy at the moment. I could help you," she said and extended her hand to Sabé. "Master Luminara Unduli." Luminara looked at Anakin. "And you're Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan's apprentice?"

Anakin grunted, "I am but right now I'm a dummy for m'lady and babysitter…"

"Anakin," Sabé scolded, "I think I'm all right here. You can go back to your Master and tell him I found someone to help me." He looked at Master Unduli, bowed, leaving the two ladies alone. "Thank you again, Master Unduli, for helping me."

Luminara smiled at Sabé briefly and then went to the training closet, grabbing some staffs. "Before we get to the hand-to-hand combat, I think it would be best to work with staffs first. Do you agree?"

"Yes, very much. My hand-to-hand combat is pretty rusty," Sabé cried, and then was quiet as Luminara threw the extra staff to her and she caught it, "But apparently, hand coordination is still good,"

"Hand coordination is only a secondary weapon, my dear. The biggest thing you must worry about is your focus," she said, and began to twirl the staff around, circling her. "You must watch the staff, find it's path and know which way I'm going to strike before I do."

Sabé followed her staff as she said and then suddenly backed away before she swung the staff in her direction. Luminara smiled. "Good. You're learning. Had you resisted, you would have met the floor," she swung again but this time sweeping past her legs. Sabé dodged her, jumping quickly enough that the staff barely touched her.

"Two points for me!" Sabé cheered.

"Hmm, I think you've been holding out on me, m'lady. Have you been training with your famous husband during late nights?"

Sabé blushed and sighed, "He's a good teacher."

"Yes, he is. His master was the best swordsman in the Order as was his Master."

"You knew Qui-Gon Jinn?"

"We worked together once on a mission, a long time before he met Obi-Wan and became his Master," she admitted. "I will even admit this, I had a little crush on Qui-Gon not too long after I met him." she said and swung unexpectedly at Sabé, but Sabe blocked her again mid-chest and pushed her away.

Sabé shrugged, "I never pictured Obi-Wan's former Master as a ladies man."

Luminara snickered. "Oh no, my dear. Qui-Gon and I were never involved romantically."

"What about Obi-Wan? I'd never talked to anyone in the Temple about his bachelor days."

The Master lowered her staff and looked curiously at Sabé, "Do you really want to know about your husband's life when he was a younger man? A lot of it isn't pretty."

"We all have our beginnings." Sabé shrugged.

"Yes, we do," Luminara said as she set her staff off to the side and gestured Sabé sit down with her for a rest. "His nickname was Oafy-Wan."

"Oafy-Wan? Wait, does that mean what I think it means…? My husband was a klutz as a young boy?" Sabé said incredulously.

Luminara shrugged, "Not extremely klutzy, he only tripped that one time and it earned him that nickname. He wasn't considered a -- er, a good catch until his twenties."

"Hmm, I think I know what you mean. Many of the Queen's handmaidens had the biggest crush on him," Sabé remembered, "Despite the seriousness of the situation, Obi-Wan was the subject of many late night girl talk sessions. Although I didn't participate in them, I always had a pretty good idea of what was said about him."

Luminara smirked and laughed to herself. "Um, I heard you gave birth recently to a baby girl. Congratulations, Obi-Wan always wanted to be a father."

Sabé smiled dreamily, "Mara is wonderful, red hair like her father and blue eyes. She's so beautiful and precious."

Luminara smiled in return, "And her potential? Has she been tested?"

"No, Obi-Wan and I decided she wouldn't be tested during her first year. We'd like to be able to be parents first and then give her to a Master to train," Sabé paused. "She does, however, have a clear sense of people, or at least I think she does. I'm sad to say she doesn't like Anakin too much for some reason."

"Odd," the Master said, "Maybe she senses something about him, a darkness perhaps."

Sabé shrugged. "In Anakin? Maybe, I don't know. Maybe it's too early to tell these things."

"It's good to see her gifts develop this early, that way they can be nurtured later in life."

"I suppose or she could just be fussy about certain people," Sabé mused and then stood up. "Wanna have another go at it, or do you need to attend a class or something?"

Luminara smiled, "I would love to fight with you some more m'lady but my Padawan is expecting me. I'm free in the morning tomorrow. We can practice, gossip during break, and practice some more if you wish."

"Thank you, Master. It feels good to be able to talk with someone about these things."

Chapter 1, Post 3

Sabé set Mara in her eating seat, grabbed a large napkin and tucked it around her daughter's neck. She felt her husband and Anakin return from sparring, Master and Padawan parted ways and then Obi-Wan continued onto the apartment. Sabé wrinkled her nose and then stood up, grabbing two dishes from the kitchen and set them on the table as Obi-Wan entered the apartment.

"Dinner?" he asked.

"Hope you don't mind, I thought I'd make some Nubian dishes."

Obi-Wan smiled. "I'll be right out, just need to clean up."

Sabé smiled and Obi-Wan disappeared into their room. "I met someone wonderful today at the gym. I think her name was Master Luminara Unduli. Do you know her?"

"Luminara? Hmm, sounds familiar. I think she may have been involved with Qui-Gon at some point," he said from the other room. Sabé giggled as he walked back into the room in a fresher tunic and pants, "She's a good listener. I remember that much about her."

"Yes, she is. I was going to ask her if she could train Mara but then she mentioned she was meeting her Padawan in a while." Sabé mused.

Obi-Wan frowned as he sat down, "Train Mara? I thought you wanted to wait at least a year before training her."

Sabé sighed as she sat down. "I do but it doesn't hurt to start looking at possible Masters to teach her. Even if Luminara doesn't, I'm sure there's someone else out there."

"You've changed. This afternoon you were wired...you seem calmer now."

Mara watched her parents, not really paying attention to her dinner as Sabé set some salad on her plate and poured some soup for her. "I guess it helped to talk to someone. I got the feeling before that no one really liked me in the Temple," she explained. "Um, we have some extra food, do you want to call Anakin to join us?"

"You don't mind?"

She smiled, "It's fine, Ben. Call him," Sabé watched her husband curiously as he reached into their bond and then moved slightly, eating some food. Sabé sighed, stood up and walked to the door, showing her husband's apprentice inside. "Welcome, Anakin."

"I don't think it'll work, Sabé," Anakin started, facing Mara. Mara turned her head away defiantly, she was a fussy girl with her mother's stubbornness. "She doesn't like me."

Sabé laughed, "Be calm, Ani."

He shrugged and held out the spoon again to Mara, the small piece of shaak meat on it. Anakin waited patiently but she was starting to try his patience. Obi-Wan sent his daughter a mental message to eat the food. Mara shrugged away again and then opened up her mouth, eating the meat. Anakin smiled, sat back easily and looked at his Master and his wife.

"Good job, Mara," Sabé congratulated her. "See, Anakin, she does like you. She ate the meat."

"I still think she doesn't like me," he said and drank some water. "Why doesn't she like me?"

Obi-Wan shrugged, "Don't worry about it, Padawan. Remember what I told you before."

Anakin grunted, looked at Mara and then made a silly-face, making her cry. "Do I scare her? Is that why she doesn't like me?"

"She's not used to you, Anakin, that's all," Sabé reassured him, "She's only two days old."

"But very powerful in the Force," Obi-Wan added. "She feels everything; she can sense other people's emotions." Sabé was quiet as she wiped off the sauce on Mara's lips from the meat.

Anakin cleared his throat, "Have you two decided when she'll be trained or who will train her?"

Obi-Wan glanced at his wife and then at his apprentice. "Not yet. But we know she definitely has the potential."

"It's not the right time for that, Ben," Sabé finally added. "Maybe a year from now we'll find her a Master."

"Isn't that a bit late?" Anakin said and then Obi-Wan motioned him to be quiet. "But I think that'll be fine. She'll be tested the day after her first birthday."

Sabé stood up, removed the napkin from Mara's neck and picked her up from the chair, "I'm going to put her to bed now. Anakin, if you could stay and help Ben with the dishes."

"Why do I get the feeling Sabé is avoiding the question of whether Mara should be trained or not?" Anakin asked his Master as they stood on the balcony, overlooking Coruscant.

Ben shrugged and took another sip of his blue milk. "Mara is our only daughter, Anakin, and Sabé knows how dangerous our lives can be. She wants to protect her as a mother would. I want to protect her too."

"I know you both want to protect her, Master," he whispered. "Now that Sabé is out of a job, do you know what she's going to do?"

"Stay at home probably and take care of Mara, but knowing her, she wouldn't want to be cooped up too long in one place. She'll want to get out and do something," he said.

Sabé suddenly cleared her throat and the two men turned to her, "Talking about me behind my back, are we?" she said, grinning, "Ben was right about one thing, I couldn't stand to be cooped up for long. Maybe I can get a job as Padmé's assistant in the Senate..."

"I thought you were through with politics?" Obi-Wan cried and then sensed her mocking tone and frowned wryly, "That wasn't funny."

Sabé twirled around briefly, smiled at her husband and then directed her attention to Anakin. "Anakin, how's your new job going? You're the Chancellor's new assistant, right?"

"The Chancellor is a good teacher, very wise," the boy said, receiving an huff from Obi-Wan, "Do you wish to add something, Master?"

"Nothing, Anakin, nothing," Obi-Wan said but Sabé suspected what he was feeling. He never liked politics and never trusted the Chancellor. "What have you learned from the Chancellor, Padawan?"

Anakin smiled, "He never tells me anything about politics but rather that I watch him and the actions of other Senators."

"Observation is always the best way to learn politics, Ani," Sabé added. "I wasn't much of a politician in my service to Queen Amidala but I learned over time from watching her."

"And how did your view of things differ from Padmé's?" Anakin wondered. "You two argue all the time about the way things should be done?"

Sabé shrugged, "Not really. Mostly because when it was just us, we never talked about politics. We made it a rule early in our friendship that we would never talk about politics to each other if we were alone and didn't have to worry about Naboo or the Republic. I mean, Padmé was only 14 years old, I was 17 at the time but even though I was older, I often looked to her as my mentor and best friend."

"I understand that," Anakin mumbled. "Why waste your time talking about other people's worries when you could be relaxing and gossiping about the newest cutie place guard."

Sabé blushed and grinned, "Please, we would never gossip about the palace guards! That was Saché's and Eirtaé's job. They were the expects on men, or at least claimed to be."

"Can we please talk about something else?" Obi-Wan interrupted, "I don't want to hear about palace guards or the hot males you handmaidens' chased after."

"Who said I ever chased them?" Sabé quipped and smiled. "Padmé would kill me if I ever used my position as Queen's Decoy to flirt with a man. Captain Panaka would have had a fit too."

Obi-Wan smiled, glancing at the chrono. "It's getting late, Anakin. You need to report promptly to the Senate building and be in the Chancellor's office tomorrow morning."

"Oooh Anakin, could I go with you?" Sabé asked and Obi-Wan looked at her suspiciously. "Can I? I promise I won't stay long, I just want to visit with Padmé before she returns to Naboo for rest ...I'll take Mara with me."

"Don't stay long, love,"

Sabé smiled, "I promise."

"Why is Padmé returning to Naboo? Doesn't she have a lot of work to do here?" Anakin asked Sabé as they walked down the senate hall.

Sabé shifted her weight as she carried Mara, "Because she needs the rest, Ani. As a politician, she doesn't get to go home as much. There's always a crisis to take care of or new legislation to worry about. She needs a break, too."

"I guess," he mumbled and stopped at a specific door. "This is Padmé's office, I'll be in Chancellor's office if you need anything." Anakin smiled at her before leaving and Sabé once again shifted her weight, accidentally awakening Mara in her arms.

"Sabé," Padmé started, shocked to see her former decoy, "What are you two doing here?"

She shrugged, "I hope you don't mind the visit, but I wanted to talk to you before you left later today for Naboo."

"Padawan Skywalker, the Chancellor is waiting for you," the secretary said and pressed a button on her comlink, "M'lord, Anakin Skywalker is here for today's lesson."

Anakin barely listened as she gestured he could go in. He looked around the apartment/office before resting his gaze on the Chancellor, "Sorry, if I was late, M'lord. Sabé wanted to spend time with Senator Naberrie before she returns to Naboo."

The Chancellor smiled. "I understand ...I also understand the new Mrs. Kenobi gave birth recently to a baby girl."

"Yes she did. Mara's wonderful, M'lord, except that she doesn't like me for some reason. She hasn't liked me at all since her birth."

Palpatine turned to him, "She's probably just fussy, Anakin," he said.

Anakin shrugged. "Probably, M'lord." He paused and looked at his mentor, "She has the potential but her parents refuse to train her now."

"I thought Master Kenobi would be against that decision, he is the Jedi Master in the family."

"It was a joint decision, I think," he mused. "They don't want to be strangers in her life, which is understandable."

Palpatine grinned. "One year out of the child's life isn't a bad thing, Anakin. I think it was a wise decision on their part...Sabé and the child are here in the building?"

"With Padmé," he said.

"Very good," Palpatine mused. "I shall like to visit with them."

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Fallen Angels  
Chapter 2 

By obi's girl

Chapter 2, Post 1

Padmé grinned as she hid her face from Mara, and then suddenly appeared again. The baby girl gurgled but wasn't too fascinated with the game of hide-and-seek. She turned and looked at her mother, resting in auntie Padmé's chair and reached her arms to her. Sabé smiled and sighed, "Sorry baby, but mommy is a bit tired."

Mara frowned and looked again at Padmé, who smiled, hiding her face again from her. Once Padmé finally realized she wasn't entertaining Mara, she turned to her friend, "Why are you tired? Mara hasn't been keeping you and Obi-Wan up, has she?"

"No, I'm just tired. I feel like I should do something. I don't miss politics, so you won't see me roaming these halls anytime soon. I feel like there's something I'm supposed to be doing."

Padmé sat in the chair opposite her. "Sounds like you had one those Jedi epiphanies, or a vision."

"Maybe, I don't know. Maybe it's Mara," she mused and smiled at her daughter. "She has a great sense about people. Maybe she's projecting her feelings to me."

"I don't know," Padmé said, "But isn't she a bit young to be projecting? She's only three days old."

Sabé smiled and leaned forward on the table, beckoning Mara to her arms. The girl left Padmé's side and went to her mother. "I had the same feeling too when she was inside me but I never told Obi-Wan."

Padmé frowned and looked at Mara. "You never told him? Sabé, he's your husband and Mara's father. Anything Jedi, he'll be able to explain what's happening with her. You shouldn't try and figure out what it is on your own. You don't know nearly enough about the Jedi."

"I'm married to one," Sabé snickered, "But you're right. I should tell Ben about Mara."

Mara smiled at her mother, frowned momentarily and then squealed as the Chancellor entered the room. Padmé quickly came to her feet, fixing her dress and cleaning away spit, "M'lord, I wasn't expecting you ...I'm sorry, if I got off track.."

Palpatine smiled but Mara only coiled within her mother's arm, and for some reason, Sabé felt the same fear within herself. Sabé felt her throat tighten and the fear paralyzing her body. She tried to calm Mara and when she was finally able to, she glanced at Padmé and then cooly directed her attention to the Chancellor.

"I wanted to say hello to the baby. I love children," he said and stood in front of Mara and Sabé. "Hello, my dear. You have a beautiful baby girl. What's her name?"

Sabé cleared her throat and regained her composure. "Mara," she said, "her name is Mara."

"Mara, what a wonderful name. A strong name for a strong girl...She has been tested?"

She nodded. "No, she hasn't, but Ben and I feel she has great potential."

Palpatine leaned back and smiled, "That is quite understandable. How could you let go of this precious, beautiful girl? She's going to be a princess when she grows up."

"Thank you." Sabé said and looked at Padmé.

"Um, M'lord, Sabé, Mara and I were going to go out to lunch for the afternoon," Padmé said, "Is that all right?"

Palpatine smiled, clasping his fingers under his robes. "That sounds wonderful, have fun. There aren't any pressing matters to attend to today," he said and looked at Mara again. "And it was a pleasure to meet you, Mara."

* * *

"..Sabé, are you all right? You look horrific." Padmé said as she led her from the office, Mara clinging to her mother's neck. 

"I'm fine, Padmé ...I was shocked to see the Chancellor. I thought he was off world."

Padmé smiled warmly. "C' mon. I think we'll feel a little better after some lunch and then, I'll take you and Mara to the park."

"Um, actually, Padmé," Sabé started, turning to her and smiling, "I'd rather if Mara and I return to the Temple. But we'll go out again some other time, I promise. Take a rain check?"

"I understand."

* * *

The minute Sabé returned to the Temple, she took Mara to the crèche Masters, so at least she knew one of the Masters was looking after her while Sabé looked for her husband. Her meeting with the Chancellor, Mara's reaction to her and her own feelings, were very disturbing. It was like this big void of darkness enveloped them both. But that wasn't the thing Sabé was worried about, she needed to talk to Obi-Wan about Mara, too. 

She finally found him in deep meditation in the Hall of the Fountains. It was a beautiful place, so full of life and she was sure, very rich in the living Force, too. That's why he chose this place to meditate, Sabé realized. Sabé stood there quietly, admiring her love from afar as he sat there on a blanket on the grass. He looked so at peace with himself and the Force, and so beautiful too.

"Now, I know you didn't come here to basque in my glory, Sabé," he said, interrupting her thoughts. "Come here and tell me how your visit with Padmé went."

Sabé blushed slightly, and quietly walked over to him. Obi-Wan moved onto the grass, allowing her to take the blanket. "Sorry, I was projecting before. I didn't meant to interrupt your meditation but I needed to talk to you."

Obi-Wan kissed her hand, grinning, "My love, I will always have time for you. Now, what happened with Padmé?"

"Everything was okay for awhile. I can't say that Mara enjoyed herself, though," Sabé drifted off. "It was good to see Padmé..."

Ben frowned, sensing her uneasiness, "But something happened?"

"The Chancellor sprung a surprise visit on us. I thought he was on Naboo...I guess Anakin told him Mara and I were in the building and he stopped by Padmé's office to see us," she paused and looked seriously at him. "Normally, I'd be very comfortable around the Chancellor but today with Mara, it felt different. Maybe it was because of Mara, but we both felt it.."

"Felt what, Sabé? What did you feel?"

"Darkness," she whispered. "Obi-Wan, it wasn't like anything I'd ever experienced before. It scared me, Mara started to cry unexpectedly minutes before the Chancellor arrived...Ben, what does it all mean?"

Obi-Wan leaned back, rubbing his chin, "You're saying if Mara wasn't with you, you wouldn't have felt this way about the Chancellor?" Sabé nodded. "Are you going to visit Padmé again tomorrow?"

Sabé shrugged, "I think so. We were all going to have lunch together today and then later, go to the park,"

"Tell Padmé to meet you for lunch. Avoid going to the Senate building; if the Chancellor finds out you're there again, it'd be a very uncomfortable situation for all," Obi-Wan paused, his seriousness lifting, returning to his old jovial self. "As for Mara, I want to see her…Where is Mara?"

"I left her with the crèche Masters, I wanted to talk to you alone," Sabé explained.

Obi-Wan stood up and grabbed his cloak from a nearby well as Sabé stood up, picking up the blanket, folding it and leaving the garden with her husband.

* * *

Luminara Unduli smiled, carrying Mara around the crèche. It was no secret that this blue eyed, red-haired girl was the daughter of Obi-Wan Kenobi and his wife. Many Masters had their own objections against their union but ultimately, it seemed Mara's smile melted many hearts. 

"Hello Luminara," Obi-Wan said, interrupting her.

"Obi-Wan, your daughter is so beautiful!" she said and smiled hello to Sabé. "I had some free time on my hands since my Padawan is attending classes now, so I stopped by the crèche. I do so normally during my free hours."

Sabé smiled, taking Mara from her. "Thank you for looking after her for us, Master."

Luminara studied both parents, though focusing more on Sabé. The two women hadn't known each other long, but to Luminara, it seemed as if she was shielding herself from her. The Master recovered and smiled at them both again. "Well, if you ever need a babysitter, I would love to look after Mara for you."

"Thank you." Ben smiled, escorting his wife out of the crèche.

tbc

Chapter 2, Post 2

Once Obi-Wan and Sabé were safely inside their apartment, Sabé set Mara on the floor. She understood why they had to take Mara to their apartment, to draw less attention to themselves. If Master Yoda, Master Windu and everyone else on the Council knew about Mara's powers, they would want to test her themselves and most likely, would not like to wait a year or two for her to be trained.

She was quiet, waiting patiently with Mara as Obi-Wan removed his robe and sat down across from them. She wasn't quite sure what Obi-Wan going to try on Mara, but she knew it would be a Jedi technique of some type. Ben smiled at his daughter, focusing on her blue eyes. Mara blinked a few times before focusing on her father's eyes completely, her body was still too.

Sabé glanced at Obi-Wan and then at Mara, she knew she shouldn't be worried. And then she felt it, her husband's mind touch Mara's. The girl backed up briefly, scared of the new voice in her head and then relaxed once she realized it was only her father. Sabé wished she knew what was going on between them, and then Ben opened up a second channel.

However, subconsciously Sabé distanced herself from her daughter and husband. She didn't want to distract Mara by letting her know she was there too. Mara needed to be focused on Obi-Wan alone. She 'watched' as Obi-Wan sent Mara a series of feelings and emotions; happy thoughts, funny feelings and dark ones.

Mara reacted as Obi-Wan thought she would, smiling at the happy thoughts, giggling at the funny ones and then frowning, crying a little when she felt the dark ones. Knowing the dark feelings were what affected and scared her the most, Obi-Wan pushed some more and then Mara withdrew, passing on the bad feelings to her mother.

She wouldn't have passed the bad feelings to her father, because he was the one to project them onto her. Sabé was the closest conduit, she was sweet, loving and protective. The experiment explained so much and once Obi-Wan realized this, he withdrew from his connection to Mara and glanced at Sabé. Sabé withdrew herself too and looked to her husband.

"She projects her 'bad' feelings to you because of what you represent, love, protection and, I suspect, while she was within you, you two developed a close bond with one another" Ben explained, stood and grabbed a glass of water.

Sabé stood up as well. "But what about you? You're her father, doesn't she have the same bond with you?"

Obi-Wan shrugged, "We do have a bond, but nothing like yours. It's because she's more familiar with your presence, I think…I'm not jealous or anything. I'm glad that Mara has this bond with you."

"Liar," Sabé smiled. "You're jealous."

"Maybe a little," he mused, "but the key thing is not to push her to open up another bond with someone else. When she feels it's the right time to open herself up to me, she will."

Sabé frowned, glanced at Mara and then looked again back at Obi-Wan, "What about the Chancellor? There has to be reason why his presence frightened Mara."

"I could say the same thing about Anakin, too," Ben added. "The Sith have been extinct for a millennia, Sabé, but on Tatoonie, a Sith attacked Qui-Gon in the dessert. We confronted the same Sith together later on Naboo. Until now, the Council weren't sure if the Sith that attacked us was a Master or Apprentice."

"Obviously, he was an Apprentice," Sabé concluded, "which means the Sith Master is still around somewhere..." She looked to Obi-Wan again. He knew what she was thinking but the thought -- he didn't even want to acknowledge it.

* * *

"...Hmm, much worry we already have about the Senate, Obi-Wan," Yoda started. "That is why your Padawan is working closely with the Chancellor." 

Mace leaned forward in his chair, looking directly at Sabé. "If there is a Sith Master working in the Senate, m' lady, we'll discover him and.."

"But what if it's too late by the time he is discovered?" Sabé pleaded. "Please, Masters, my best friend works there everyday. I fear also for her well-being. It was a Sith that came after her years ago on Naboo." Obi-Wan lightly touched his wife's shoulder, trying to calm her down using the Force.

"We understand your worry, Sabé, but Padmé is very safe," Mace continued. "If there was a danger to her life or other Senators from a Sith Lord, we would have known about it."

Sabé tilted her head. "Maybe the reason they're not speaking up is because they're already under the influence of this Sith Master."

Mace sat back uncomfortably as the Masters whispered to each other. Only Yoda, leaned forward, focusing on Sabé. "Understand we do, that Mara felt this dark presence and passed it onto you, she did."

"I...How, how did you know that? We didn't even say anything about it."

"Hmm, Sabé. Must learn better to hide your feelings, you do. Your emotions are like waves," Yoda explained. "Know, we do, that you do not want Mara to be trained at this stage. Respect your wishes, we will," he paused. "See the child, we must."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "That's not necessary Masters; I took care of it. I saw her already."

Yoda raised an eyebrow, "Ah, know your daughter's potential, you do. Good to know, you are aware of what she is capable of."

"The issue isn't about Mara, Masters," Ben interrupted. "The Senate. If there is a Sith Lord working behind the scenes we need to stop him."

"When your Padawan arrives, tell him we wish to see him at once, report on what he has learned in the Senate," Mace instructed. "You are both dismissed."

Obi-Wan bowed briefly and as he and Sabé turned to leave, the Masters called the former Ambassador back. Sabé smiled at Obi-Wan, nodded he go on outside. He glanced at the Masters before quietly leaving the chamber. "Yes Masters?" she asked.

Mace beckoned her closer, "We really haven't needed to talk to you about Mara. We respect your decision for her to stay with you and Obi-Wan for a year and then pass her onto a Master..."

"Caution, we must, Sabé, not too long, you should wait. Great darkness I feel from this situation, trained your daughter must be." Yoda interrupted.

"I know, Masters. I understand what you're saying. I know she has a lot of potential and I'm not trying to deprive her of her birthright, either," Sabé explained. "I've heard so many stories when I was little girl on Naboo about the Jedi."

Mace smiled, "Horror stories, I take it."

Sabé laughed to herself, "I know you're not like that but I still worry."

"The way a mother would, Sabé," Ki-Adi-Mundi added. "That isn't a bad thing."

"I don't know ...I have this feeling...she'll have the knowledge but.." Sabé stopped herself and looked at the Masters. "What if Obi-Wan and I tried to train her on our own?"

Mace frowned and sat back again, "It's not advisable, m' lady. Yes, Obi-Wan is a skilled and experienced Jedi Master, but he already has a Padawan of his own. Anakin still has much to learn before he can become a Jedi Knight, and you, I'm sorry m'lady, but you don't have the proper knowledge of our ways."

"I understand, Masters." she said, bowing again, "I'll consider your proposal, I promise."

* * *

"You want to what?" Obi-Wan asked his wife incredulously as she tried to explain to him over dinner her idea. Mara had taken her dinner early after they arrived at the apartment together. Ben quickly lowered his voice as to not wake his daughter in the next room. "Train Mara? Sabé, you don't have the proper knowledge to train her properly." 

Sabé sat down across from him, "I know, that's why I'm going to study in the Jedi Library and hang around Luminara as much as I possibly can." She paused, grasping her husband's hand. "I know it's crazy, and you're right, I don't have the proper knowledge, but Ben, I'm a fast learner."

"No Sabé," he whispered. "I'm sorry but I have to agree with what Master Yoda and Master Windu said to you. You can't do this, we'll find Mara a proper Master. There's no worry about that."

"I don't want to give her to a stranger, Ben," she said. "If Luminara didn't have an Apprentice, I'd want her to teach Mara."

Obi-Wan hmm'd. "You really feel strongly about this?" Sabé nodded as he sat back. "I'll talk to Master Yoda and see who he recommends to train her."

Sabé reluctantly smiled, glancing at the door as Anakin arrived. Mara was still asleep in the next room as the boy sat between his Master and his wife. "I told them what I knew, Master, but the Chancellor doesn't believe that Sith are working in the Senate." he explained.

"If there was a Sith shrine hiding in Palpatine's office, then we'd know for sure what was going on." Sabé added.

"Sabé's right. If there is a Sith hiding somewhere, he's concealed himself very well. The only reason we know he exists is because of Naja."

Obi-Wan sighed. "It's late, Anakin..."

Anakin suddenly cleared his throat. "About the apartment, Master. I was going to wait until you were settled here with Sabé but I need to know now if the living conditions will change. Do you plan to make the apartment your permanent residence?"

"Have you found a Master that'll stay with you?"

He shrugged. "Well, not entirely. I told the Chancellor about the living conditions here and he offered me a room in the Senate building. It's very convenient, Master. I won't have to grab an air taxi every day to go to the Senate building, since I'll only be down the hall from the Senate Chamber."

Sabé laughed and the two Jedi looked at her. "Sorry, no offence, Anakin, but do you really want to live in the Senate building for the remainder of your assignment and deal with those politicians for however long you need to be there? Honestly, I couldn't stand it."

"Can you handle it, Padawan?"

"I think I can," Anakin mused. "The room the Chancellor has offered me is a good space and I can use the gym on the fourth floor for training exercises."

Obi-Wan nodded, "You'll report in to me and the Council?"

Sabé's mouth dropped and she laughed again, "I can't believe your considering this, Ben! No Anakin, you need to stay in the Temple, in the care of a Master."

"I would advise that too, Sabé, but I don't know any Master that would be willing to look after him, much less, handle his frequent temper tantrums."

"That's unfair, Master. I don't whine that much," Anakin cried.

Obi-Wan snorted, "Still, I'd like to keep my options open. Anakin staying in the Senate building might not be a bad idea."

Sabé huffed, stood up abruptly and left the room.

Chapter 2, Post 3

Obi-Wan walked into the bedroom he shared with his wife. He hated it whenever they fought; they'd fought twice while on Alderaan, and although he knew fighting was normal for married couples, it still hurt. Sabé shifted her position on the bed, looking away from him as he sat down beside her. "Sabé, I'm sorry ...I would love it if there was Master that could look after Anakin, but I think his living in the Senate Building is a good idea. He'll be able to keep a close eye on the Chancellor and he will report to us if he suspects there is anything suspicious."

"What about Padmé? The Council doesn't wish for him to be distracted this early in his training. They'll be working in the same building together, don't tell me they won't ever run into each other because I know they will."

"What's really bothering you, Sabé?" Obi-Wan asked.

She turned to him and beckoned he lay down next to her. "I'm not a Jedi, Ben. I'm not Force-sensitive but I do know what Mara and I felt when we met the Chancellor. Do you know what the feeling was? It was a mixture of emotions, really; anger, deceit, fear. We felt all these emotions from the Chancellor. Anakin's working for him and now, he's going to be living and operating in that building all the time, under the watchful eye of a man who might possibly be the most dangerous man in the galaxy."

"Sabé, Palpatine is a politician but he's not a murderer."

Sabé turned away from him again, "I know what I felt; Mara knew it too. You saw how she can deflect feelings onto me. Obi-Wan, she was able to read Palpatine clearly and she isn't even a trained Jedi."

"Do you know what this means if Palpatine is a Sith Lord?"

"It means no matter what happens, we're doomed unless Palpatine is found out before things get out of hand and removed from office," Sabé answered. "He's been Chancellor a long time. Who knows how many supporters he has in the Senate?"

Ben sighed and looked at her. "But you do agree he needs to be watched very closely."

Sabé nodded. "I do, but not by Anakin." Obi-Wan looked away, caught between his wife's feelings and what he should do about Anakin. Sabé rested her chin on his shoulder, flinging her arms around his neck, "Ben, let's not worry about this now, hmm? We haven't had a day alone together where we didn't have to worry about anything since Mara was born. Rest with me, my love."

Obi-Wan smiled and gently laid back on the bed as Sabé leaned against him. Rest was all they needed to forget about their troubles.

* * *

"Changed her mind, has she?" Master Yoda questioned Obi-Wan as the little Master hovered beside him in a levitating chair. "How quick she has changed her mind to train Mara." 

Obi-Wan shrugged and glanced at Mace. "I think her decision was more for Mara's safety as well as her own," he paused and sighed. "When she took Mara to see Padmé, Sabé said she felt Mara's fear when they confronted Palpatine. I wasn't there with them but clearly, Mara can project certain feelings onto other people. Anger, fear, these are feelings she can't handle on her own."

"You say Mara was scared when she met the Chancellor?" Mace questioned him, "I don't think that means the Chancellor is corrupt. Politicians can be corrupt, menaces sometimes, but that doesn't make him a Sith Lord."

"...I also talked to my Padawan last night. He suggested that maybe it would be better for him if he stayed in the Senate Building, so he won't have to commute every day from the Temple." Obi-Wan paused. "I think it's a good idea because he'll be able to keep a closer eye on the Chancellor, and I know, if Anakin suspects anything at all, he'll report it to the Jedi."

Yoda hmm'd as his hover chair floated around them. "Trust Anakin, we do, Obi-Wan as well as the Senate."

Obi-Wan nodded again. "Master, Sabé is not Force-sensitive, but because of Mara, she was able to feel darkness from the Chancellor. If the Chancellor is a Sith Lord, and knowing how long he's been in power in the Senate, there's no telling how many senators he has already corrupted."

"If Palpatine is a Sith, we would have sensed there was something aloof in the Senate," Mace added. "On the other hand, he also would have been able to hide himself from us for a long time."

"Dangerous and disturbing this is, Obi-Wan," Yoda said, "Talk with your apprentice we will and hear what he says about this matter, we will."

Obi-Wan bowed, leaving the two of them alone.

* * *

"Thank you for the work-out, Luminara," Sabé thanked the older Master. "I really needed it. I've had a lot on my mind lately." 

Luminara smiled at the younger woman. "I'm glad I was of help, Sabé...What is it that has been bothering you lately?"

"Politics," she mumbled. "I know, I left that world behind me a long time ago but, the past always seems to catch up with the present. I worry about matters in the Senate and as well as the safety of a friend of mine."

"You need not worry about the Senate, m' lady," she said. "You have a beautiful baby girl to worry about."

Sabé smiled wishfully at Luminara. "About Mara, do you have any recommendations about who should train her?"

Luminara smiled. "You've changed your mind, then?"

"I believe that I should look at potential Masters for her now, so Ben and I won't worry about it too much later, yes," Sabé explained. "We want Mara to have the best education possible."

"As do all parents, m' lady," she agreed. "Before she would be given a Master, she would be enrolled in Master Yoda's afternoon training classes. He would teach her until she would be old enough to be taught by another Master. Not her permanent Master, though, she'd have to train maybe two or three more years and then she would be chosen by one of the Masters here at the Temple on her thirteenth birthday."

Sabé's mouth dropped as this new information was absorbed into her mind. She had no idea things would be this complicated. "I thought she would be given a Master the minute Ben and I decided she needed to be trained."

Luminara smiled. "Infants rarely understand directions or commands at this age. Trust me, it's better if she were under Master Yoda's care." She paused as Sabé stood up, grabbing her workout bag. "As the years roll by and you get used to the way things are done here, you'll understand."

"I never thought it would be this complicated to train her," Sabé whispered, "but I know, I'll get used to how things are done in time and adapt."

* * *

"Masters," Anakin said, bowing to Master Windu and Master Yoda, and greeted his own Master. 

Obi-Wan stepped forward first. "Anakin, I have talked to Master Windu and Master Yoda about your staying in the Senate building." He paused, unsure how to phrase his next words until Yoda spoke.

"Great faith we have in the Senate, young Skywalker, but dark times are these and trust is waning. Need you, we do, to keep an eye on the Chancellor's business and influence in the Senate."

"It has been brought to our attention perhaps there is something the Chancellor is hiding from us about the reemergence of the Sith," Mace finished. "We need you to keep a close eye on the Chancellor, and report to us if there is anything amiss in the Senate or if.."

Anakin shook his head. "If the Chancellor himself has connections to the Sith?" he asked. "I understand your concern and why you would suspect the Chancellor since he has the most power in the Senate, but I doubt he's a Sith Lord."

"Doubt, you must not, Anakin!" Yoda said. "Until know we do the truth, there can be no doubt."

"Anakin, you must understand, Naja's connection to a Sith Lord, Mara's sudden fear of the Chancellor.."

"Mara's afraid of the Chancellor?" Anakin questioned his Master. "She's only an infant, she's too young to understand fear, much less aware of evil around her."

Obi-Wan's eyebrows' furrowed. "I wasn't there with Sabé when she took Mara to see Senator Naberrie but I do know what my daughter is capable of. And I do believe Mara sensed something dark about the Chancellor. Sabé felt it too." He paused. "Please, Anakin, don't underestimate the Chancellor or turn your eye away from him. If he has connections to the Sith, we must know about it."

Anakin bowed to the Masters, "Yes, Masters."

"Settled, this matter is. Stay, you will in the Senate building. Talk we will with the Chancellor's secretary to provide you quarters."

Chapter 2, Post 4  
5 Months Later, 3 Weeks before Mara's 1st birthday

"Are you sure you want to do this now?" Obi-Wan asked his wife one more time as he, Sabé, and Mara neared Master Yoda's classroom. He knew eventually Mara would have to be trained in the ways of the Jedi, but he thought she would start later.

Sabé smiled at him, shifting her weight as she held Mara in her arms. "Yes, my love. I'm sure. We owe it to Mara to give her the advantage. Besides, I know you wanted to train her earlier but I wouldn't allow you to because I was scared."

Obi-Wan shrugged. "I did want to train her earlier. I won't lie about that but what about..?"

"What about what, Ben? We can't deny Mara her heritage. She deserves this. Don't even try to work one of those Jedi mind tricks on me to change my mind. I know you want this too." Sabé concluded as they turned a corner, entering the small classroom.

Master Yoda's ears perked up once he saw Obi-Wan and Sabé at the door and tapped his gimmer stick on the floor. "Younglings, younglings, we have visitors." Many of the children stopped practicing and paid attention to their three visitors. "Good to see you, Obi-Wan and Sabé...Hmm, little visitor you have brought with you, I see."

Sabé smiled and knelt down, letting Mara out of her arms, but the girl only hid behind her father's big cloak. Ben smiled and nudged Mara slightly with the Force, forcing the girl to leave his side. "It's all right, Mara. Mara Kenobi, this is Master Yoda. He's one of the greatest Jedi in the universe."

"Small," she said. "Small Master."

Sabé laughed quietly but didn't comment on her daughter's words. "You're going to be training in one of his classes." Obi-Wan continued. Master Yoda smiled, looking at the child. Mara moved back, scared of the short green alien.

"Bite, I do not, Mara," he said. "No reason, have you, to be afraid."

Mara glanced at her father and mother and then slowly, moved away from his cloak and stepped closer to Master Yoda. "Mara Maberrie-Kenobi, Master Yoda." she said, pronouncing her full name.

Yoda nodded and turned to the other students. "Younglings, younglings, welcome Mara Maberrie, Bear Clan's newest member."

"Welcome Mara!" they all said in unison. Mara smiled and waved back, though she was still a little shy.

* * *

Sabé found herself fidgeting as she left the room with Obi-Wan. Did she do the right thing? Mara was barely old enough to understand her powers, or learn the ways of the Force, but then she had to remind herself, her husband had been training half his life to become a Jedi. 

Obi-Wan squeezed her shoulder as they passed a pillar and smiled. "There's no need to worry. We did the right thing. Master Yoda is an excellent teacher, and before her second birthday, she'll have a better understanding of her powers as well as the Force."

"I know it was right decision," she whispered, "but I still have this lingering fear we may have made a mistake."

Ben kissed her cheek. "We didn't make a mistake. Mara deserves the best education we can give her, and Master Yoda will take care of her."

Sabé shrugged. "I still don't understand why you can't train her? She's your daughter. You know her best and she's familiar with you because you're her father."

"I would love to train Mara if it was possible, but I can't. Master Yoda's a wise and experienced teacher," he paused. "However, I think it's a rule that fathers can't train their offspring because they would overlook flaws in them."

"That makes sense," she murmured. "I trust you, Ben, and I trust Master Yoda, and I know our daughter will become a great Jedi with his and our support."

Ben smiled. "She's a Kenobi, of course she'll be legendary."

2 1/2 Years Before Attack of the Clones

"Hello, little one," the voice said as a 2 1/2 year old Mara stared up at the lady's face, and the younger woman standing behind her. "Is your mother home?"

Mara shrugged and called to her mother through the Force. iMommy, there are two women at the door looking for you.i

_Are they Jedi, darling?_

The red-headed girl looked at the two women before her again. _No mommy. They wear clothes like you._

Sabé laughed through their bond. _Let them come in, darling. I'll be there in a minute._

Mara led the two women inside the apartment. As they looked around the apartment, Sabé appeared. "Sisters!" she cried, dropped what she was carrying and hugged them. "I wasn't expecting you this week. Mom told me you were coming but I thought you would arrive next week."

"Mara, sweetie, these are your aunts, my sisters, Devin and Mia," Sabé said, introducing the two woman beside her. Mara saw the resemblance between her mother and Mia, and the slight resemblance to Devin and smiled. "Oh, it's so good to see you both. This is your first time here since the wedding."

"That means this adorable girl with your eyes and Ben's red-hair, is little Mara, our niece?" Mia said, smiling at Mara. "Oh, come here, darling." Mara looked at her mother and then inched closer to Mia, and then yelped as Mia scooped her up in her arms. "Goodness, you're so big and so beautiful."

Devin smiled, admiring her niece and then directed her attention to her little sister. "When's Ben coming home? We should all go out and have dinner or something."

Sabé shrugged. "Actually, Ben and I talked about it and we thought it would be more fun if we stayed in and had dinner here."

"Here's fine," Devin said. "I'd never been inside the Jedi Temple before. This place is so huge, I don't know how you managed, little sister."

Suddenly, Mara tugged her mom's arm. "Mommy, you're not little."

Sabé laughed. "No darling, I'm not little but I was the last child to be married. I was the youngest sister."

"And the most stubborn sister," Mia added, "but I won't get into that...How are you and Ben enjoying parenthood?"

"It isn't too bad," Sabé mused. "Actually, we're not alone. Mara has a Master to teach her, Master Yoda."

Mara smiled, "I'm in his 'Bear Clan,' and I'm his favorite student."

"And she's a very good student," Sabé added. "When she's not in class, the Masters take turns teaching her. Ben and I thought it would be confusing to her why she has so many Masters and not one single Master, but she's handled it well. She's very gifted."

Devin cleared her throat as Mia suddenly fell silent. "You want to give her the best education possible...What exactly can she do, Sabé? What are her talents?"

Sabé shrugged. "The only power we know of is that she can project feelings onto other people. Mara doesn't like anger because it's a powerful emotion and overwhelming for a 2 1/2 year old to bear alone."

Before Mia could add anything, Mara had a smile on her face as she felt her father near the apartment and squirmed. "Daddy's home! Daddy's here!" Sabé went to the door, as she motioned to Devin to keep Mara calmed down.

Obi-Wan and Anakin arrived, talking quietly to each other. They barely even noticed Devin and Mia were there until Mara left Devin's arms and ran to her father, grabbing hold of his leg. "Umph, um, hello Mara," he said, and then raised his gaze to the two women sitting on the couch and smiled. "Mia? Devin?" Obi-Wan turned to his apprentice. "Anakin, these two lovely ladies are Sabé's sisters, Mara's aunts, Devin and Mia."

Anakin bowed, smiling, "Hello, Anakin Skywalker."

Devin suddenly smiled, looking over the young Padawan, "Not the same boy that saved Naboo from the Trade Federation?" He shrugged helplessly. "My goodness Sabé, you didn't tell us your husband trains a legend?"

"Don't indulge him, Devin," Ben added, "Come on, let's eat."

"Don't you mean talk until midnight, Ben?" Mia joked as they sat down. "We wanted to visit early because we couldn't wait to meet our niece." Mara was silent as she coddled up in her father's arms, sitting in his lap. "Mom almost named me Mara after I was born."

Sabé snickered, "How is Mom doing? Daddy?"

"They'd love it if you could visit them sometime. They've only seen holos of Mara." Devin said.

"I'd love to go home too and visit with them but I have a job here."

"Wait a minute," Mia interrupted her, "You have a job? You're not back in politics are you?"

Sabé shook her head no. "Of course not. I'm a teacher here in the Temple. I teach the younglings in the afternoon classes, Basic and Language Arts and in morning, I teach an older crowd."

Devin smiled, settling down at the table. "That's wonderful, Sabé. I always knew if politics became too bothersome for you teaching would be a good secondary career choice," she paused and turned to Obi-Wan. "Did you know, Ben, I used to teach at the university in Theed? I taught Basic too, and our father taught psychology. He was a science major."

"That's very impressive," Ben added, noticing his apprentice retreat into his room, carrying a small plate and drink. "Anakin, why don't you come and join us?"

The boy turned and smiled politely, "Thank you, Master, but I'm afraid I'll won't be much of a conversationalist with these two beautiful women around." Mia giggled and Devin stood up, grabbing an extra seat for Anakin.

"Sit down, Ani," Sabé said, carrying a tray to the table and setting it down, "You're a part of this family, too." Anakin smiled and sat down beside Devin.

* * *

"Are you happy, Sabé?" Devin later asked her little sister as they stood alone on the balcony. Mia was inside the kitchen, helping Obi-Wan clean the dishes while Anakin was inside his room, meditating. Mara was in her room in bed, but Sabé knew she was probably still wide awake. 

Sabé shrugged and smiled. "Of course, I'm happy, Devin. Why wouldn't I be?"

Devin stepped forward, holding her drink. "I was only curious. I know the first couple months have been stressful for you.."

"Devin, I have a beautiful baby girl and a wonderful husband. I'm not in politics anymore, nor do I intend to return to it, and I'm perfectly fine with that." Sabé paused and looked at her sister curiously. "Why did you ask?"

"To be honest, we've been hearing some news about the Senate. Daddy has someone in the Senate that feeds us information about what's going on in there." Devin paused and took her sister aside. "We're all worried. Rumors are only rumors, but Padmé told us about the little incident that happened when you and Mara visited her and met the Chancellor..Sabé, is he a Sith Lord?"

Sabé shrugged, "There's no proof thus far that Palpatine is a Sith Lord, and Mara was only a baby then when she met the Chancellor. The Jedi assigned Anakin to stay in the Senate building; he's been reporting back to the Council at the end of each session and he hasn't found anything to suspect the Chancellor is a Sith."

"What about the Trade Federation? The Viceroy has been through many trials, but he still hasn't been convicted. Nute Gunray should have been locked up years ago but he isn't. Don't tell me that has nothing to do with the Chancellor..."

"This is ridiculous, Devin! Why are you even talking to me about this? I have no power in the political arena anymore. I'm only an Basic teacher!" Sabé cried.

Devin shrugged. "Maybe you should keep a closer eye on the Senate and your husband's Padawan."

Sabé was silent, distant as Obi-Wan came onto the balcony and wrapped his arms around her. "What are you two doing out here?"

"Nothing. I was telling Devin about Mara's special classes with Master Yoda and the rest of the Council."

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Fallen Angels  
Chapter 3 

By obi's girl

Chapter 3, Post 1

Obi-Wan sighed heavily as he sat on the bed he shared with his wife; Sabé sat opposite of him in the dresser chair, brushing her long brown hair. Though her back was turned to him, he could sense something was troubling her and the distant look on her face that was reflected in the mirror gave her feelings away.

"It was good to see your sisters. I know how much you miss Naboo." Sabé hmm'd but didn't say anything, her thoughts still lingering. "It would be nice to take Mara one day to Naboo, to meet her grandparents..."

Still, no response. Obi-Wan cleared his throat. Sabé looked up at her husband, smiled. "Yes, dinner was nice," she murmured.

"I know dinner was nice but that wasn't what I was talking about. Sabé, what's bothering you?" Obi-Wan asked.

Sabé huffed, put down the brush and turned to her husband. How was she going to tell him the subject of her worry was politics? She'd vowed long ago that politics wasn't a concern for her anymore. "Does Anakin still report to you what's going on in the Senate?" 

Obi-Wan shrugged, "Of course, he does," he paused, "Sabé what were you talking about earlier with Devin on the balcony?"

"...Devin brought it up, so it wasn't my fault," she started. "My family's worried about matters in the Senate, that's all Ben."

"I thought you had given up that life? Darling, you shouldn't have to worry about politics anymore. You're a teacher, wife and a wonderful mother."

Sabé frowned, hiding her face in her hands. "I know, but some part of me, still worries, Ben. I worry about Anakin, too. He's in there everyday, watching the Chancellor, whose dealings in the Senate are already very suspicious....I mean, aren't you worried about what the Chancellor has been teaching him?"

Ben gestured she leave the dresser table; Sabé smiled and sat down beside him as he leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Of course, I worry, love. But I trust Anakin, and I know, if he ever suspected something wasn't right in the Senate, he'd tell the Council and me about it."

Sabé snuggled her husband's chest. "I know he would, but what if the Chancellor told him to keep it secret?" Obi-Wan frowned, sensing that if the Chancellor told his Padawan to hide things from him and the Jedi, he would...but to what cause?

* * *

Palpatine watched young Anakin as he paced around the office. He was apprehensive, worried about something. The Chancellor smiled, breaking the silence between them. "How is Mara?"

The Padawan turned to him and shrugged. "She's doing well in her classes, milord. Every week, one or two members of the Jedi Council tutor her individually. I think Mara likes the attention...she knows that she's...."

"...special?" Palpatine asked.

"She doesn't fear me anymore. It used to be, every time I was around her, she'd cry and shout, but now, I don't know, she's changed and more accepting of me," he paused and grinned. "She's gotten cuter, too, and looks more like her father."

Palpatine grinned, folding his fingers and leaning back in his chair. "Yes, I'm sure Master Kenobi enjoys fatherhood," he paused, "and Mara's a very gifted child. It's good he's providing her with a good education."

"She's the daughter of one of the most legendary Jedi Masters, milord. I wouldn't expect any less."

"Her powers are growing then?" Palpatine whispered, "I remember, the first time I met her, she seemed to be able to sense other people's emotions."

Anakin shrugged and turned to him, "It's been almost three years, milord. Her powers are already matured, she just needs to be nurtured."

"And nurtured she will be."

* * *

Sabé lovingly hugged her oldest sister as Mia stood off to the side, saying goodbye to Ben and Mara. "I'm sorry you couldn't stay longer," Sabé cried, letting go of her sister, "I wish you could have stayed a couple more days."

Devin shrugged. "Me too but we're all family women, Sabé," she glanced at Ben and smiled, hugging her brother-in-law. "You need to bring Mara to Naboo sometime, Ben. That girl needs to see her grandparents, as well as her second home."

Ben nodded, smiling. "Anakin and I have a new mission coming up, but afterwards, we're scheduled for some downtime, so I think we might all go back to Naboo for a much needed rest."

Devin and Sabé hugged again, then Mia hugged her sister goodbye and the three parted. Mara waved goodbye to her aunts, clinging to her father's leg. Sabé bent down and picked up her girl, carrying her back inside the apartment. "You, little one, have an appointment early this morning with Master Yoda," Sabé said, carrying her to the table, "So, eat up and then grab your things. I have time to walk you down there and then stop by the classroom to finalize today's lesson plan."

Mara took two or five more bites of her food, and then jumped from her chair and scurried into her room, grabbing her things.

"Busy today, are we?" Ben asked from behind, wrapping his arms around his wife.

Sabé shrugged, turning to look at him. "I have a short class today...would like to have an early lunch later? I heard Master Yoda has a big lesson planned today for Mara."

"I heard that too, but he wouldn't tell me what," he swirled around, facing her. "I'd love to have lunch with you, but Anakin and I have a late meeting with the Council about our next mission, and I'm meeting with Master Unduli and her apprentice." 

"Tonight then?"

"I don't know if that's possible, but I'll try." Ben said and kissed her again.

Sabé smiled, wrapping her arms around him and then let go, cleaning the plates from the table as Mara left her room, carrying her backpack and dressed in her Padawan learner clothes. "Ready, Mama."

Obi-Wan laughed. "Yes, we can see you are." He knelt down and kissed his daughter's cheek. "Be good for Master Yoda today, Mara. Listen to him and have fun, too. Anakin and I are going to a very important meeting today, so Mama will pick you up today after your lesson." Mara nodded obediently. "You might have to wait awhile, so if Master Yoda gives you extra lessons, work on them while you're waiting."

"Yes, Papa, I will." the girl said, hugged him goodbye and then ran to the door, waiting patiently.

Sabé wiped her hands on a towel, leaned over the table and kissed Obi-Wan one more time. She grabbed some holopads and left with Mara.

* * *

Master Yoda paced the empty room, tapping his gimmer stick as he waited for Sabé and Mara to arrive. He truly adored Mara; she wasn't afraid of her gifts anymore and was more understanding of her powers.

"Sorry we're late, Master. A student of mine passed us in the hallway and asked me some questions about her last test.." Sabé began to apologize as she and Mara hurried into the empty room.

"No need you have for apologies, Sabé," Yoda said and faced his student. "Ready, are you, Mara?"

The redheaded girl nodded excitedly, running over to the wall and placing her backpack in the corner, and then returned to her Master's side. Master Yoda smiled and turned to Mara. "Special lesson, we have planned for Mara. Surprise lesson."

Sabé knelt down, kissing her daughter goodbye and then quietly left the room.

* * *

"...If Ansion secedes from the Republic, there is no doubt, the planet's secession will create a domino affect in the Senate." Mace explained to Luminara and Bariss. Anakin stood beside Bariss, his Master still notably absent from the meeting, but Anakin knew he was probably on his way.

Mace caught Anakin's worry and then cleared his throat as Obi-Wan walked quietly into the chamber and bowed to him. "Sorry, Master, for my tardiness. We were all busy this morning."

"I know about Mara's appointment with Master Yoda, you're excused," he said and then his smile disappeared as he explained the situation to him. "This is a very delicate situation, Obi-Wan. The Senate cannot be splintered any farther than it is right now. Your apprentice will brief you on more details."

"I understand, Master." The four Jedi bowed and left the chamber. "I need to stop by Sabé's classroom and tell her about the mission. I don't want her to worry about how long I'll be gone."

Anakin agreed and the two parted, Obi-Wan walking toward the classroom and Anakin returning to the apartment to pack his things. Luminara turned to her apprentice and smiled, the two of them returning to their quarters to pack their things.

* * *

"You don't know how long you'll be gone?" Sabé asked her husband as he leaned on her desk. Obi-Wan shrugged, glancing around the classroom. He'd visited her many times to talk to her between classes, but every visit, it seemed the classroom changed a little bit. Sabé gestured to the Nubian fish on the wall. "During break time, the girls made those and I helped them hang them up around the room. They were intrigued about my story of the fish from Naboo."

Obi-Wan laughed and then frowned again. "I'll be back. This isn't the first mission Anakin and I have been on since we've been married..."

Sabé smiled coyly. "I know, but I'm still allowed to worry, right?"

"I'd worry if you weren't worried," he admitted and kissed her. "Hopefully, the negotiations will be short and I'll be back here by the end of the week."

"..and if it takes longer?"

"I'll write to you if the mission will be longer," he said. "I love you, Sabé Kenobi."

Sabé smiled and pulled his tunic so he bent down towards her. "I love you, Ben Kenobi," she said and kissed him. "Now, get out. My first class starts in ten minutes." Ben grunted, leaned off her desk and walked out of the classroom.

tbc

Chapter 3, Post 2

"Clear your mind," Yoda instructed the redheaded girl. "Let the Force flow through you and reach to your parents, you will. Concentrate."

Mara reached out with the Force, searching the Temple for her parents' life signature. Normally, a youngling would wait two or three years before attempting such feet, but Yoda believed Mara was ready for the task.

"Concentrate, you must, ignore distractions around you."

The girl delved deeper into the Force, looking through the various hallways in the Temple. She paused briefly, hearing young children in a nearby classroom and went in that direction. As soon as she saw her mother leaning on her desk, instructing the young Padawans, Mara retreated, looking next for her father.

She heard Master Yoda tell her again to concentrate and she walked on towards the apartment. Mara felt her father and Anakin were busy doing something but two unfamiliar forces were with them. They didn't seem 'bad' but Mara still lingered, her ethereal body walking through the door and into the apartment. Mara watched the two figures. The elder, a Jedi Master stood calmly and her Padawan's eyes wandered around the room. As Mara continued to study the Jedi, the woman with blue eyes flinched and turned in Mara's direction, sensing a ghostly presence in the room. Mara shrieked and quickly left the room, re-entering her own body.

"Found you, someone did."

"A woman with bright blue eyes saw me. Not see, she felt my presence in the room. It scared me. She wasn't supposed to know I was there but she did." Mara said.

Master Yoda hmm'd, walking slowly around her. "Finished, our lesson is. Wait for your mother, you will, and meditate, you will, on this."

* * *

"Master," Bariss asked, "is something wrong?" The Master blue-eyed turned to her apprentice. Something important had happened. The presence in the room, it felt vaguely familiar, almost child-like. Child-like? Mara?

Before Bariss could question her further, Anakin and Obi-Wan entered the room. "Is everything all right?" Obi-Wan asked, sensing Luminara's distress.

The woman shrugged. "It felt as if someone was watching me but I knew no one else was here except for Bariss, and she was at ease." Luminara paused, rubbing her forehead. "Whatever it was, it is gone now."

Obi-Wan hmm'd, perhaps it was a Sith projecting himself to Luminara but he didn't feel from her that the presence was dangerous. The Jedi glanced at her one more time but she nodded she was all right. "I talked to Sabé earlier, and told her about the mission. I'd like to talk with my daughter and tell her I'll be gone, but I know we're in a hurry."

* * *

Mara wrinkled her nose as she waited for her father to pick her up. She'd finished meditating early and now, in the typical 2 1/2-year-old, 'I'm bored' fashion, kicked her heels against the table she was sitting on, watching several Masters and Padawans walk about the Temple. Everyone always seemed to be going somewhere important in the Temple; she'd never seen the halls or a classroom empty.

Still, after living in the Temple for almost three years now, Mara had to admit that she hadn't explored other rooms and hidden corridors, or walked through the exotic Temple gardens.

_Mama told me once the Temple Gardens were so beautiful and serene, but not like the gardens on Naboo._ Mara remembered and suddenly hopped off the table. She grabbed her backpack, flinging it on her back and started down the hall. There weren't too many Masters around to ask for directions to the garden, but she figured she could use her Jedi senses to help her navigate.

Mara wandered down the corridor, disappointed she hadn't found any special rooms or doors that led to the famous Jedi gardens. She was bound to turn around and return to the hall she had come from, but then she remembered that she really didn't know which way she had come from since all the halls looked the same.

_I'll let the Force guide me._ she decided and continued down the hall until she came upon the entrance to the Hall of Fountains.

It wasn't the Jedi gardens, but it was still very beautiful. The lush planet, spectacular flora and crystal fountains made her eyes widen, marveling at the beauty before her. Mara wandered around the small hall, stopping to smell several of the flowers at the foot of the fountains. It was beautiful and rich in the living Force. She couldn't grasp the difference between the living and physical Force -- the Force was one. They were not two separate entities or at least, it was too confusing for her and she decided that the Force was one.

_That's a lot of thoughts for a little girl._

She frowned, scanning the area around her. No one else was there, but like the blue-eyed woman, she sensed there was someone else in the hall with her. Mara steadily stood up, grasping her backpack, ready to use it as a weapon if she needed to.

_There's no need for that, Marai the voice said again, this time accompanied by a physical form._

Mara tentatively walked closer to the blue thing, reaching her hand out to it. The blue thing smiled, holding out its hand to her as Mara rested hers in it. It was a weird feeling, her solid hand touching a non-solid substance but it fascinated her at the same time.

"Why are you...? What are you? How can I touch you when I know you're not --- what are you?"

The blue blur laughed, _You're very inquisitive, Mara. I'm not sure where to begin..._

"Are you a ghost?"

_I am a ghost, and my name is Qui-Gon Jinn, Jedi Master. I was your father's Master._

Mara plopped down on the grass, a confused look flashed across her face and then vanished. "You used to teach my father? I think I remember hearing about you. You know my mother too?"

_Yes, _he said. _Do you like this place, Mara?_

"Yes, it's very beautiful..." she said. A thought suddenly occurred to her and she turned to her ghostly visitor. "Did you guide me here?"

Qui-Gon smiled,_ I did. The living Force is strong here, Mara...I knew you would like it here and I wanted to talk to you in private about your powers._

"What do you know about my gifts?"

_I've been watching you since your birth. I come to you now because your powers are at their peak and you need more guidance than Master Yoda._

Mara hmm'd and then looked at Qui-Gon seriously, "What can you teach me?"

_For this visit, I do not plan to teach you anything, simply warn you. There is a darkness coming upon the Republic, from within and without. Don't trust anybody except your parents, Master Yoda, Master Windu and Master Unduli._

Mara raised her hand, smiling timidly, "Um, who's Master Unduli, and what darkness? What are you talking about?"

_Master Unduli is the blue-eyed woman you saw in your parents' apartment._.he paused suddenly and sighed._ I fear the darkness cannot be prevented but it is important that you don't draw attention to yourself. Others are watching you._

"What others? Why do I have to hide my potential?"

Qui-Gon was silent again, a far off look in his eyes, _I'm sorry that I'm being cryptic, Mara, but there are some things that I cannot reveal to you._

"You're not a very good messenger!" she said, causing him to laugh.

* * *

Sabé paused briefly, sensing something peculiar and then dismissed the feeling as she continued to the classroom where she had dropped off her daughter for her lesson with Master Yoda. Her husband was supposed to pick Mara up after his meeting, but Obi-Wan had been called by the Jedi Council to go on a mission on Ansion. 

"Master Yoda," she greeted the small Master, bowing, "Where's my daughter?"

Yoda's ears perked up, surveying the area. She had left earlier but he assumed that Obi-Wan had come by and already picked her up. Sabé immediately felt her heart pound and she felt like screaming. Where was her daughter? The two of them quickly began to search the hall, calling her name.

* * *

Mara fiddled with her sleeve as she sat there on the grass. Her ghostly visitor wandered around the hall, admiring the flora. He still confused her. Qui-Gon had told her to keep her powers a secret, as to not draw unwanted attention to herself, but he didn't specify whom. She tried to question him further but he didn't give her any helpful details. It infuriated Mara.How was she, a 2 1/2-year-old girl with enormous potential, supposed to be able to tell apart the good people from the bad? She wasn't an experienced Jedi, she was still learning, and his vague advice didn't help her at all. Finally, Mara stopped playing around with her sleeve, stood up, grabbed her backpack and stalked towards Qui-Gon. 

"Why won't you tell me who I should worry about? I need to know, my parents need to know."

Qui-Gon turned to her but before he could say anything, he felt Sabé and Master Yoda were searching for her. _I'm sorry Mara, but I have to go. I'll contact you again._

Before she could protest, he vanished from her sight. Mara huffed and walked out of the hall as her mother and Master Yoda rounded a corner. Sabé ran to her daughter, kneeling down to hug her. "Oh baby, we didn't know where you were! Why did you walk off like that?"

Mara glanced at Master Yoda, and then remembered her visit from Qui-Gon. "I wanted to see the Jedi gardens."

"That's nice, Mara, but you shouldn't wander off on your own," Sabé said and turned to Master Yoda. "Thank you Master for helping me."

Yoda smiled to Sabé, and then looked pointedly at Mara, and then his expression softened. "Careful, Mara. Worried, your mother was about you. Scared me too, you did, and I am not so young!" Sabé smiled her thanks again to Master and then the Master turned and left the hall.

"Mama, I'm sorry I scared you...I--" Mara started and then paused, unsure if she should tell her mother about Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon had assured Mara that her parents did know about him. "I was visited by a ghost."

Sabé frowned, stood up, grasped her daughter's hand and began to walk her down the hall back to their apartment. "Ghost? Did he tell you his name?"

"Qui-Gon Jinn."

Sabé froze and quickened her pace towards the apartment. Once they both arrived, Sabé shut the door and turned to her daughter. Qui-Gon? No one had heard from him in years, not since he died on Naboo. As far as Sabé knew, he hadn't even appeared to Obi-Wan, so why would he appear to Mara? "What did he say to you, Mara?"

"I should be wary of outside forces that'll threaten the Republic, from without and within. He didn't tell me whom specifically, though. He was very cryptic."

Sabé moved to the com, connecting their apartment communication system to her husband's mini comlink.

tbc

Chapter 3, Post 3

"Curious, my former Master would appear to Mara but not speak with me." Obi-Wan mused as he sat alone in front of the console onboard their small Jedi ship. Barris and Anakin were sparring in the small makeshift gym and Luminara was meditating.

Sabé shrugged. "If Qui-Gon knew something was going to happen to the Republic, I would think he wouldn't be cryptic about it."

Ben hmm'd, rubbing his chin. As she watched him, Sabé noted the small red-brown hairs on her husband's chin. "You're growing a beard?" she questioned.

Obi-Wan shrugged and stopped rubbing his chin. "I was hoping you wouldn't notice. At this point, it's only a goatee. Do you like it?"

"I'm used to the clean-shaven Obi-Wan Kenobi, but it doesn't look bad on you," she mused and then returned to the subject at hand. "Why do you think he contacted her and not us directly?"

"I don't know, but you should tell the Council about this. I'm sorry I can't be there with you Sabé..."

Sabé waved her hand and smiled. "I knew the difficulties of being married to a Jedi Master, Ben, and I accepted them. Promise to come home safely to me and Mara."

Obi-Wan smiled. "You're a strong woman, Sabé...I promise to return safely. May the Force be with you."

"...and with you, my love."

* * *

"Very cryptic, Qui-Gon's message is," Yoda mused, looking particularly at Mara. He knew Mara's powers were growing and her full potential had not yet been revealed to her, but what if that potential was meant for something dark? "Called to you, he did, but why now? Why not appear to your parents?"

Mara shrugged, tilting her head slightly. "He wasn't very helpful with the details."

Sabé rested her hands on her daughter's shoulders and then suddenly jerked back as a flash of images moved slowly before her. A man in black extended his gloved hand to Mara and she took it, going with him.

"No!" she cried.

All the Masters' heads turned to her and Mara looked up at her mother, her green eyes asking her what was wrong. How could Mara go with a strange man and not fight him? Mara searched her mother's eyes for whatever was bothering her but Sabé told her to wait outside. The girl looked at the Masters and left the chamber.

Mace asked the question all the Masters had been pondering since Sabé's vision. "What did you see?"

Sabé shrugged, smiling foolishly, "I don't even know it was possible. I'm not a Force potential, I have no powers...How could I see what I did?"

"Tell us first what you saw. Tell you, we will, how it was possible."

"I saw Mara..she went with a man in black. I'm not sure if he was human but he carried a red lightsabre."

Mace suddenly tensed. "Only a Sith carries a red lightsabre. You say he wasn't human... was he wearing a black suit?"

Sabé replayed the images in her head and nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, he wore a black suit. I'm sorry, I don't know if it was a premonition of the past or present." Sabé paused and looked to Master Yoda, "How is this possible? Only Jedi can visions like this and I'm not...."

"A conduit," Ki-Adi-Mundi answered, "Qui-Gon visited your daughter to speak with her about hiding her powers from other people. He called to her using the Force, it's possible Qui-Gon used you as a conduit for this vision."

Sabé thought about what the Master said and then turned to Yoda. "What about Mara? Is she is in any danger? If there's a Sith Lord out there that wants to exploit her powers and use them for darkness, I deserve to know about it so her father and I can protect her."

"Sabé, Mara's a Jedi. We all want to protect her because she's one of us, we all care for her very much," Mace said and smiled. "I suggest since you aren't able to accompany her everywhere she goes while Obi-Wan is away on a mission, we'll ask Qui-Gon to watch her. She already knows of his presence because he appeared to her."

"What about my vision?"

"Worry about that, we will. Protect your daughter, you must," Yoda said, "and research this man in black, we will."

Sabé bowed and left the chamber. Despite the Master's words, Sabé felt the need to do a little research of her own.

* * *

After leaving the Council Chambers, she left Mara to the crèche Masters. Sabé thanked them and hoped she wouldn't be long in her duties and quickly slipped back out, walking towards the Jedi library. There weren't too many Masters or Padawans around researching, so she found a terminal in the main part of the library, sat down and began to search the database. Only she didn't know where to start.

Sabé tried using one of the simpler search engines, typing, in 'Jedi visions.' The search was too vague, bringing up records and records of Jedi visions and different accounts. She cleared the search again, this time typing in, "non-Jedi visions." Thankfully, it narrowed down the search a bit. Surprisingly, there was only one other non-Jedi that had received a prophetic vision of things to come. Sabé read through the account, taking notes on her holopad and then left the terminal, looking for the Master librarian.

"Excuse me, Madame, but I need some help looking for a book."

Madame Jocusta Nu turned to Sabé, smiled and stepped out from behind her desk. "What type of book are you looking for?"

Sabé thought carefully, smiled and turned to her, "Do you have anything about non-Jedi having prophetic visions and their accounts of the anomaly?"

Jocusta frowned and returned to the computer terminal behind her desk, checking what was on record. She sighed and looked at Sabé. "I'm sorry milady, but since there are few non-Jedi that have had visions from the Force, I'm afraid we don't have any available books on the topic. Visions of the future are rare occurrences especially when it comes to non-Jedi."

"But is it possible for a non-Jedi to have a vision about the future?"

"Not impossible, but very rare...Do you know of a recent case where a non-Jedi had a vision?"

Sabé shrugged. "No, I don't. Thank you for your assistance, Madame." Madame Jocusta bowed and went back to her terminal as Sabé left the library.

* * *

"You're back already?" the head crèche Master asked. "I put Mara down to play with some toddlers."

Sabé smiled. "I'm sorry, Master, but I need to take Mara home now...I hope she won't be too angry with me for disrupting her play time. I promise, she'll stay longer next time."

"We welcome Mara here anytime she can spend time with us. She's a very gifted and beautiful child, milady," the Master said as Sabé followed her into a playroom. Mara was sitting on a rug, entertaining three other children about stories of her legendary father. Sabé smiled and walked over quietly, sitting behind the two children as Mara looked up at her and frowned.

"Go now?" the girl asked. 

Sabé nodded and Mara reluctantly stood. "Sorry, we'll talk again sometime later. Next time, I'll tell you about my encounter with a blue man."

The children laughed as Mara followed her mom out of the crèche. "Did you find anything useful, Mama?"

"No, I'm afraid not, but I need to talk to your father and tell him about my vision."

Mara studied her mother as she walked to the holo screen. She understood fear, but she failed to understand her mother's worry about the situation. In fact, Mara didn't understand what was going on at all. She knew Qui-Gon's visit was important since he hadn't visited the Jedi in years, but Mara didn't understand the mystery and darkness surrounding his appearance. She shrugged, walking towards her mother and tugged her sleeve. "Mama, what does it mean?"

Sabé shrugged and mused, "I don't know, baby, but it's not good." She waited awhile longer for the com to connect to Obi-Wan ship but she received a 'did not connect message' and Sabé turned off the screen. "Honestly, I don't know what to do...I don't know what Qui-Gon's message means, I don't understand the vision I had or why you would even go with a strange man, who might possibly be a Sith Lord....I don't understand anything!" Sabé cried, burying her face in her hands.

"I mean, why couldn't Qui-Gon say what he meant? Why did he have to be so cryptic? It doesn't really help anything," Sabé rambled.

Mara sat down on the carpet, cross-legged and then peered up at the holo screen as she saw Qui-Gon's blue reflection. "Mama..."

Sabé shook her hood, wiping her face. "Not now, darling."

"Mama."

Sabé huffed and finally looked up, noticing Qui-Gon's reflection in the holo screen and turned to him. She wanted to yell at him for so many reasons, but Sabé maintained her composure. "Why?"

_I can't stop what's coming, Sabé. I wish I could, but I can't. The vision was meant to warn you. Mara has extraordinary powers...if the Sith ever discovered her abilities, they would use her for their own gain._ He glanced at Mara. _I know you're too young to understand any of this, Mara, but you can't let the bad men use you._

"It would help us if you told us who the bad men are. Why can't you tell us that?" Mara cried.

Qui-Gon sighed, tired and angry with himself. _ I can't because what is going to happen is supposed to happen. It's been prophesized by the Jedi..._

"The balance of the Force," Sabé answered. "What does that have to do with Mara?"

_I'm sorry, Sabé. I can't tell you that._

Sabé laughed sarcastically. "You're supposed to be Obi-Wan's mentor and friend, and you can't even tell me, his wife, why we have to hide Mara's powers and from whom?" 

_I can't because it won't do any good. It won't change anything._

"I think you should go, then. If you won't give me a clear answer, you're clearly wasting our time." Sabé paused and looked at Mara. "I'm sorry I'm being abrupt..."

_I understand. _He looked at Mara and smiled. _May the Force be with you_. Mara didn't respond to him as he disappeared from the room.

* * *

Rather then dwell on Qui-Gon's cryptic meanings, Sabé tried to put it and the vision out of her mind. Mara continued her daily routine of attending classes with several of the Council members but after each session, she was instructed to stay in the crèche where she could be watched more closely by the crèche Masters.

Sabé glanced at the classroom chrono, smiled and quickly grabbed her things, rushing to the crèche to pick up Mara and then take her to see her father. Obi-Wan would be returning today with his apprentice, Master Unduli, and her apprentice. Three months, it had been three months since she last seen or talked to him.

Despite the fact he always assured her he would come back, there always that dread that when his ship landed and he wasn't there to greet her, and Sabé have to explain to Mara why her father wasn't there to greet them.

Sabé reached the crèche, said hello to the Masters and thanked them for looking after Mara and quickly left again. They reached the platform about an hour early, but the deck officer on duty assured them their arrival wasn't too early. Sabé smiled, bracing her hands around Mara's shoulders as they waited there for a glimpse of a silver ship. Sabé told Mara it would be silver, but she knew it was an old red-brown cruiser.

The deck officer signaled Sabé and Mara to clear the deck as they noticed a red-brown cruiser fly cautiously through Coruscant's fog. Sabé told Mara to wait until the ship docked and the ramp opened.

Master Luminara and her apprentice exited the ship first, followed by Anakin. Sabé frowned and looked down at Mara, who was anxiously waiting for her father. Sabé knelt down beside her, prepared to explain that something happened and then Mara screamed, running from her arms and into her father's robes.

Sabé sighed and thanked the Gods he was all right and calmly walked across the platform to join her daughter. Obi-Wan smiled, hugging his daughter and kissing her cheek. "Oh Mara, I missed you. I don't know if it's possible but I think you've grown an inch while I've been gone."

Mara giggled, blushing. "Daddy, I'm still the same."

He laughed and then raised his gaze, noticing Sabé emerge from the fog. Obi-Wan stood up as Sabé approached him, and he pulled her to him, kissing her passionately. "Hello, my wife," he whispered.

Sabé smiled and blushed. "Welcome home, Ben," she whispered and hugged him, whispering in his ear, "I missed you...we both did."

"I'm sorry we couldn't send word to you everything was all right," Ben apologized as they started to walk off the platform. Mara looked curiously at the dark robed woman with blue eyes. Luminara glanced at her and smiled, and Mara returned her smile.

"Don't worry about it, Ben," she said and turned to him, kissing him again. "I'm happy you're home."

Obi-Wan smiled and then frowned as he looked at Anakin and Luminara. "Oh, we have to report to the Council immediately and give them our mission report, but Anakin and I will meet you later."

Anakin groaned. "Do we have to give the mission report now, Master? We just arrived here. To be honest, I think we need at least a long day of rest before worrying about the Council. I need a rest, anyway."

"I suppose we could hold off seeing the Council immediately for today but tomorrow, we have to wake up early to report to them."

Anakin bowed, grabbed his things and started off towards the apartment. Sabé laughed to herself, watching Anakin leave, and glanced at Luminara and her apprentice.

"We should be leaving too," Luminara said and bowed to Sabé. "It was good to see you again, milady," she said, and she bowed to Mara as well before leaving with Bariss.

"What's been happening here while I've been gone?" Ben asked Sabé as she came from kitchen, carrying two cups of tea. "I know there's never a dull moment in the Temple."

Sabé shrugged and handed him his cup. "I had a vision, your former Master is still very cryptic, and I don't think even the Jedi Council knows what's going on."

Obi-Wan frowned. "I'm sorry I wasn't here...You had a vision? Only Jedi have visions, non-Jedi having visions is very rare..."

"The Council thinks Qui-Gon used me as a conduit, which he probably did, but it would have been nice if he gave me a warning first!" she said, emphasizing to air that she didn't appreciate his help.

Obi-Wan smiled and soothingly rubbed her back. "Qui-Gon was always very cryptic when it came to Jedi prophesizes. I know he wants to help, otherwise he wouldn't have appeared to Mara and give you that vision."

"Maybe," Sabé muttered. "To be honest Ben, I'm as confused as the Council. I don't know what role Mara is supposed to play in all of this, or who that man in black was that she went with..."

"What man in black? Sabé, you didn't say anything about a man in black. Who was he? Do you know?"

She shrugged again, "He carried a red lightsabre, but only a Sith wears a weapon like that, and as far as we know, the being you faced on Naboo was a Sith, but you killed him, so I don't know who this new Sith could be. The Council doesn't know either."

Obi-Wan stood up and grabbed a pad and paper from his desk and gave it to Sabé. "Have you researched him? I could..." He started towards the computer but Sabé blocked his path.

"No Ben, I know you won't find him in the records. The vision was from the future, I'm certain of that," Sabé said. "I don't want to talk about this anymore. You're home, returned safely to me and I just want to enjoy your company."

Ben smiled, putting the pad and paper aside and stood up. "Then join me in evasive maneuvers, milady?" Sabé blushed, stood up and walked quietly to their room, Ben following behind her.

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

Fallen Angels  
Chapter 4 

Timeframe: Many posts in this part of 'Fallen Angels' take place during key points in AotC.  
A/N: Anya, there's a nod in this chapter to the RHS

Chapter 4, Post 1

Obi-Wan and Anakin stood in the center of the Council Chamber, awaiting the Council's decision about what they should do next about assassination attempt on Senator Amidala. Three years ago, Obi-Wan had been assigned to act as his wife's bodyguard, now her best friend was the one in danger. Even though he barely knew Padmé the situation still troubled him. Someone in the Senate wanted to create an army for the Republic at any costs, but who was it and why?

"Track down this bounty hunter, you must, Obi-Wan." Master Yoda said.

Mace leaned forward on his chair. "Most importantly, find out whom he's working for."

Obi-Wan shook his head, glanced at his apprentice and then looked to the Council. "What about Senator Amidala? She will still need protecting."

"Handle that, your Padawan will."

That was not the answer Obi-Wan wanted to hear. He trusted Anakin, but in his opinion, Anakin wasn't ready to take on such a bold mission, and especially guarding the woman he had an emotional attachment with since he was nine years old.

"...Anakin, escort the Senator back to her home planet of Naboo. She'll be safer there. And don't use registered transport. Travel as refugees." Mace finished, looking at Obi-Wan briefly.

_Master, he's not ready for this assignment.._Obi-Wan sent to Mace, but he ignored his complaint.

Anakin bowed and stepped forward. "As the leader of the opposition, it will be very difficult to get Senator Amidala to leave the Capital."

"Until caught this killer is, our judgment she must respect," Yoda said firmly, and looked pointedly at Obi-Wan. _Respect our decision too, Obi-Wan, you must._

_You must trust in the Force Obi-Wan that your apprentice will do the right thing._ Mace said, sending his final thoughts to him. "Anakin, go to the Senate and ask Chancellor Palpatine to speak with her."

* * *

"I heard about the attack on the platform," Sabé started as Obi-Wan watched her shuffle around the apartment. She always busied herself whenever he was getting ready to go on another mission. "I met Cordé one time at a formal function. I talked with her about my experiences at Padmé's decoy, although she talked very little about herself. It's the handmaiden code, never talk about your current handmaiden status to outsiders. It's a secret society, a royal handmaiden society, if you will.." Sabé paused and looked at Ben. "But it's a tragedy that some senators will stop at nothing to push the military creation act for approval. I'm against it too, Ben, but the only reason Padmé's being targeted is because she's the force against the creation of the act. But I admire her for standing up for what she believes in, we Nubians tend to do that a lot."

Ben shrugged, smiling. "Yes, I noticed that, being married to an independent Nubian woman myself."

She blushed and then frowned as she looked at him seriously, sitting down at the small table across from him in their apartment. "Ben, please, be safe on this mission. I know I've gone through this many times but Mara's almost three years and she's too young to loose her father.."

Sabé was suddenly silenced Obi-Wan put two fingers on her lips and smiled. "Hush, darling, I promise you, I will be safe. If I sensed any danger about this mission that would prevent me from coming home to you, I would have told the Council not to send me. But there is no danger to me, my love, so there's nothing for you to worry about, and Mara will never loose her father, either."

"Once again, Ben Kenobi, I have to play double duty, watching Mara and teaching classes in the afternoon. I hope you realize how hard it is for me.."

"I know," he whispered, "but we're not an..."

"Ordinary couple?" Sabé finished and smiled to herself. "I know, Ben."

* * *

"I do not like this idea of hiding." Padmé vented as she helped Dormé pack her clothes for their departure from Coruscant. She'd been working for months to stop the creation of the military creation act. The Senate was divided on the issue and the vote to either give power to those who wanted to act or let it die was only weeks away and instead of being there herself, she was forced to leave the capital.

"Don't worry. Now that the Council has ordered an investigation, it won't take Master Obi-Wan long to find this bounty hunter." Anakin replied, walking around her room.

"I haven't worked for a year to defeat the Military Creation Act not to be here when its fate is decided!" Padmé fumed.

Anakin shrugged. "Sometimes we have to let go of our pride and do what is requested of us."

Padmé turned to him, her temper slowly cooling down as she looked at him. "Anakin, you've grown up."

He grinned, walking towards the large window, mumbling, "Master Obi-Wan manages not to see it.."

"Mentors have a way of seeing more of our faults than we would like. It's the only way we grow."

Anakin shrugged, levitating a circular object using the Force. "Don't get me wrong.. Obi-Wan is a great mentor, as wise as Master Yoda and as powerful as Master Windu. I am truly thankful to be his apprentice. In some ways.. a lot of ways.. I'm ahead of him. I'm ready for the trials. I know I am! He knows it too. But he feels I'm too unpredictable.. Other Jedi my age have gone through the trials and made it.. I know I started my training late.. but he won't let me move on!"

"That must be frustrating."

Anakin roamed around the bedroom, his temper rising. "It's worse.. he's overly critical! He never listens! He just doesn't understand!"

Padmé smiled, crossing the space between them and looking down at him as he sat on the corner of her bed. "Anakin..." He raised his gaze from his fidgeting hands to her eyes. "Don't try to grow up too fast."

He shrugged, smiling partly as he stood up, looking down at her small form. "I am grown up. You said it yourself."

"Please don't look at me like that." Padmé found herself whispering as she noticed that he was staring intently into her eyes.

"Why not?" he asked, a mischievous grin on his face.

Padmé stepped away from him, her stern demeanor returning. "It makes me feel uncomfortable."

His gaze followed her as she continued to pack her clothes and his smile remained. "I'm sorry, M' Lady.."

tbc

Chapter 4, Post 2

"We're here." Anakin mumbled, grabbing Padmé's bags from the top shelf above her and taking them and walking to the front of the transport. Padmé sighed, grabbing the other half of the luggage and turned to Obi-Wan and Sabé, staring especially at Sabé. Sabé smiled, leaned forward and hugged her. Obi-Wan smiled wryly, watching his wife and best friend hug each other.

"At least this time, I don't have to hide myself behind white make-up and pretend to be you," Sabé whispered and let go of her. "But all the same, I wish there was something I could do to help you, Padmé."

Padmé shrugged, turning to Captain Typho and Dormé. "I know, but you're a mother now, Sabé," she said and smiled at Obi-Wan, "And I don't think Obi-Wan would like it if you suddenly became a decoy again."

He smiled in return and then frowned again as he and Sabé watched Padmé and Dormé say goodbye. Unlike other Senators, Padmé always became close to her handmaidens. She and Sabé became quick friends after she was elected and to this day, were still good friends.

"Be safe, milady," Captain Typho said. "I know the Jedi will take good care of you."

Obi-Wan flinched at the mention of the Captain's words but didn't say anything about it. Sabé turned to him, smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

Padmé smiled. "Thank you, Captain. Take good care of Dormé...the threat's on the two of you now."

"He'll be safe with you." Dormé smirked and then her lips turned downward and she started to cry.

"You'll be fine..." Padmé reassured her, bracing her shoulder.

Dormé nodded, barely looking at her. "It's not me, milady. I worry about you. What happens when they realize you've left the Capital?"

Padmé turned briefly to Anakin, smiled and then looked again at Dormé. "Then my Jedi protector will have to prove how grown up he is."

Anakin smiled, listening to the exchange and then frowned as Obi-Wan pulled him aside. "Anakin, don't do anything without first consulting either myself or the Council."

"Yes, Master," he whispered, smiled goodbye to Sabé, and started off the dock as Padmé once again grabbed her things, following him.

"I will get to the bottom of this plot quickly, Milady. You'll be back here in no time."

Padmé smiled to him. "I will be most grateful for your speed, Master Jedi." She glanced again at Sabé, smiled and then frowned as Anakin passed her, whispering it was time to go. Padmé gave him a silent, "I know," and they walked towards the refugee transport.

Sabé watched as Padmé and Anakin's bodies vanished amongst the crowd and then turned to Dormé and Captain Typho. The two women looked at each other and smiled sourly. "She'll be safe with him," Sabé said and Dormé nodded.

"I know she will be," Dormé answered and looked at the captain. "We better get back to the Senate building." The Captain nodded goodbye to Sabé and Obi-Wan as they left the dock. Sabé watched them walk away, handmaiden and bodyguard, but she nearly jumped when Obi-Wan touched her shoulder. Sabé turned to him briefly and smiled, grasping his hand. "I know I don't have to say this, but please be safe, my love. May the Force be with you."

Obi-Wan kissed her cheek, wrapping his arms around her. "May the Force be with you." Sabé barely felt Obi-Wan remove his arm from around her waist and then left the dock.

* * *

Despite her own objections, Sabé cancelled her afternoon class, paid for a hover tax and found herself at the Senate building. It had been years since she had been involved in the world of politics but times were different now. The galaxy and the ways politics worked were different. And as a former politician, Sabé could not sit back and watch her former colleagues slowly destroy themselves as they fought over the creation of an army.

iEven if my husband is investigating these attacks against Padmé, _I need to know myself who wants this legislation passed so badly, they'd kill for it._Sabé thought to herself, entering the Senate building.

Surprisingly, the Senate building had not changed too much since the last time she was there. She had been able to visit with Padmé briefly after Mara was born, but after that, she was too busy to make the trips. And Sabé always felt if she did, she'd be tempted to listen in on the Senate hearings and maybe voice her own opinion, even though she was out of that arena.

"Excuse me, milady, can I help you?" a deep voice asked. Sabé swirled around, facing a tall tanned man with black hair and a goatee.

Sabé smiled. "Um yes, I'm looking for the Chancellor's office..."

The man lowered his head, a dark shadow crossed his face and Sabé knew he was one of the few that didn't approve of the military creation act. "The Chancellor's office is this way, milady," he said and ushered her towards in that direction. "If you don't mind my asking, why do you need to talk to the Chancellor?"

"My husband is investigating the attempts on Senator Naberrie, but I would like to know about the political reasons behind these horrible attacks," Sabé paused and turned to him, smiling coyly. "The Senator is a good friend of mine."

Bail stopped, turned and looked at Sabé, rubbing his goatee and then smiled. "Madame Foreign Ambassador Sabé Maberrie?"

Sabé took him aside, lowering her voice, "It's former Foreign Minister, milord. I'm married now and have a daughter..."

"Yes, I heard rumors you left the Senate to marry," he whispered. "Congratulations. Most of us don't have the will to leave because we believe so strongly in the needs of the Republic, putting those needs above our own." Sabé sighed as they moved along the corridor and the man gestured to the Chancellor's office. "My name is Bail Organa, milady."

"Bail Organa? Bail Organa...You worked with Padmé on prevention of the military creation act? She's talked about you briefly in her holos to me." Bail blushed and then moved aside as Sabé entered the office. The Chancellor's office was exactly what she expected, a grand view of Coruscant, stretching across the room and a large floor with a small desk against the vista window. It disgusted her he kept a large office, in comparison to other Senators that had smaller ones.

"Can I help you, milady?"

Sabé shrieked and turned to the itchy voice. She'd met the Chancellor before, on Naboo ten years ago after the Trade Federation and then in Padmé's office when she visited her. But now the Chancellor was aging, moles and wrinkles around his face. He looked like a dead man walking. "Chancellor, my name is Sabé Maberrie...we met three years ago..."

"Oh yes, the former Foreign Ambassador Sabé Maberrie. It's a pleasure to see you again, milady, and how is your little girl, Mara? Anakin's talked with me about her. He speaks of her like a proud big brother."

Sabé blushed as he gestured she sit down. "Thank you milord. Mara's doing fine, but she's not the reason for my visit. As you probably know, Senator Naberrie left early this afternoon for Naboo in regards to the assassination attempts ...These attempts, as I understand, are because she is part of a group against the creation of an army. I am against the idea as well, but I want to know if you can tell me of anyone in the Senate that wants desperately to see this legislation pass."

The Chancellor shrugged. "I'm sorry milady but I'm afraid you're wasting your time. As much I admire your concern for Senator Naberrie, I am not permitted to discuss with you about the going-on's of the Senate..."

"Is it because I left that arena a long time ago?" she questioned.

"...Yes, my dear. You have no political power here. You're not a Senator and therefore, I cannot discuss with you the situation. I, myself, do not know who is behind these attacks, but I assure you, if I did, I would tell the Jedi Council immediately."

Sabé nodded, stood up and smiled faintly to the Chancellor. "Thank you for your time, Chancellor, and I appreciate your answer." The Chancellor stood there as he watched Sabé leave the room, and then he scowled.

tbc

Chapter 4, Post 2

"That was a quick meeting," Bail commented as Sabé met him outside of the Chancellor's office. "I suppose he danced around your questions about the military creation act." Sabé shrugged as he escorted her out. "I'm sorry you made this trip only to be told you can't interfere."

Sabé turned to him and smiled mischievously. "I cannot interfere, but maybe you can help me. You work with Padmé, you know what's happening in there and who is on who's side..."

Bail stepped back, waving his hands. "Sabé, I cannot question thousands of Senators on their position in this matter."

"I don't expect you to. However Senator, you are Padmé's friend and colleague. You want to see her here, home and safe as well as I do. All I need is a list of Senators who are behind the act."

"There are a couple who are hell-bent on passing this legislation, I will talk to them for you," he promised, "but in the meantime, I would keep a low profile around here, Sabé. By all rights, you're not supposed to be here because you left office..."

Sabé waved her hand, walking towards the entrance of the building. "I know, milord, but I had to come..." As she started towards the door, she noted that the door to the Senate floor-viewing balcony was open and she looked at Senator Organa. "May I?"

The Senator turned to the balcony, sighed and gestured she could. Sabé walked calmly to the door and Bail followed behind her as she rested her hands on the balcony railing. The Senate was just reconvening from a short lunch break. The Chancellor motioned to Mas Amedda to calm the Senators. "Once again, the debate over the military creation act has caused grief for many. As Senator Naberrie stated earlier, someone in this forum will stop at nothing to see it passed and so, I come before you today, asking if any responsible come forward so we can put an end to this debate."

Sabé watched and listened as Senators whispered among themselves but didn't point any fingers at each other, raising what Sabé would a "red flag" that anyone was responsible. The Chancellor sighed heavily. "This session is adjourned, but I do ask anyone who is responsible to come forward. There is no more need for bloodshed on this matter."

* * *

Sabé huffed, walking down the halls of the Jedi Temple, glancing at the chrono near the entrance. It was early, too early to pick up Mara from her training session with Master Yoda, and she had cancelled her afternoon classes. She didn't know what it would be like in the Senate building so she cancelled her classes, but now she didn't have anything to do.

Sabé massaged her forehead, following wherever her feet would take her, which consequently took her to the Hall of Fountains. The former handmaiden breathed slowly as she walked inside the hall and sat down on the grass, near a fountain. She didn't know why she came there but she had a feeling, the Force had something to do with it. And then her mind went reeling back to a year ago when she found Mara in this place, claiming to have talked to the ghost of Qui-Gon Jinn.

Those were confusing times for everyone, herself included. Qui-Gon wouldn't tell her anything about what was going on. He hinted that Mara's powers played a key role but other than that he wasn't very helpful and then there was vision she had of Mara going with a man in black. The man could have been anyone. Later, the Council concluded that no such Sith Lord ever existed which lead her to believe that the Jedi did not yet know his presence.

Sabé now had so many unanswered questions, but somehow she knew all these events were intertwined with each other somehow. She began to list the facts.

Qui-Gon knew something big was coming, but wouldn't tell her because he thought no matter what was said or done, it couldn't be stopped. He sent her that vision of the man in black that took Mara with him, so she knew Mara was somehow going to be involved with whatever was coming. Chancellor Palpatine is a creepy old man...Creepy...When he first met Mara his presence scared her. Mara sensed something dark in him but that wasn't the first time.

There was another time, not too long after Mara was born. She cried whenever Anakin went near her. Sabé passed it off as her simply being scared of him because he was bigger than her, dark, wore black...Sabé froze, remembering the vision Qui-Gon sent her.

_Anakin..._

_No, it was impossible! _Sabé scolded herself. She knew he wasn't a Sith. How could he? He obeyed the Jedi and followed Obi-Wan, listening to his teachings (well, most of the time anyway). No, Anakin could not be a Sith. The Jedi would have seen it and would have warned Obi-Wan about it, so he could turn him back to the light. No, there was something else she was missing..

What about the Chancellor? Since the day Sabé met him, she always had an uneasy feeling about him. It wasn't that she didn't like politicians. She wasn't one then but still there was something about him that made her be wary of him.

Sabé realized she could sit there for days, thinking about how all these events were connected as a normal Jedi would, but she wasn't a Jedi. She was a mother and Basic teacher and this was by far, out of her perception of understanding. Sabé sighed and glanced down at the small pool, and then yelped as she saw Qui-Gon's reflection in the water.

"The least you can do is warn people before you suddenly appear!" Sabé cried, glaring at him.

Qui-Gon shrugged,_ I'm sorry milady, but I felt you needed someone to bounce ideas off of._

Sabé stood up from the grass, wiping her dress, "No, thank you. You wouldn't help me a year ago; why would you help me now?"

_Because you're so close, Sabé, you just don't realize how close you are._

Sabé tilted her head, looking at him and grunted, "Anything you say doesn't really help matters, Qui-Gon Jinn. Why can't you tell me how all of this is connected? I mean, you know by the time the Jedi figure this stuff out, it'll be too late."

_Perhaps. Maybe you're right, maybe I am wasting your time and theirs. I could tell you everything but then I will have altered history dramatically...The future is already in motion now that Obi-Wan and Anakin are away on this mission._

"That's very interesting, but once again, it doesn't solve the problem," she muttered, "and I'm not going to stay here and argue with a ghost. It's late and I have to pick up Mara from her lesson with Master Yoda."

Qui-Gon laughed. _You are a very stubborn woman, Sabé Maberrie. But you're also very smart, and I know, you will put the pieces together._

Sabé huffed and looked at him seriously, "I know, eventually I will, but until then, this is one mystery I cannot solve on my own and no, I don't want more cryptic meanings from you either." she said bluntly, leaving the hall.

* * *

"...Had another visit from Qui-Gon you did," Master Yoda said. Normally, she would speak with her husband on these matters, but Sabé didn't want to bother him with this when he needed to be focused on his current mission. "Believe you do, that you were close to solving the mystery of the Sith, you were?"

Sabé shrugged. "I'm not sure what to think, Master. But after everything that has happened these past three years, I know points to something," she paused, "...After Mara was born, and Anakin came to visit us, his presence scared her. Of course, I didn't think much about it. I thought Mara was simply being fussy but then, when I brought her to meet Padmé at her office and when the Chancellor came to visit, Mara reacted the same way."

"She was not a trained then," Mace added as Yoda paced around the room and then finally settled on his seat next to him, "There are many signs pointing to the fact that something big is coming, milady but I doubt the Chancellor is a Sith."

"Why do you doubt that?" Sabé asked.

Mace shrugged, "Because, of the Sith we have seen, they are younger in age and therefore, more swift and agile. We have not seen an old Sith Master, much less know if a man as old as Palpatine can handle Sith powers."

"I still don't see why you wouldn't consider it as a possibility," Sabé continued. "I visited with the Chancellor. I wanted to see if there was anyone he knew that is for the military creation act and is very desperate to see it pass through the Senate."

"And?" Yoda asked, "Tell you, he did?"

Sabé looked down and frowned. "No. He said because I am no longer a politician, he could not discuss with me such issues," she whispered. "I don't trust him, Masters. I haven't trusted him since the day I met him."

Mace sighed and glanced at the little Master beside him, Yoda rubbed his chin briefly. "If deceiving us, the Chancellor is, know it about, we would."

"But that's what I'm saying, Masters!" she cried and Mace frowned at her. "I'm sorry to raise my voice, but I think the Chancellor has been deceiving you for years. I think he is a Sith Lord, and considering how long he has been in office, he may already have a cult following in the Senate."

Mace leaned forward again. "Milady, we understand your concern but if the Chancellor is a Sith Master, he would not have been able to hide under our radar for so long," he paused and sat back. "Now, I believe your daughter is anxiously waiting for your meeting with us to be done."

Sabé smiled curtly and bowed before leaving the chamber in silence, furious and dumbfounded why the Council couldn't see what she saw. She was certain the Chancellor was hiding something, wearing the mask of a politician while he sat back and played with the Senators, twisting and molding their perceptions. Politicians were like that—good politicians told the people they were working for what they wanted to hear but then turn around and act the complete opposite.

_Maybe I'm just being paranoid.. _Sabé wondered as she found Mara playing with Master Unduli. Sabé smiled, approaching the Jedi Master that had become her adopted mother over the years. "Mara, it's time to go. My meeting with the Council is over."

The three-year-old red head turned to her mother. She had grown so much over the year, her red hair thicker and her blue eyes had become green. "Will Daddy join us for dinner tonight, Mama?"

"No angel, he won't," Sabé whispered but then smiled. "He's on a very important mission. You know how daddy has all these important missions to help people, angel? Right now, he's helping a friend of mine, your aunt Padmé."

The girl nodded, saying goodbye to the other children as Sabé greeted Luminara. "Thank you again, Luminara, for watching Mara."

"It's always a pleasure to play with Mara, Sabé, and I pray to the Force for your husband's safe return, and that this mystery is solved quickly for all those concerned."

tbc

Chapter 4, Post 3

It had been years since he made the trip from the upper part of Coruscant to the "tough part of Coruscant." He smiled, remembering when Sabé dragged him to go clubbing in industrial part of Alderaan's capital. He was against the idea, of course, mainly because as her bodyguard at the time, he didn't think it was going to be very safe. She forced him to wear a tight leather pants, slit shirt and messed up his nicely groomed hair, but the only problem was that he didn't know how to dance in leather pants. Sabé, on the other hand, had no problem moving in leather and she wore her black leather dress very well, the corset wrapping around her waist...

A smug grin stretched across his face as he remembered how beautiful and sexy she looked that night and then frowned, remembering he had an assignment to focus on. Obi-Wan continued down the street and then stopped as he came upon his destination, smiled again and walked quietly inside the diner. A waitress droid, carrying plates of half-eaten food rolled around the counter as Obi-Wan sat down at a window booth.

"Is Dex around?" Obi-Wan asked..

The droid blinked, studying Obi-Wan carefully as he studied her as well. Droids were hard to read, but he knew she was trying to figure out his intentions in wanting to see Dex. "Yeah, what' ya want with him?" the droid finally asked.

"Oh no, he's not in trouble." Ben said as the droid turned back to the counter.

"Someone to see ya, honey," the droid called to the back, and then turned her gaze again back to Obi-Wan. "A Jedi, by the looks of him." she added quietly.

Steam billowed out from the kitchen hatch behind the counter as a huge head poked through. "Obi-Wan, hold on. I'll be right with ya." The alien vanished again and Obi-Wan smiled, fixing his robes

The droid scooted around the counter in Obi-Wan's direction, carrying plates of half-eaten food scooted by the booth and then stopped. "You want a cup of jawa juice?"

Obi-Wan told her "no" and the droid went along, attending to other customers. He glanced around the diner, noting the lower class aliens, humans and alien construction workers enjoying their meals. Finally, Dex left the kitchen and waddled over to him. Obi-Wan stood up, bracing his old friend as he spread his arms, enveloping him in a big hug. Obi-Wan settled back into the booth as Dex squeezed himself in.

"So, my friend. What can I do for ya?"

Ben removed the dart from his pocket and showed it off to him. "You can tell me what this is."

Dex rubbed his chin, looking the dart over. "Well, whaddya know..." he paused as he picked up the dart delicately between his puffy fingers and peered at it. "I ain't seen one of these since I was prospecting on Subterrel beyond the Outer Rim!"

"Can you tell where it came from?"

Dex grinned, putting the dart down again between them. "This baby belongs to them cloners. What you got here is a Kamino saberdart."

Obi-Wan examined the dart before hiding it again in his small pack. "Kamino saberdart? I've never heard of a planet Kamino before."

"Ya see, it's these funny little cuts on the side give it away.. Those analysis droids you've got over there only focus on symbols, you know. I should think you Jedi would have more respect for the difference between knowledge and wisdom." he continued.

Ben smiled, taking one more look at the dart, "Dex, if droids could think, we wouldn't be here, would we?" He paused, looking seriously at his friend. "Kamino... doesn't sound familiar. Is it part of the Republic?"

Dex shook his head, rubbing his chin again. "No, it's beyond the Outer Rim. I'd say about twelve parsecs outside the Rishi Maze, toward the south. It should be easy to find, even for those droids in your archive. These Kaminoans keep to themselves. They're cloners. Damned good ones, too."

"Cloners? Are they friendly?"

Dex grinned again, chuckling deeply. "It depends, Obi-Wan,"

"Depends on what Dex?"

His grin widened. "On how good your manners are.. and how big your pocketbook is.."

* * *

"Bail, I wasn't expecting you so early," Sabé muttered as she opened an inch of her apartment door. Bail smiled at her and then frowned. He had never been inside the Jedi Temple before, but to Sabé, walking the familiar halls and greeting the many Jedi Masters wasn't new to her. Sabé smiled, rubbing her forehead as she stepped aside and let him in. "I'm sorry, do you want some refreshments or something?"

Bail shrugged, walking down the hallway until he came to the main room, which consisted of a small kitchenette, dining room and living room, and a small hallway to the left led to two bedrooms. "No, that's all right Sabé. I tried talking to some people about who might be for the military creation act. I was given some names, but if I may be honest, I think the real players in this operation are the parties that are still on the banking roll of the Trade Federation."

Sabé moaned, sitting back on the couch. The Trade Federation. It had been ten years since they tried to invade Naboo. Sabé had been Padmé's decoy then, but still, ten years later, it was still difficult to convict them of treason. "Who is on the banking roll of the Trade Federation?"

"The Banking Clan, the Techo Union...Sabé, I was thinking about something while on my way over here," Bail paused. "I know the reason you left the political scene was to start a family of your own, but what if you worked as an aide in the Senate?"

"An aide?" Sabé questioned. "You mean become some Senator's personal secretary? No offense milord, but I already have a job here in the Temple. I'm a Basic teacher, and I love my job. I'm closer to Mara and Ben. I don't want to be working late hours in the Senate building, filing papers and recording speeches."

Bail waved his hand and smiled. "It was only a thought, milady, nothing more," he gasped and the stood up. "I only brought it up because you'll have more access to records as an aide."

Sabé smiled. "Thank you, milord but I made a vow to Ben when I married him that I would leave that life behind, and I have," she paused and then stood up from the couch. "Thank you for coming Bail, and I'm sorry I had to refuse your suggestion."

"I understand milady." he said.

* * *

"A senatorial aide?" Luminara questioned Sabé as they both grabbed their lunch in the Temple cafeteria. "If you told the Senator no, why are you still thinking about it, Sabé?"

Sabé grabbed a bread roll, removing some credits from her purse and paying the cashier as Luminara followed behind her. "I'm not thinking about it, Luminara. I dropped out of that scene before because I wanted a family of my own."

"Yes, but you still visited the Senatorial building to talk to the Chancellor."

"I did. I won't deny that, but the visit doesn't mean I want to be a politician again. I know how politicians work, Luminara, and I know what a dangerous life it can be, too."

The blue-eyed woman smiled, eating her soup. "A Jedi's life can be dangerous too, milady, but we don't stop what we do because it's dangerous. We do what we have to do because it's our life."

"But I'm happy with my life, Luminara," Sabé cried, "and I know if I become an aide, politics will consume my life again and I'll be a stranger to Mara, and I don't want that ...I already worry because of Ben's missions that he'll become a stranger to her."

"Sabé, Ben is not a stranger! He's Mara's father and she knows who he is," Luminara smiled. "I know Mara is young but she must understand that her Daddy has the obligation to help people."

Sabé huffed, playing with her food. "She does but it still worries me that one day if he came home, and what would happen if she didn't recognize him?"

Luminara smiled and placed her hand on Sabé's. "Sabé, Mara knows her father. He'll never be a stranger to her." Sabé smiled but in the back of her mind, the fear still lingered.

* * *

For days, Sabé kept herself busy grading papers and revising lesson plans. A long time ago, she had accepted as the wife of a Jedi Master Ben would be gone for periods of time on missions, but it still worried her how Mara felt about any of it. One night during dinner, Sabé studied Mara. The girl smiled at her a couple times and then stopped eating, studying her instead and Sabé smiled. "Hopefully Daddy will be home again in a couple days. You'd like wouldn't you Mara?"

"I miss Daddy." she said, a big grin on her face.

Sabé played with her food. "Um, Mara, how do you feel about Daddy's missions? I mean, you know he has to be away sometimes helping other people. How do you feel when he's away? Are you angry, are you sad?"

Mara shrugged. "I worry about him for a day and then remind myself, he's the most powerful Jedi ever and he'll be all right."

"Do you ever feel angry when he's not here?"

She shrugged again, confused by the question. "Why would I be angry with Daddy for doing what he does? Are you angry with him?"

Sabé nodded no profusely and stood up from the table, leaning on the counter instead. "Of course, I'm not angry with your father. I just worry sometimes how his long periods of time away from you affect you emotionally."

"It bothers me sometimes but I know he's doing good things to help people, 'cause that's what Jedi do. We help people in need."

"Yes, we do darling," Sabé whispered and turned back to her daughter. "Finish up and then I'll tell you a story before going to bed."

Mara giggled. "Mama, I'm too old for bedtime stories…unless you're going to tell me about one of Daddy's missions."

Sabé smiled. "Of course." Mara ate some more of her food and then darted from the table, running to her room. iAt least I know she isn't resentful of him and loves him unconditionally, as I do too.i Sabé set the dishes in the sink, cleaned herself up and then joined Mara in her room.

* * *

Ben smiled, remembering that around this time, Sabé would be putting Mara to bed and telling her a story. Even though the three old always protested that she was too old for stories, secretly, he knew Mara still loved them, especially when they were about his past missions with Anakin. It pleased him that stories about his life entertained her and she aspired to be like him one day, the daughter of the greatest Jedi ever, as she would say.

And then he frowned as ship came out of hyperspace, hovering over the small dark blue planet of Kamino. He tapped his navigational finder. Before he left, he went to see Master Yoda about his missing planet and the younglings suggested that maybe someone within the Order deleted the planet's entry from the Temple's database. That was the part that disturbed him; that someone would hide this important information from the Jedi.

"There it is, Arfour, right where it should be. Our missing planet, Kamino."

The droid behind beeped as Obi-Wan set a course towards the planet.

Heavy rains and hard-driving winds lashed Obi-Wan's as it approached the platform. Its hull, a shade of green and gray were marked with scratches and scorches from unwanted followers. The ship made a roundabout and settled on one the city's platforms. Arfour turned to the side window, looking down at the city. Tipoca City, capital of Kamino, rested on a stilted platform that kept it above the pounding and ever-present waves that covered the surface of the watery world.

Obi-Wan raised her hood before crawling out of the craft as he made his way through the howling wind to a tower on the far side of the platform. As he passed through the tower door, a shaft of brilliant light pierced his eyes. Ben muttered a curse as he started to look around. His investigation was cut short as he noticed a tall blue alien slowly approach him.

The blue alien tilted its' head slightly, waving its hand. "Master Jedi, so good to see you." The alien paused for a moment, as if recollecting its thoughts and then continued. "The Prime Minister expects you," Taun We continued.

"I'm expected?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"Of course! He is anxious to meet you. After all these years, we were beginning to think you weren't coming. Now please, this way!"

Obi-Wan grunted, a small uneasy feeling developing in his stomach as he followed Taun We. It seemed to him that they walked forever, circling corridors they'd already passed until they arrived at the Prime Minister's office. Obi-Wan entered first, followed shortly by Taun We.

Lama Su rose, gesturing that he sit down as an extra chair lowered from the ceiling. Obi-Wan frowned slightly, realizing these people were an advanced and highly sophisticated race. He sat in the chair as Taun We stood beside the minister, standing nearly motionless.

"May I present Lama Su, Prime Minister of Kamino... and this is Master Jedi.." Taun We said and then turned again to Obi-Wan.

Ben smiled. "Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"I trust you are going to enjoy your stay. We are most happy you have arrived at the best part of the season." Lama Su said, smiling.

"You make me feel most welcome."

"...And now to business. You will be delighted to hear we are on schedule. Two hundred thousand units are ready, with another million well on the way."

Ben frowned slightly, the uneasiness returning to his stomach but he still smiled despite himself, "That is.. good news."

"Please tell your Master Sifo-Dyas that we have every confidence his order will be met on time and in full. He is well, I hope."

"I'm sorry? Master..?" Ben asked again.

Sifo-Dyas. Obi-Wan flinched slightly, he was familiar with the name. Sifo-Dyas was a powerful Master, one of the best in the Order before he left. He had heard many stories about him from other Masters that had worked with him on missions.

"Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas. He's still a leading member of the Jedi Council, is he not?" Lama Su questioned.

"Master Sifo-Dyas was killed almost ten years ago," Obi-Wan whispered.

Lama Su sighed and frowned. "Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that. But I'm sure he would have been proud of the army we've built for him."

"The army?"

Su smiled. "Yes, a clone army. And, I must say, one of the finest we've ever created."

Ben raised her eyebrow, resting his hand on his right knee as he leaned forward. "Tell me, Prime Minister, when my Master first contacted you about the army, did he say whom it was for?"

"Of course he did. This army is for the Republic...But you must be anxious to inspect the units for yourself." Su said quickly and rose from the chair.

"That's why I'm here."

Lama Su smiled, leading him to the door as Taun We left her place and followed behind them.

* * *

Sabé was shocked to find herself yawning as she sat there on the edge of Mara's bed. Despite her effects, Mara was still awake, anxiously waiting to hear the rest of the story. Sabé rubbed her forehead, glancing at the wall chrono and began to stand up. "Sorry, Mara, but it's late now and you have an early tutoring session with Master Windu."

Mara moaned and hid her face beneath her blanket. "Why do I have to keep going to those sessions when I already know how to control my powers?"

"We've been though this before, Mara. You're not like all the other Padawan Learners, you're special," Sabé said and smiled at her. "Do you know why you're special? You're special because your father is a Jedi, and I'm not. But since you were born, you had possessed very powerful gifts, gifts that are meant to be used to help people."

"I've heard this speech from Daddy, Mama. I just don't see why I have to keep going…?" Sabé gave her a look and Mara quieted, "But I know I have to because you and Dad won't allow me to stop going, right?"

Sabé nodded yes, smiling as she leaned down and kissed Mara's forehead. She stood up, shutting down the lights and left the room.

* * *

With several long hours to herself, Sabé decided to take a bath. So many things still worried her, the future, what evil was lurking about and Mara's true feelings of her father, but for a couple hours all she wanted to do was forget all of it. The tub filled and Sabé poured in some soap mix and then stepped in herself, removing her robe and relaxed.

She smiled, remembering the boat ride on Alderaan, where she asked Ben to help her write a poem. He wasn't very good at it, he was horrible, in fact, but that didn't matter. He was a Jedi Master, so she didn't expect him to be a poet, but Sabé, on the other hand, was a natural poet. The words seemed to flow into her head and then somehow make their way on paper, flowing as languidly as a waterfall.

If Sabé hadn't become a politician, she could have become a writer. It had been her dream, in fact, to be a famous poet and writer, but the dream didn't pan out exactly the way she wanted. She found it was hard for someone to recognize her talent and talk to the right people about publishing her work. Sabé later realized that as much as she loved writing, she needed a career that would actually show results. Politics was the only career that fit into that category, but it was still a very stressful life for her. When she first started out, she knew absolutely nothing about the way things were done, and then Padmé helped her get the job as Foreign Ambassador.

But she had given up that life for a reason, many reasons in fact. Politics took her away from Naboo and her family, and prevented her from having a family of her own. Before Ben, she had dated off and on, but those were never serious relationships. Her career always came first, no matter how much she wanted the relationship to work.

Sabé sighed and slipped beneath the water, blowing bubbles and then surfaced again. If Mara saw her like this, her daughter would call her behavior silly but Sabé didn't really care. How many times in her life did she actually get to enjoy her privacy?

* * *

Sabé grumbled, finding herself again in the Senate building. Bail had comm'd her early that morning, letting her know there was going to be a big meeting in the Chancellor's office about the Clone Army debate. She didn't want to go and sit there for nine plus hours, watching and listening to senators mindlessly debate whether or not the Republic really needed a clone army. As the former Foreign Ambassador, Sabé knew how senseless some of these meetings could be and didn't want any part in it. But still, she went anyway and met Bail in the lobby of the Senate building and he escorted her to the Chancellor's office.

The Chancellor's secretary was surprised to see her but Sabé brushed it off as Bail explained she was a former political official of Naboo and deserved to be in the meeting. iFormer political official,i Sabé reminded herself. iI'm only a Basic teacher, I don't belong here but then again, why did I come? Because I care about Naboo and the Republic.i

"Milady Sabé," the Chancellor started, "I wasn't expecting you would join these proceedings.." He glanced at Organa and the two men glared at each other.

Sabé stepped forward, clearing her throat. "I wasn't expecting to attend this meeting, Chancellor, but Senator Organa can be very persuasive."

"Thank you again for involving the former Ambassador," he said and turned to his aide, whispering something to her. The aide nodded, bowed to the senators and quietly left the office. "Now, please if we may begin."

The Senators sat down, Sabé taking the chair next to Bail. She asked herself again why she was there but the voice inside her head reminded her it was because she cared about Naboo and worried about the fate of the Republic. They all turned once the representative from Naboo, Jar-Jar Binks, arrived. He smiled at everyone and then stood beside Sabé.

"...Also in this meeting, we hope to have update about the status of Master Kenobi's investigation, which we expect later this afternoon."

Sabé immediately looked up, a slight smile on her face. That was why she had to be there, to hear from her husband. She always worried about him when he was away on missions.

"…But also to discuss the split in the senate over the military creation act," he added as Sabé and Bail exchanged looks. "It still disturbs me that some senators will stop at nothing to see this act passed. With the growing threat of the Separatists, however, it seems less and less likely this act will be forgotten and another solution will present itself," the Chancellor paused and looked at Sabé. "Ah, former Ambassador, what do you think of the creation of the act?"

Sabé frowned, looking at the Senators around her. She hadn't expected to be put on the spot. Bail assured her on their way over that she was only going to listen in on the conversation and that she wasn't expected to be involved. But now, that had changed. "Where do I stand? I oppose the act of course. Padmé --- Senator Naberrie is a good friend of mine and I hate that she is being singled out amongst many Senators that strongly oppose this legislation. If the act is approved by the Senate, I fear the coming dark days the Republic will face..."

Many of the Senators laughed, dismissing the belief. The Chancellor himself nodded, silencing everyone. "I fear too, M' lady, that if the act is passed, there will be many dark days and much sadness."

"With no disrespect M' lady," Mas Amedda interrupted, "but you are married to a Jedi, and are starting to sound like them. You don't know what the Republic will be like if the act is passed."

Sabé smiled, turning to the senator. "With no disrespect to milord, but I know from experience, greed can make Senators act and do things they wouldn't normally agree to if the act would profit them in some way," she paused. "Or do you not forget that nearly ten years ago, the Trade Federation illegally invaded Naboo over the issue of taxation of trade routes?"

"No M' lady, we have not forgotten about that horrible crisis," Amedda mumbled, "but you do bring up a good point about the Jedi. As you may know, many of them are scattered throughout the galaxy and very few in the Temple itself. The Republic depends on the security the Jedi provide, but you and I know the Republic consists of more than one planet or system. How can the Jedi provide the security we need if they are so sparsely scattered?"

Sabé felt like strangling the senator. How did a debate over the creation of an army for the Republic turn to the Jedi's abilities to protect the Republic? It disgusted her, especially since she was the wife of a well-known Jedi Master. No doubt he knew she would side with the Jedi because of her attachments. "And if I hadn't come to this meeting, Senator, would the Jedi's abilities still be the focus or the matter we're supposed to be discussing?"

Bail nervously cleared his throat, cracking the harsh tension in the room. "If we may return to the original discussion senators about the act?"

The Chancellor fidged, obviously threatened by Sabé's remarks. Her character and attitude was exactly like Senator Naberrie's, but unlike her, Sabé was more blunt with her words. "Thank you milady for your words," he said and glanced at Bail, the two of them exchanging glares. "But I believe M' lady Maberrie has a point. If the Republic wants a clone army to defend it, I'm afraid there will be many dark days to come."

Sabé sighed as she leaned against her chair, glancing at Bail. Somehow, she felt powerless to convince the Senators.

* * *

Obi-Wan gritted his teeth as he examined the transmitter dish. He left Kamino less than an hour ago, following a bounty hunter and tracking him to Geonosis. Everything was moving too fast. Someone hired the bounty hunter to be the original host for the creation of a clone army, and somehow, he knew whoever deleted the existence of Kamino from the Jedi archives was the same person who ordered the clone army into production.

"The transmitter is working, but we're not receiving a return signal. Coruscant's too far. Arfour, can you boost the power?" he asked the red droid behind the pilot seat. Arfour rotated his red head, assessing the situation and then told him no. "We'll have to try something else."

Ben jumped off the wing and then climbed back into the cockpit, touching his fingers to the navigational screen. "Maybe we can contact Anakin on Naboo. It's much closer... Anakin, Anakin, do you copy? This is Obi-Wan Kenobi." He waited awhile for the transmission to go through but nothing happened. "He's not on Naboo, Arfour. I'm going to try and widen the search. I hope nothing's happened to him."

Elsewhere, a Geonosian fluttered his wings, spying on Obi-Wan as he sat in his star fighter, and then vanished.

"...That's Anakin's tracking signal all right, but it's coming from Tatooine!" Ben moaned, leaving the cockpit again and jumping down onto the ground as Arfour fixed the transmitter to Anakin's coordinates. "What in the blazes is he doing there? I told him to stay on Naboo." He checked the transmitter again and furrowed his brow. "All right. We're all set. We haven't much time. Anakin? Anakin, do you copy? This is Obi-Wan Kenobi."

R2-D2's whirled his domed head around as the holo recorder suddenly came on. "Record this message. Anakin, my long-range transmitter has been knocked out. Retransmit this message to Coruscant." The droid dutifully listened to the desperate message as Obi-Wan's voice cut off, and R2 whistled in dismay.

* * *

"Bail," Sabé started. Bail smiled and stood up, quietly excusing himself as Sabé left the office and he followed in suit. The senator watched and waited until they were gone but Amedda started to mumble curses in his language and pace around the room. "I can't stand this!" she cried. "I swear, if I stay here any longer, I'm likely to commit murder. I can't stand sitting in there and listening to them, especially senator Amedda. He makes me sick and I hate to say it, but the Chancellor seems to be the sensible one in the mix!"

Bail knew Amedda was a hardened politician, so he knew her feelings were just. "I'm sorry you have to leave Sabé," he said and then smiled. "But before you go, I must applaud on your attitude and character in there. Sabé, you were wonderful. You're very passionate in your beliefs, more so than Senator Amidala. You're very brave to say the things you do. I'd wish you'd stay to keep Amedda in his place."

Sabé laughed and blushed. "Thank you, Bail, but I can't stay. Besides, it's getting late and Mara's tutoring session was probably cut short because we're all waiting to hear from Obi-Wan."

"All the same, Sabé, I still think you were wonderful and if you ever decide to be a politician, I will be the lead sponsor in your campaign."

* * *

Padmé squinted as the sun blazed heavily over head and stood there beside Owen and Beru, all of them staring at the lone headstone. She knew when she and Anakin arrived at the homestead and found Cliegg and Owen, and learned Shmi had been kidnapped by Tuskan Raiders, Padmé feared they were too late. Ten years ago, Ani invited her, Qui-Gon and Jar-Jar to stay at their homestead while Tatooine's sand storm moved about wildly outside. But it was that time with Shmi that she knew that she had given her permission to take her place and care for Ani.

Shmi knew no matter what happened, Padmé would always care for her boy. Now, she and Ani were reunited again, she still cared for Ani, but now she was realizing he wasn't little Ani anymore, but a man. And she was beginning to feel…she was beginning to feel…

Padmé shrugged and directed her gaze to Anakin as he left her side and walked solemnly to his mother's grave, kneeling before it. He picked up a handful of sand, letting the fibers run through his fingers.

"I wasn't strong enough to save you, Mom," he said and let more grains of sand fall. "I wasn't strong enough. But I promise I won't fail again.." Anakin let the rest of the sand fall from his hand as he stood up. "I miss you so much."

Silence. Padmé glanced at Anakin as he stood there before her grave. He was hurting so much, and for once, she wished she could forget they both had responsibilities, run to him and promise him everything was going to be all right. Padmé nodded and then turned as R2 approached them. "Artoo, what are you doing here?"

The droid beeped and whistled as C-3PO translated for him, and he turned back to Padmé, Anakin, Beru and Owen. "It seems that he is carrying a message from an Obi-Wan Kenobi. Master Ani, does that name mean anything to you?"

* * *

"…I have tracked the bounty hunter Jango Fett to the droid factories on Geonosis…The Trade Federation is taking delivery of a droid army here and it is clear that Viceroy Gunray is behind the assassination attempts on Senator Amidala." He breathed and continued, "The Commerce Guilds and Corporate Alliance have both pledged their armies to Count Dooku and are forming an…"

Obi-Wan suddenly removed his lightsabre, sensing a disturbance nearby. Anakin and Padmé watched him as he moved about, looking in all directions as he was suddenly overwhelmed by Droidekas.

Yoda sighed and then turned to Mace, leaning on his gimmer stick. "More happening on Geonosis, I feel, than has been revealed."

Mace turned back to the hologram, looking at Anakin and Padmé as they waited for his instruction on the situation. "Anakin, we will deal with Count Dooku. The most important thing for you is to stay where you are. Protect the Senator at all costs. That is your first priority."

"Understood, Master," he whispered. He heard Padmé turn in her chair and check the coordinates for Geonosis.

"They'll never get there in time to save him. They have to come halfway across the galaxy," she said and Anakin leaned closer on the console. "Look, Geonosis is less than a parsec away." Before Anakin could respond, Padmé started to hit buttons and switches.

He shrugged, leaning again on the co-pilot chair. "If he's still alive…"

Padmé frowned and turned back to him. "Ani, are you just going to sit here and let him die?? He's your friend.. your mentor.."

"He's like my father!" he cried back and huffed, "but you heard Master Windu. He gave me strict orders to stay here."

"He gave you strict orders to protect me..." she turned and flicked some more switches, grabbing the navigational stick as the engines fired outside, "...and I'm going to save Obi-Wan. So if you plan to protect me, you will have to come along."

Then, Anakin realized that this wasn't just for her. It was for Sabé and Mara. Padmé and Sabé were more than friends or colleagues, they were sisters and a part of her family.

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

Fallen Angels  
Chapter 5

Chapter 5, Post 1

Sabé sighed, kneeling down next to Mara as she talked excitedly with her friends, telling them stories about her father's missions. Normally, Sabé would be more focused on listening to Mara talk proudly about Obi-Wan but his current mission worried her. What if this was the last time? What if he didn't come home? Then Sabé would have to recite that speech she'd rehearsed by herself so many times he was away..

Master Windu always told her not to worry because Obi-Wan was always careful and would never make a mistake that could end…i/No, I need to stop thinking about this! If I keep worrying, Mara will pick it up and become worried herself. She needs to believe her father will come home to her and me. /i

"…and Anakin stupidly fell into the nest of gundarks," she finished and rolled her eyes. "For a Padawan Learner, he really isn't too bright. He does really stupid things sometimes!"

"Do gundarks eat humans?" one of the smaller children asked.

Mara shrugged. "Of course, they don't," she paused and thought to herself, trying to remember if they did. "No, they don't. Daddy grabbed his lightsabre, prayed to the Force there weren't any adult gundarks around and jumped into the nest, grabbing Anakin and jumping down from the nest, which was over 20 feet high!"

"Are gundarks' nests' really that high? Don't they fly low around the ground?" the same child asked.

Mara frowned. This little one was asking so many questions, taking away her thunder and it really annoyed her. "I don't know if they fly low or up really high above the clouds, Lexis! The nest was really, extremely high! That's all I know."

"Then, you're not a very good storyteller Mara if you don't know…" Lexis mumbled, crossing her arms, standing up from the circle and walked over to another group of kids.

Mara's mouth dropped. She scowled and pounded her fist into the mat. "It is too really high!" she shouted back.

Lexis turned back to her and huffed. "I heard from other children, you told them it was lower than that." She put out her hand and slapped it. "If it was that high to begin with, you need to stick to your story and say that it is."

Mara groaned and jumped up from the map, crossing her arms too. "Are you calling my father a liar!"

Sabé moaned, rising from the mat and standing beside her daughter. "Mara, come on. Stop this. Lexis is two years younger than you. You know better than to fight someone so much younger than you."

"But she called Daddy a liar, and I know he isn't. He always tells me the truth!" Mara pouted as she turned to her mother.

"Mara, you have to learn to let some things go because sometimes it really isn't worth fighting for," she said and smiled. "I've heard your father recall he didn't know exactly how high that nest was from the ground."

Mara looked back at Lexis and then at her mom, and smiled. "Mom, when is Daddy coming home?"

Sabé shrugged, her fingers brushing through Mara's reddish hair. and smiled. "I hope soon, darling. I hope…" Before she could continue, Sabé dropped to the floor in pain. Mara dropped to her side, and even Lexis ran over and sat beside Mara. Sabé winced in pain on the mat, feeling an invisible pain run through her body, and she knew. Ben was in trouble, and in a lot of pain too. And she was feeling that pain with him.

Sabé moaned, sitting a top the medical bed as she tried to explain to the many healers that she was fine. After she fainted in the crèche, someone called the healers and brought her to the ward. She had been examined thoroughly for any health conditions and asked so many questions. At one point, she decided it would be best to simply nod, say yes or no when appropriate and then wait for the moment they all decided to leave her alone and then, make a break for it.

She couldn't afford to stick around the medical ward any longer when she knew her husband was in danger. Earlier in their marriage, they had developed a bond. Sabé was afraid the bond would be too much – certainly it scared her that one day she would feel his death and it would hurt more than anything. But what happened before, Sabé knew what she felt wasn't Obi-Wan's death.

i/I need to get out of here and talk to Master Windu/i she finally decided. The former decoy glanced around the room - the healers that had been probing her before were scattered. They were either looking over the tests or were off attending to other patients. Sabé quietly jumped down from the bed and started casually for the door. Five footsteps to the door, she was stopped by Master Aiska.

"Sabé, what are you doing here? Are you well?" the woman asked.

Sabé turned and smiled at her. She glanced around the room, watching to see if other healers had noticed her escape. "Master Aiska, I really need to go. Ben, he's---"

Aiska frowned sourly. "In trouble again? He'll always be in trouble on missions, Sabé. He can't help it."

"I realize that Master but I felt---"

Aiska looked at her curiously, probing her and then beckoned her closer. "You have a bond with him, don't you?" Sabé didn't say anything but her attitude spoke louder. "Go then. See Master Windu, maybe you can catch him before he goes to the Senate."

Bail paced nervously about the Chancellor's office. His only solace was that Sabé had left before she witnessed her husband's capture. So much was happening too quickly and he felt there wasn't anything he could do stop these things. "…The Commerce Guilds are preparing for war...there can be no doubt of that," he muttered.

Palpatine sighed. "Count Dooku must have made a treaty with them."

Bail stopped pacing, turned and faced the Chancellor. "We must stop them before they're ready."

"Master Yoda, how many Jedi are available to go to Geonosis?"

Yoda closed his eyes and then reopened his eyes, looking at the Chancellor. "Throughout the galaxy, thousands of Jedi there are. To send on a special mission, only two hundred are available."

"The debate is over! Now we need that clone army!" Amedda declared. "We need to do something to defend ourselves."

Bail glared at the Senator. "Unfortunately, the debate is not over. The Senate will never approve the use of the clones before the Separatists attack."

"This is a crisis! The Senate must vote the Chancellor emergency powers! He could then approve the use of the clones," Amedda explained. "It is for the good of the Republic, to protect it from these rebels."

Palpatine frowned sourly, looking to Mas Amedda. "But what Senator would have the courage to propose such a radical amendment?"

"If only Senator Amidala were here…" Amedda mused.

"Master Windu," Sabé cried as she found the Master leaving his office. "What's happening? I felt something ...I don't know what it was but I know Ben's in trouble."

"He is." The Jedi Master glanced around and then gestured Sabé follow him. "We were waiting for a transmission from him but after a few short minutes, he was attacked and captured."

Sabé felt her heart pound wildly in her chest. Captured? "How far is he?"

"Far, milady," he said. "I am going to meet Master Yoda in the Senate building. Most likely the Senate will commission the use of a Clone Army to be dispatched to Geonosis to rescue Obi-Wan."

"What about Anakin and Padmé? Where are they?" Sabé questioned.

Mace shrugged. "Still on Naboo. They're too far out to mount a rescue attempt." He smiled and rested a hand on her shoulder. "I promise you milady, Obi-Wan will be safe. We'll bring him home to you."

"Thank you, Master," Sabé whispered, "and May the Force be with you."

"Traitor!" Obi-Wan said as he watched Dooku enter the room. Someone discovered his presence and was captured. Though he hadn't seen him after his capture, Obi-Wan felt Dooku's presence nearby and as the first person to see him, he had no doubt in his mind the Count was the leader.

The Count frowned, "Oh no, my friend. This is a mistake. A terrible mistake. They've gone too far. This is madness."

"I thought you were the leader here Dooku." he accused.

He shrugged, walking around Obi-Wan's levitating body, "This had nothing to do with me, I assure you. I promise you I will petition immediately to have you set free."

"Well, I hope it doesn't take too long. I have work to do."

The Count continued to walk around the Force fields, "May I ask why a Jedi Knight is all the way out here on Geonosis?"

"I've been tracking a bounty hunter named Jango Fett. Do you know him?"

Dooku was quiet for a long time, rubbing his chin, laughing slightly, "There are no bounty hunters here that I'm aware of. Geonosian's don't trust them."

"Well, who can blame them? But he is here, I can assure you."

Dooku walked around the force field some more, "It's a great pity that our paths have never crossed before, Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon always spoke very highly of you," he paused, "I wish he were still alive. I could use his help right now."

"Qui-Gon Jinn would never join you." he spat back.

He laughed heartily, "Don't be so sure, my young Jedi. You forget that he was once my apprentice just as you were once his. He knew all about the corruption in the Senate, but he would have never gone along with it if he had known the truth as I have."

Obi-Wan felt his pulse race. What truth was there? Suddenly, he remembered Sabé's suspicions about the Sith's control over the Senate and thought maybe this was the proof she needed. Still, Obi-Wan remained calm. If the Count knew what he was talking about, he wouldn't have anything to tell Sabé or the Council. "The truth?"

Dooku stopped pacing and turned to Obi-Wan, "The truth. What if I told you that the Republic was now under the control of the Dark Lords of the Sith?"

"No, that's not possible. The Jedi would be aware of it."

The Count chuckled, "The dark side of the Force has clouded their vision, my friend. Hundreds of Senators are now under the influence of a Sith Lord called Darth Sidious."

"I don't believe you."

Dooku began to pace again, "The Viceroy of the Trade Federation was once in league with this Darth Sidious. But the Dark Lord betrayed him ten years ago. He came to me for help. He told me everything. The Jedi Council would not believe him. I tried many times to warn them but they wouldn't listen to me. Once they sensed the Dark Lord's presence, it would then be too late," he stopped pacing and faced Obi-Wan, "You must join me, Obi-Wan, and together we will destroy the Sith."

"I will never join you, Dooku."

The Jedi frowned and shrugged, "It may be difficult to secure your release."

tbc

Chapter 5, Post 2

"Order, Order!" Mas Amedda's voice sounded through the chambers as Master Windu met Master Yoda, sitting on a ledge overlooking the Senate chamber. Not surprisingly, opposing senators were yelling furiously at one another. "Order!" Amedda commanded again and the cries died down as the Chancellor rose from his seat.

"In the regrettable absence of Senator Amidala, the chair recognizes senior representative of Naboo, Jar Jar Binks."

Many of the Senators laughed as the Nubian pod floated to the middle of the chamber. The Gungan looked at Palpatine nervously, and then cleared his throat. "Senators, dellow felagates...In response to the direct threat to the Republic mesa propose that the Senate give immediately emergency powers to the Supreme Chancellor."

The uproar returned and then silenced as it was replaced by a rolling wave of applause. Palpatine rose again from his chair, smiled thanks to Jar Jar as he moved the pod back to its place next to the Alderenian Council. "It is with great reluctance that I have agreed to this calling. I love democracy... I love the Republic. The power you give me I will lay down when this crisis has abated. And as my first act with this new authority, I will create a grand army of the Republic to counter the increasing threats of the separatists."

Mace leaned off the wall and turned to Master Yoda, "It is done, then. I will take what Jedi we have left to Geonosis."

Yoda scratched his chin. "Visit I will the cloners on Kamino and see this army they have created for the Republic."

Outside of the chamber, Sabé leaned against the senate wall, closed her eyes and bit her lower lip.

"Don't be afraid." he said.

Padmé looked at him briefly, her eyes red from crying. He hadn't said anything to her since their capture, or she to him. During that long silence, Padmé had been able to reevaluate her feelings. When she first met Anakin, he was only a boy with a dream to marry her. Jedi were forbidden to love, but yet her best friend Sabé had been allowed to marry her one true love, also a Jedi. Why couldn't she do the same thing? She cared for Anakin, she realized she did but seeing how much he had grown up and how much he loved her and would be willing to sacrifice for her…wasn't that what love was about?

Padmé turned to him again; she had to tell him. This was her last chance to tell him. "I'm not afraid to die. I've been dying a little bit each day since you came back into my life."

Anakin frowned and turned to her partially, "What are you talking about?"

"I love you."

Anakin blinked his eyes, staring at her, "You love me!" To her ears, he soundedwith her for such an admission. "I thought we decided not to fall in love. That we would be forced to live a lie. That it would destroy our lives..."

Padmé shrugged slightly, "I think our lives are about to be destroyed anyway. I truly, deeply love you, and before we die I want you to know,"

Anakin leaned forward as Padmé kissed him and remembered their stolen kiss on Naboo. Padmé wanted him to kiss her and realized everyday after that she loved him but never admitted it and for the first time, she felt free.

Padmé pulled back from Anakin as the cart was driven into the arena. She saw Obi-Wan chained to the last pillar. He looked irritated and not surprised his Padawan and the Senator managed to be captured. The cart stopped abruptly, and a Geonosian grabbed Padmé's arm dragging her off. Discreetly, the Senator removed a wire from her belt and slipped it into her mouth before being chained next to Anakin.

"I was beginning to wonder if you had gotten my message." Obi-Wan said.

Anakin shrugged. "I retransmitted it as you requested, Master. Then we decided to come and rescue you."

i/Kids/ihe thought to himself, i/So reckless./i Obi-Wan looked up at his chains and then looked pointedly at Anakin. "Good job!"

Once they were secured to the pillars, the cart drove away and the roars in the crowd directed their attention to a high balcony above the arena. Poggle the Lesser, Count Dooku, Nute Gunray, The Fetts and other dignitaries settled on the balcony. Obi-Wan glared at Count Dooku as Poggle stepped forward and waved his hand to the guards in the arena. The crowd's cheers suddenly died. "Let the executions begin!"

The crowd yelled and cheered again as an arena side door opened. The guards moved around the door, holding their spears outward as the Reek, Nexu and Acklay came into the arena. The Acklay snapped at one of the guards, and then continued on.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Anakin whispered.

The creatures tossed their heads, looking around, roaring and screeching, and then stopped once they caught sight of Obi-Wan, Padmé and Anakin, and started to move towards them.

Obi-Wan held his chin high, studying the creatures. "Anakin, take the one on the right. I'll take the one on the left."

The Padawan looked at him incredulously, "What about Padmé?"

Padmé let the wire slip from her mouth, caught it in her hands, and raised her arms to pick the lock of the chains. She turned around and began to pull herself up by the chain to the top of the post. Once on top, she pulled on the chain, trying to break free.

Obi-Wan smiled partly. "She seems to be on top of things."

Anakin frowned and then turned to look at the pillar but Padmé was gone. He noticed her on top of the pillar and smiled, and then frowned when he heard the snarls of the Reek charge his pillar. Anakin jumped, dodging the beast as his head smashed into the post. Using the Force, he landed on its back, and wrapped part of the chain around its horns. The Reek backed off, shaking its head angrily and then started to pull the chain from the post.

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan ducked around the post as the Acklay charged him. The Acklay crunched the post between its claws, slicing though Obi-Wan's chain. He smiled and leapt up, and ran towards one of the guards, followed by the Acklay. The Nexu prowled around Padmé's post, snapping at it as she struggled to tear the chain.

Obi-Wan continued to run against the guards. The guards looked at each other, dropped their spears and left the arena. Obi-Wan picked up one of the spears, and joined Anakin and Padmé again. Anakin moaned as the Reek started to buck, charging around the arena. He whirled the free chain around his head and cast it into the Reek's mouth and the creature's jaw clamped hard on it.

The Nexu's claws dug deep into the post, reaching the top and snapping its jaws at Padmé's feet. As she turned, the Nexu's claw barely caught her shirt, ripping it off, leaving deep marks on her back. The Senator hit the creature with her chain several times, and it fell down the pole. Then, Padmé jumped off the post into the air, swinging around on the chain and whacked the beast on the head. It tumbled back on the sand as Padmé climbed back up the pole, scrambling to the top.

Obi-Wan ran out behind the fallen Orray and threw his spear at the Acklay, hitting it in the neck. He smiled, proud of himself as the creature let out a terrible screech and then Obi-Wan frowned, sensing the error of his ways as it turned on him. The Nexu shook its head, sprung up and made another leap up at Padmé again. This time though, she was able to loosen the chain but the Nexu continued to attack. And then it smashed against the pillar as Anakin's reek stopped next to Padmé's poll.

"Jump!"

Padmé looked at the fallen Nexu and then leapt from the top of the post, landing behind Anakin. She kissed his cheek briefly as the reek charged away, passing the wounded Acklay and Obi-Wan. Seeing them, Obi-Wan darted towards it and jumped onto the Reek's back, behind Anakin and Padmé.

Nute Gunray was horrified. "This isn't how it's supposed to be! Jango, finish her off!"

The bounty hunter stepped forward into the light but the Count motioned for him to stay put. "Patience, Viceroy...she will die."

Droidekas rolled to the center of the arena, surrounding the Jedi. In the archducal box, amid the uproar, a lone-robed figure stalked towards the balcony. Mace Windu ignited his lightsaber and held it to Jango's throat as Count Dooku turned to him. "Master Windu, how pleasant of you to join us. You're just in time for the moment of truth. I would think these two new boys of yours could use a little more training."

Mace smiled slightly. "This party's over." He flicked his fingers and in strategic areas around the arena, hundreds of Jedi switched on their lightsabers.

Dooku's lip curled in slight amusement as he looked back at Mace, and clapped his hands. "Brave, but foolish, my old Jedi friend. You're impossibly outnumbered."

"I don't think so."

The Count looked around the great theater and smiled. "It wasn't the Geonosian's I was thinking about. How well do you think one Jedi will hold up against a thousand Battle Droids?" Mace looked to the arena as thousands of droids rolled in, surrounding Obi-Wan, Padmé and Anakin. Jango fired his flamethrower at Mace, igniting his robe, forcing him to jump from the balcony into the arena.

Anakin shrieked as the droids began to close on the Jedi and fire on them, and then were joined by Geonosian troops, firing ray guns that were more difficult for the Jedi to deflect. Several Jedi ran to the center of the arena and threw lightsabers to Obi-Wan and Anakin. Obi-Wan turned slightly to Anakin and cut his cuff off and then his own. Obi-Wan leapt from the pod, running towards Mace as Anakin and Padmé raced across the arena, the Senator shooting at droids as Anakin cut down the droids with his lightsaber.

Spooked by the battle, the Reek and Nexu bucked their riders off their backs and stampeded around the arena, trampling droids and Jedi in their path. Padmé picked up a discarded pistol, joining the fight. Among the crowd, Jedi cut down swaths of Geonosian's and droids, and in the arena, the Jedi continued their assault on the droids.

Mace Windu ran into the arena, fighting back to back with Obi-Wan as they cut down more droids and deflected shots with their lightsabers.

Although several Jedi were driven back, they had killed heaps of Geonosian's and cut down several droids. Individual Jedi were either killed or injured, or were retreating. Anakin looked at Padmé, surprised to see her fire back shots to the droids and Geonosian's. "You call this diplomacy?"

"No, I call it aggressive negotiations."

Anakin smiled and continued to deflect more blasts. Padmé jumped on the top of the orray, pulling the execution wagon as Anakin ran and jumped into the cart, deflecting laser blasts with his lightsaber. Padmé continued to blast droids as they rode through the arena. On another part of the arena, Obi-Wan and Mace fought back-to-back, lightsabers flashing until the Reek charged and separated them. The Reek chased Mace across the arena and as he slashed at it, he lost his lightsabre.

Jango Fett, watching from above, rocketed down into the arena to do battle with him. Mace retrieved his lightsaber as the Reek tossed Jango away, ending up under the creature. Then, Jango managed to free himself and killed the Reek, leaving him alone with Mace. Mace swung his lightsaber about as Jango pulled two blasters and started to fire on him, as Mace himself ran towards the bounty hunter, deflecting each blast. Then, once Mace was close enough, beheaded the Bounty Hunter. He watched as Jango's head rolled onto the ground and his body lifelessly collapsed.

Mace, Obi-Wan, Anakin, Padmé and an exhausted group of about twenty Jedi stood in the center of the arena, surrounded by a ring of battle droids. The sand around them was littered with dead Geonosian's, shattered droids and dead Jedi. Ki-Adi-Mundi and more survivors from the raiding party were herded into the arena by super battle droids, and from the encircling tiers above, thousands of battle droids leveled their weapons menacingly.

Count Dooku turned to Nute and then lifted his hand, signaling the droids to lower their weapons. "Master Windu, you have fought gallantly. Worthy of recognition in the history archives of the Jedi Order," he paused. "Surrender and your lives will be spared."

"We will not be hostages for you to barter with, Dooku!"

The Count sadly sighed, signaling once again to the droids. "Then, I'm sorry, old friend."

Obi-Wan watched as the droids raised their weapons. He activated his lightsabre and held it at ready as Anakin took the same stance. The Count raised his hand again, this time signaling the droids to fire. Padmé frowned, hearing a loud buzzing sound and looked up.

"Look!"

Obi-Wan, Anakin and the remaining Jedi survivors looked to the sky as six gun ships descended fast into the arena, landing in a cluster around the Jedi. Clone troopers spilled out, firing at the droids as the Jedi and rescue Jedi outnumbered the droids. Amidst the chaos, a small Jedi Master appeared at the door of one of the gun ships, surrounded by clone troopers.

"Circle the Jedi. A perimeter, create, around the survivors."

The surviving Jedi scrambled into the gun ships. Mace hung on tight as the gunship fired all of its weapons, rising out of the arena and over the topmost of the rim. In another part of the deserted arena, young Boba knelt down before his fallen father and picked up his helmet, holding it to his forehead and lowered his head in sorrow.

The Gunship, carrying Obi-Wan, Anakin and Padmé, slowed as it circled over a droid gun-emplacement. Padmé tightened her grip on the handles as she stood behind Anakin and Obi-Wan. It was really happening. The Clone Wars had started, a war she never wanted to happen. She'd warned the Senate several times if they gave in to the Separatists and ordered a Clone army, they could only offer violence in return. But it was too late now.

Padmé was startled as the gunship started to rock violently from near misses. Obi-Wan pointed to a lone speeder ahead of them, accompanied by two smaller speeders. "Look over there..."

"It's Dooku! Shoot him down!" Anakin ordered.

The Captain looked over the weapons, and turned back to the Jedi. "We're out of ordinance, sir," he said.

"Follow him!" Anakin yelled back to the Captain.

"We're going to need some help!" Padmé cried.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, there's no time. Anakin and I can handle this!" he shouted.

Dooku waved his fingers, signaling the two fighters flanking his ship to break away. They veered off left and right, looped around, and came up behind the Gunship. To avoid the beak-wire, the Gunship banked up a steep dune but was still hit. As the ship lurched on its side, Padmé and a clone trooper tumbled out. Anakin clenched his teeth as he watched Padmé fall from the ship and hit the sand.

"Padmé!" he cried and then screamed to the pilot, "Put the ship down! Down!"

Obi-Wan turned angrily to Anakin. "Don't let your personal feelings get in the way," he called back again to the pilot, "Follow that speeder."

The pilot complied, following in pursuit of Dooku's speeder as the gunship was followed by the two beak-wing fighters. Anakin ignored Obi-Wan, calling back to the clone pilot, "Lower the ship!"

"Anakin, I can't take Dooku alone. I need you. If we catch him we can end this war right now. We have a job to do."

Anakin shook his head stubbornly, yelling back at him, "I don't care. Put the ship down."

"You'll be expelled from the Jedi Order."

"I can't leave her."

Obi-Wan looked to the pilot and then looked sternly to Anakin, "Come to your senses. What do you think Padmé would do if she were in your position?"

Anakin sighed, understanding his own reactions and its consequences if he followed through. Dooku would escape and find a way to recruit more systems to his cause. And Padmé would be hurt by his actions by letting him get away. She wouldn't want him to risk her life to sacrifice all she had worked for. "She would do her duty."

"Are you all right?" Padmé heard a voice ask her as she regained consciousness. The gunship was gone and on its way to the hanger she realized as the clone trooped helped her up. "We better get you back to the Forward Command Center."

"No, no. Gather up what troops you can. We've got to get to that hanger," she commanded. "Get a transport. Hurry!"

Anakin and Obi-Wan watched as Count Dooku's speeder parried outside the tower. The gunship parked next to it, Obi-Wan and Anakin leapt down and but as it started to leave, enemy fire hit the gunship and it exploded.

tbc

Chapter 5, Post 3

"You're going to pay for all the Jedi you've killed today, Dooku!" Anakin cried as he and Obi-Wan ran into the dark hanger, their lightsabers ignited.

Dooku turned around slowly, facing Obi-Wan and Anakin. He couldn't believe they were there, trying to stop him.

"We'll take him together," Obi-Wan said. "You go in slowly on the..." Before he could continue, Anakin charged across the open space towards the Count. Anakin raised his lightsaber but at the last moment as he neared him, Dooku raised his hand and tossed him across the room using the Force.

Anakin slumped to the foot of the wall, semi-conscious as the Count moved towards Obi-Wan. "As you can see, my Jedi powers are far beyond yours. Back down," the Count said.

Obi-Wan shook his head, pacing around him. "I don't think so." He lifted his lightsaber as the Count ignited his. Obi-Wan came in fast, swinging at the Count's head, but Dooku parried the cut easily.

As they fought, it quickly became clear that Dooku was the complete swordsman, elegant, graceful, and classical - a master of the old style. The Count smiled as he parried again. "Master Kenobi, you disappoint me. Yoda holds you in such high esteem." Obi-Wan attacked again, but the Count blocked him. "Come, come, Master Kenobi. Surely, you can do better," he teased.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath, attacking again. For a moment, he drove the Count back, but Dooku's superior skill began to show again, forcing Obi-Wan to retreat. The Count increased the tempo of his attack as Obi-Wan was pushed to the limit to defend himself.

The Jedi thrust forward again, this time, his lightsaber blocking the Count's lightsaber as he struggled to remove his lightsaber from him. Count Dooku parried another cut and then thrusted as Obi-Wan stepped back quickly, panting for breath. As he came in for another, the Count surprised him and slashed at his shoulder and then a quick thrust to his thigh. Obi-Wan stumbled back, tripped and fell, his lightsaber skittering across the floor.

Count Dooku raised his lightsaber as Obi-Wan looked up at him helplessly, and his lightsaber flashed down and clashed against Anakin's lightsaber. The Count smiled, almost amused. "That's brave of you, boy - but foolish. I would have thought you'd have learned your lesson."

"I am a slow learner." he quipped, charging at Dooku, catching him slightly off balance. Anakin's lightsaber flashed as Dooku drew back. Dooku parried, drawing Anakin back.

"You have unusual powers, young Padawan. But not enough to save you this time."

Anakin smirked. "Don't bet on it!"

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan cried as he used the Force to grab his lightsaber and tossed it to Anakin. With two lightsabers, Anakin attacked Dooku. Dooku parried as Anakin drove him back against the wall. For a moment, Dooku sliced through one of the handles of Anakin's lightsaber as it flung from his hand and rolled back beside Obi-Wan's leg. Finally, Count Dooku, in one flashing move, sent Anakin's arm, cut off at the elbow, flying, still gripping his lightsaber. Anakin moaned slightly as he dropped to the ground in agony while Dooku drew himself up to deliver the coup de grace.

Count Dooku sighed, looking down at Anakin and then glanced up as he heard echoes of a cane walking towards the entrance of the hanger. The shadow moved closer to the hanger, and then walked tiredly inside and stopped, facing the Count.

"Master Yoda."

Yoda's eyes narrowed and he placed his cane in front on him, leaning on it for support. "Count Dooku."

"You have interfered with our plans for the last time." Yoda watched as Dooku levitated machinery, hurling it towards him. Yoda dropped his cane, holding up his small hands, deflecting the machinery and pushing it away from him. Count Dooku searched the hanger, spotted large boulders and used the Force to carry them over Master Yoda, and then released his grip, dropping them onto the Master. Yoda deflected the boulders, pushing them aside and letting them fall elsewhere. Dooku glared at the Master, throwing Force lightening towards him but Yoda deflected it. "Powerful you have become, Dooku. The dark side I sense in you."

Dooku shrugged. "I have become more powerful than any Jedi. Even you, my old Master." Dooku continued to hurl Force lightening, but his former Master deflected each one them, successfully. "Much to learn, you still have."

Count Dooku grinned, removing his lightsaber and standing ready. "It is obvious this contest will not be decided by our knowledge of the Force, but by our skills with a lightsaber." Dooku whirled his lightsaber in a formal salute as Master Yoda drew his lightsaber.

Suddenly, Count Dooku charged across the space, raining down blows upon the tiny figure, but Yoda didn't budge an inch. For the first part of the contest, Dooku parried every cut and thrust. Yoda smirked, flying forward, attacking Dooku from every angle, forcing him to retreat. Words were insufficient to describe the range and skill of Yoda's speed and swordplay; his was a humming blur of light. Finally, their blades crossed and the fighting slowed.

"Fought well you have, my old Padawan," Yoda complimented.

Dooku smirked smugly. "The battle is far from over. This is just the beginning."

Using the Force, Dooku pulled on one of the cranes in the hanger, then directed them until they were holding in place above Obi-Wan and Anakin, and then released his grip on the crane. Obi-Wan looked up as the cranes came down upon them. Yoda closed his eyes and concentrated, holding up the cranes as they lay in the air, only inches away from Obi-Wan and Anakin. Count Dooku disengaged his lightsaber, running from the hanger and boarded his ship. Yoda didn't look back to Dooku's ship as it left the hanger. The smaller Master stood there, holding the boulders, and then slowly moved them aside and dropping them at a safe distance away.

The lone ship glided, slowing to a stop as it approached the city planet. Count Dooku maneuvered the ship towards the run-down part of Coruscant, and landed. Upon landing, Count Dooku emerged from the ship and walked to the hooded figure, and bowed to it. "The Force is with us, Master Sidious." he said proudly, walking beside him in the hanger.

The shadow smiled. "Welcome home, Lord Tyranus. You have done well."

"I bring you good news, my Lord. The war has begun."

"Excellent ...Everything is going as planned."

Sabé looked around the medical lab, where several Jedi were either waiting to be looked at, were resting or being looked at already. Mara was still at the crèche, and Master Luminara was watching her. Sabé didn't want Mara with her when she went to look for Obi-Wan. If he was injured, or badly hurt, or something worse, she didn't want her to worry. Finally Master Aiska saw her looking, and she excused herself from the nurse and greeted Sabé.

"Hello Sabé," she said. "Obi-Wan's waiting for Anakin to come out of surgery."

"Surgery? What happened?"

Aiska gestured she walk along with her. "Nothing serious. Obi-Wan isn't seriously hurt, only a lightsaber stab in his right thigh but he's all right. He'll limp a lot when he walks. We've been able to clean the wound and I prescribed for him some medicine to dull the pain."

Sabé thanked her. "But what about Anakin? What happened to him?"

"He lost badly," Obi-Wan said, interrupting the two women. Sabé smiled, ran and hugged him. Obi-Wan winced and Sabé backed away, mumbling she was sorry. "Anakin dueled against Dooku, and...he had the upper hand for awhile and then he lost his hand. Dooku sliced it off."

"Oh," Sabé said, "I'm sorry. But you're all right?"

Obi-Wan smiled. "Yes. Anakin's pride, however.."

He looked around and saw Padmé waiting to join the group. Sabé only noticed her when she saw Obi-Wan look behind her, and Padmé stepped forward. The two women hugged each other. "What happened?"

Padmé shrugged. "A lot, but I don't want to talk about it now." She looked past Sabé and to the window behind her where Anakin was being fitted with a new mechanic hand. Sabé looked behind herself and then to Padmé. She wanted to ask, but she knew now wasn't the time.

"Master Kenobi, you're allowed to leave or you can stay, if you wish to wait for Anakin," Aiska interrupted them. "Master Yoda wants to see you about what happened on Kamino."

Obi-Wan looking to Sabé. "I'll talk to Master Yoda first. You can stay here with Padmé if you want."

"No, I'll go with you."

"Do you believe what Count Dooku said about Sidious controlling the Senate? It doesn't feel right." Obi-Wan said, as he looked out over Chamber's vista. The skies were a fiery dark red, and the city below seemed aged and crumbling. Everything was different.

"Joined the dark side, Dooku has. Lies, deceit, creating mistrust are his ways now." Yoda said.

Mace looked to Obi-Wan. "Never the less, I feel we should keep a closer eye on the Senate." Obi-Wan agreed. Mace looked out briefly, and then looked back at Obi-Wan. "Where is your apprentice?"

"On his way to Naboo. He is escorting Senator Amidala home," he said, remembering in the hanger when Padmé arrived, the kiss between Anakin and Padmé. He could see the change between them, and although he wasn't with Anakin on Naboo, he knew something must have happened. Sabé saw it too. "...I have to admit, without the clones, it would not have been a victory."

"Victory? Victory, you say?" Yoda added. Obi-Wan turned and looked at him as Yoda lowered his head. "Master Obi-Wan, not victory. The shroud of the dark side has fallen. Begun, this Clone War has."

Palpatine, Bail Organa and Mas Amedda watched sadly from the balcony at the square below as tens of thousands of Clone troops were drawn up in strict formation or moved forward in neat files, climbing the ramps of the Military Assault Ships. Everyone watched somberly as loaded Assault Ships took off from the square and others landed immediately in their place. The sky above was thick with transports as Clone troops marched and boarded ship. Bail Organa shook his head, hitting his fist against the railing as he watched.

...The Clone Wars had begun...

In a rose-covered arbor overlooking the sparkling lake, Anakin and Padmé stood before a Naboo Holy Man. Threepio and Artoo stood by watching as the Holy Man blessed the couple and then stepped aside as husband and wife came together and kissed. When they parted, Anakin and Padmé turned and looked out to the ocean as the sun set.

Once the door closed, Sabé thrust her arms around her husband and cried. Obi-Wan smiled and kissed her cheek. No words needed to be said between them as they simply held each other. The silence was broken however when Mara left her room and ran to her father, grabbing hold of his leg. Sabé smiled and then frowned as she noticed him flinch in pain and remembered he had been limping on the way back to their apartment. Sabé knelt down next to Mara, prying her arms away from him.

"Mama and I were worried about you, daddy." Mara cried.

Sabé smiled lightly, "Mara," she said, "I knew daddy would come home to us."

The girl looked curiously at her mother and shrugged, and then smiled again at her father. "Daddy, where did you go? What happened on your mission? Do you see exotic places?"

Obi-Wan smiled, "Oh yes, some places more pleasant than others but first I need to talk with your mother in private. I promise to tell you everything later."

"Daddy will talk to you later, darling." Sabé confirmed.

Mara then gestured Obi-Wan bend down and when he was close enough, Mara hugged him tight. "Welcome home, daddy." she whispered and kissed his cheek before retreating back to her room.

Ben smiled and then his face soured, "You know the Chancellor has been given absolute authority in the Senate..."

"I know," she said, "I find it to be very ironic. In the beginning, war was the last thing Palpatine wanted but in the end, someone else did the dirty work for him and now, we have a war that will probably last years and in that time, countless lives will be lost."

"You think he was wrong to do so?"

Sabé grunted, "I think he wanted this war to happen as a way to keep himself in power. Why, I don't know."

Obi-Wan's brow furrowed, "Sabé, while I was on Geonosis, I learned something very disturbing from Count Dooku. He said that a Sith Lord has been in control of the Senate since the Trade Federation took Naboo, and that this Sith Lord is probably the same Master that sent a trained apprentice to assassinate Queen Amidala."

"But what interest would a Sith have in killing Padmé? She's only a senator, she's not a Jedi."

"Perhaps one day she will bear offspring who are Force-sensitive." Obi-Wan reasoned.

Sabé laughed to herself, "I have, Ben. We have a strong three year old Force-sensitive daughter."

"Yes, we do." he agreed.

Sabé frowned and suddenly felt cold, "Palpatine. Could he be the Sith Lord the Jedi seek?"

Obi-Wan shrugged, "Palpatine is a politician.."

"Yes and Naja, my own handmaiden was given orders by someone from within the Senate to kill me. But she wouldn't name who -- I think the orders came from Palpatine."

"What would he have to gain from your death, other than Mara?" he questioned.

Sabé nodded, "I know he wants Mara and don't tell me I'm paranoid."

"You're not being paranoid," Ben said, "I worry too about Mara but I don't think it's a good idea to point fingers."

"How can I not? Is there a legitimate reason why I shouldn't suspect the Chancellor?" Sabé questioned him and sighed, "Obi-Wan, I'm already very scared; scared about the present, scared about the future. Is there any way for you to comfort my fears?"

Obi-Wan stood up from the stool and embraced Sabé. For the first time, Obi-Wan himself feared the future too. He flinched again and Sabé looked down at his wound, "Come on, I'll help you with the ointment."

Tbc


	6. Chapter 6

Fallen Angels  
Chapter 6 

Episode III - 3 Years Later (Mara's Age: 6, nearly 7)

by obi's girl

Chapter 6, Post 1

iHer eyes filled with distant pain. "I was his hand." She hid her face from him as she spoke. "That's how his inner court knew me: as the Emperor's Hand. I served him all over the galaxy, doing jobs the Imperial Fleet and storm troopers couldn't handle. That was my one great talent, you see - I could hear his call from anywhere in the Empire. ... I exposed traitors for him, brought down his enemies ... I had prestige, and power, and respect. ... And you took it all away from me. If only for that, you deserve to die."

She was somebody -- someone important, and her life was destroyed, and she blamed him for taking it all from her.

"I'm sorry -- I don't know what you're talking about," he said.

"Of course you don't, but I know you did it," she said, smiling sarcastically.

The man frowned. He didn't know this woman was and didn't understand her hatred towards him, or what he was accused of. "What did I do? What are you talking about?"

The woman's face softened and she looked down, her red hair covering her green eyes. He was her whole life...all she really knew...had known…/i

Obi-Wan Kenobi gasped, pulling out of the vision. It was the same vision he'd been having for the past two weeks. The same scene had been replayed so many times in his memory but every time it was close to the climax, he would wake up in a panicked state. He didn't know why. Obi-Wan wanted to know what the vision meant, he desperately wanted to know who the woman was and the identity of the man, but something prevented him from seeing that far.

It was night as raindrops beat silently against the window. He scanned the room for anything out of place but nothing seemed different. Once he was satisfied that the apartment was safe, Ben reached out with the Force and stretched his senses to his daughter's room. Mara was asleep, clutching a stuffed animal, and didn't seem to be alarmed by the vision. Obi-Wan sighed and turned to his right. Sabé was still asleep, hugging an extra pillow and hogging most of the blankets at the same time. His wife and child were safe and his Jedi senses told him they were safe, but the vision…

There was something familiar about the woman and the man, too. The man was tall, short brown hair, blue eyes and he carried a lightsabre. He sensed that the Force was strong with him and the woman. The man, Ben realized, could have been a Sith, since he didn't know of a Jedi to wear dark clothes like that. But he didn't seem dangerous or a threat, and the woman...he wasn't able to visually see her features, but somehow he felt connected to her.

"Ben?" Sabé questioned, "Why are you awake?"

Obi-Wan shrugged, still disoriented. "It happened again. I had the same vision."

Sabé propped up her elbow and rested her chin on her hand. She had heard about this vision before. The first time she didn't comment about it but then it happened again, and Sabé began to wonder. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Ben sighed and anxiously stood up from the bed, grabbing a nearby robe. "I think I need to meditate."

Sabé removed her hand from her chin and looked at Mara's room. Every vision they had both had over the years were somehow connected to Mara. Sadly, they still didn't understand how the visions and how Qui-Gon's warnings about the balance of the Force were connected. The Jedi Council didn't understand either. "It was about Mara, wasn't it?" Obi-Wan reluctantly nodded as Sabé sighed. "And you still don't know who this woman is?"

"No, I still don't know. I can never see her in my visions. I see her but not her features, and the man—I don't know if I should be wary of him."

Sabé fidgeted. "Is she prettier than me?"

Obi-Wan went back to the bed and crawled to his wife and kissed her. "Sabé, no one can compare to your beauty. You are my only love. There isn't anyone else. You and Mara, you're my whole life."

She leaned in, kissed him again and turned around and rested her head on the crook of his neck. "Do you have to meditate now?"

"I don't want to suddenly disappear..." he trailed off and looked down at his shoulder. Sabé's breathing had become soft and she found his shoulder was a nice substitute for a pillow. Obi-Wan smiled and kissed her forehead, gently resting again on the bed.

"Had the same vision, did you?" Master Yoda asked as Mace walked beside him, and Obi-Wan followed. There was so much they didn't know about what the Force was trying to tell them, and Qui-Gon's, Obi-Wan's former Master, puzzling hints hadn't been helpful either.

"But it is clear this vision you are having is a premonition of things to come." Mace added.

Obi-Wan hands' folded beneath his robe as he spoke. "Yes Master, but Sabé and I don't understand how it relates to the future or the Force. We know nothing about this redheaded woman or the man. Our only guess is that this vision is somehow related to Mara, but we don't know how or why."

"Perhaps the red-headed woman is Mara, and the man..." Mace stopped himself, "he could be anyone, but it sounds to me, Obi-Wan, that he isn't a serious threat."

"Where is Mara now?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "She's at school with Master Plo Koon ...Master, so many things have happened over the last couple years - Master Qui-Gon's appearance, Sabé's vision about the man in black, the Sith, and now this vision. Everything is confusing and neither of us can understand the connection."

"I'm afraid nothing makes sense anymore, my friend. And by the time we do fit the pieces together, it maybe too late," Mace said. "Have you been able to contact Anakin?"

Ben grunted, "He's a Knight now. I barely see him anymore or have a chance to talk to him. He's been very elusive," he paused and looked directly at Mace. "Is something wrong?"

Yoda floated ahead of them. "Feel something is not quite, we do."

"I know less about Anakin's whereabouts or his life, Master. If I do see him, I will talk to him." Obi-Wan said, bowed and walked back down the hallway as Mace and Yoda exchanged knowing looks.

"Oh," Sabé said, opening the door slightly, and then widened the gap, embracing the former handmaiden. "Rabé, what are you doing here?"

The woman smiled, looking around the room as Sabé led her inside. "Where is she? I want to see her."

Sabé looked confused, and then smiled, "Mara? She's with Master Koon in another tutoring session but she'll be back shortly," she said. "How are you doing? How are the girls? What are they doing now?" The girls being Sabé's adopted sisters...The last time she saw Saché, Eirtaé, Yané and Rabé, they were eating dinner together, their last night as handmaidens for the Queen. Padmé joined them later, and they laughed and talked, and joked with each other. Even through the most serious situations, they managed to still be girls, giggling and laughing. Sabé missed them so much, and it warmed her heart Rabé came by to see her.

"Lia and Eileen are going to school now, they're doing wonderfully in Basic, and Lia said to me the other day, 'Mama, when I grow up, I want to be a handmaiden and defend the Queen like you did.' I wasn't sure how to reply to that. I was half terrified and half-thrilled but I know it's her dream," Rabé said and then frowned when she noticed her friend had been daydreaming. "Sabé, what is it?"

"Oh nothing," she whispered and then looked at her seriously, "...Actually, Rabé, you heard about the Chancellor's emergency powers?"

"I did hear, and with this war going on, it's going to be a long time until the galaxy knows peace again."

Sabé grunted and stood up from the couch. "I don't know if we will ever know peace again, Rabé. Mara is very gifted...very powerful in the Force, and knowing there's a Sith Lord out there, it scares me. I keep wondering when he'll finally show his face. At least then I can stop looking over my shoulder all the time."

"Have you talked to Obi-Wan about this?"

"I have, countless times, but he says for now, there's nothing that can be done. And there isn't anything to be done. All we can do is be careful and wait."

Rabé hmm'd. "I don't like that, but I understand why you can't start pointing fingers ...unless you already have?"

"I have my suspicions, but Ben says I should keep those suspicions to myself, for my sake and for Mara's."

"So you and Obi-Wan are finally married. I always knew you would be the one to end up with him; all of the other girls only liked him for his Padawan braid and sexy accent."

Sabé blushed. "Oh, I remember that braid, and his accent is still sexy," she paused, "But the love I have for Ben is more emotional than physical." Rabé's mouth dropped and Sabé rolled her eyes. "All right, maybe 5 physical," and she smiled. "But he's wonderful with Mara, and I couldn't be happier to be a mother and have a family. Duty always came first for me until Obi-Wan. It's silly, but..." she paused and ran into her room, and then came out again, carrying her journal. She flipped some pages and stopped on their poem. "I wrote this not too long after Obi-Wan left Naboo."

Rabé took the book and began to read the poem. Her eyes softened and she looked at Sabé. "I didn't know you were a poet, sister."

"You have to a good writer if you're politician, Rabé, but I love writing. It's very relaxing, and Ben is very inspirational." She smiled and winked at her.

Rabé laughed and glanced at the chrono. "How long until Mara gets back? I can't stay here too long. I have an appointment in the Senate building."

Sabé frowned. "Senate building? What business do you have there?"

"I'm going to meet with Senator Organa and his colleagues. He's starting an underground movement for those opposed to the war. It's a very small operation right now. He doesn't trust the Chancellor, and honestly, I don't either. If Organa is planning what I think he is planning, it will be very big."

"What is he planning?" Sabé asked, confused why he didn't tell her about such plans.

"A rebellion."

tbc

Chapter 6, Post 2

6-year-old Mara Kenobi stared at the object before her. She had seen her father's lightsabre and had watched Anakin practice with his sometimes, but other than that, she wasn't particularly familiar with the weapon.

Plo Koon gestured again to the weapon but Mara only stared at it, and then removed her gaze from it to his face. "A lightsabre is the weapon of a Jedi. It is secondary weapon next to the Force, but very necessary."

"Master, I'm only six years old ...I'm too young ...I can't possibly..?"

"Most younglings your age are already learning how to use a lightsaber." he interrupted, and picked up the weapon, gesturing to Mara to stand up as he ignited its purple blade.

Mara jumped slightly shocked by its power. Plo waved it around a couple times and then deactivated it, handing it over to his young student. "Take it, Mara. It's yours."

She shied away but her Master persisted. "What if I move the wrong way or..?"

"That is why this is only a practice lightsabre. You are still too young to build one of your own."

She looked timidly at the weapon, and then reached out, taking it. Mara's hands slithered around the handle, and then her thumb found the 'on' switch and she surprised herself as she flicked it 'on' and the lightsabre came to life. Mara looked again to her Master as he removed his lightsabre and ignited it as well. "The first things you must learn are the different seven forms of combat."

Mara looked curiously at her Master as he moved fluidly from the first stance to the second, then to the third, fourth, fifth, sixth and then the seventh form. To the untrained eye, it looked as if he were fighting in only two stances, but Mara could tell that with each stance, his moves became more aggressive. Still, to her, it was too much for a 6-year-old to learn. But more than anything, Mara wanted to be a Jedi like her father. iIt was her destiny./i

Bail Organa glanced nervously at the wall chrono for the sixth time as he waited with the Chandrilian senator. Three years ago, when the Clone Wars started, he and Padmé had been strongly against the use of Clones to defend the Republic. At the time, it seemed the Chancellor was behind them too, and then after the battle of Geonosis, things changed. He didn't stop Clone troopers from fighting and didn't do anything to stop the upcoming war. Until that point, Bail had remained quiet about the wars, but days were darker now, and he and other senators were worried about what Palpatine would do after the wars ended. Would he release the powers he had been given, or would he keep them?

He didn't trust the Chancellor anymore and there were others that didn't trust him anymore either. They all agreed he needed to be stopped if he was to declare himself Emperor, and it would only take a handful of Senators to stop him.

"Senator Organa?" the woman beside him asked, "when is this Representative from Naboo supposed to arrive? We have been here for more than an hour."

"She will be here shortly, Senator," he assured her and then smiled once the doors opened and hooded woman entered. She nodded to Bail, looked to the other senator and then lowered her head. "Welcome, Rabé Devian." Bail turned to the Senator beside him. "This is Senator Mon Mothma of Chandrila."

"Senator," Rabé greeted. "Where's Senator Amidala? Isn't she attending this meeting?"

"No. She is on leave on Naboo. She hasn't been feeling well lately." Bail said casually.

"Oh," Rabé mused, and then sat down. "No one on Naboo has ever supported the idea of war or the use of Clones, but Queen Jamilla has been silent up until now about the Chancellor. She feels the same way you do about him. She feels if the Chancellor were forced to make a decision between keeping his powers and stepping down from his office, he would stay."

"Our belief, m' lady, is that the Chancellor would do much more than keep his sovereignty. We believe he will declare himself Emperor, if not challenged. He already has much support in the Senate if he were to do so. Not many would speak against him." Mon Mothma stated.

Rabé sighed. "What do you propose?"

Padmé Amidala sighed, watching the sunset from her balcony, and then her hand wandered down to her stomach. How long had it been since she had talked to Anakin? Months? Since her leave from the Senate, four weeks ago, the last time she was able to talk with her husband was before she left Coruscant. No one inside the Senate knew the reason for her sudden departure, but Senators were guaranteed two months leave, and she greatly needed that leave.

"M' lady," Dormé asked, "Anakin Skywalker is on channel 2."

Padmé smiled, thanked Dormé, and then walked to the nearest com counsel. She stopped fidgeting before Anakin appeared on screen. His dark eyes seemed distressed but his face lighted up once he saw his wife. "Anakin, I missed you. It's been too long."

"I missed you, Padmé...How are you...our child?"

"I have two months leave from the Senate. That should give me enough time for my body to adjust." She paused. "I wish you were here with me."

Anakin smiled. "I wish I were there too. But even though I'm a knight, the Council is still keeping a close eye on me. I know there are some of them that still think I shouldn't have been knighted so quickly, especially Obi-Wan."

Padmé shrugged. "He's your teacher and friend, Anakin. He only wanted what he thought was best for you."

"I guess," he whispered, and then smiled goofily. "Do you know yet?"

"Know what?"

"Do you know if it'll be a boy or girl?"

Padmé smiled playfully. "Anakin Skywalker, this is my first time being a mother...you know I want to be surprised. We will know once 'it' is born."

Anakin groaned. "Can I at least...?"

"No!" Padmé cried, "you may not take a look."

"All right. We'll do it your way," he conceded and looked briefly at the bottom of the holo screen. There was another incoming call. "Padmé, I have to go. Someone else is calling me ...I love you, angel."

Padmé smiled. "I love you, Ani." and she switched off as Anakin answered the other call.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said, greeting his former Padawan. "How are you?"

"Well, Mast – Obi-Wan."

He grinned, laughing to himself. "You're still not used to it, are you?"

Anakin shrugged. "It's different, I feel independent – I don't have to rely or listen to your lectures anymore, so that is a definite positive," he laughed. "Why are you calling?"

"Anakin, despite not being Master and Padawan anymore, I'm still your friend and I do worry about you – and so does the Council."

Anakin moaned, "They have no reason to be worried, Obi-Wan. I'm perfectly fine on my own – they didn't make a mistake."

"They only worry because you have been very elusive, and they haven't been able to contact you as much as they would like," Obi-Wan said and leaned on the holo. "What's going on, Anakin?"

He shrugged again. "Nothing is going on. I deserve my privacy, Master. They should know that and should stop worrying about me like I'm a child. There's no need for this extended leash anymore."

Obi-Wan sighed. "I only hope, Anakin, you know what you are doing…May the Force be with you, young Knight."

Anakin bowed his head, muttered goodbye and switched off the holo. He shook his head again, confused and shocked the Council would ask his former Master to check up on him. i/I'm not a child. /i

"…but they see you as a child, my young apprentice."

He turned slightly to the dark figure, "Why are you here? He could have seen you."

The shadow walked further into the light, grinning slightly, "My presence has been masked from the Jedi for years – he would have not have sensed me."

Anakin turned to him, crossing his arms. "How can you be sure?"

"…because…Obi-Wan Kenobi is an aging old man…he has too many priorities to the Jedi, his wife and his child." He said and smiled menacingly again, "How is young Mara?"

"I don't know. I don't see her as often anymore."

He stepped further, sizing up Anakin. "Make it a point, my young apprentice, to visit the Jedi Temple and see how she is doing. She is very special and her gifts will not be overlooked. I have seen her future and she will be a very powerful Jedi."

"Yes, Master."

tbc

Chapter 6, Post 3

"Thank you for your time, Rabé."

Rabé smiled. She had never been particularly fond of politics, but like her sisters, she felt a strong kinship to the future of the Republic. Still, for the better half of the meeting, instead of listening to Senator Organa and his colleague talk about the rebellion, she wandered about Padmé. She was unaware she had taken leave from the Senate for two months, or that she was back on Naboo. What shocked her most of all was why she didn't call her or the girls about her return?

She smiled goodbye to the Senators and left, and as she walked, she had an epiphany. i/Is Padmé pregnant? No, she couldn't be pregnant because she isn't married. And if she were married, why hide it///i

"Saché," she called, "Sach –" Rabé stopped herself as she noticed an extra pair of clothes scattered on the floor. It wasn't strange to see the apartment busy. When she arrived, Saché had tried to clean the place up and make it presentable, but her night habits were hard to break and Rabé had become used to coming into a messy apartment. But that didn't mean it never crossed her mind to take off a day and clean it all up.

"Saché, where are you?"

She heard voices whispering in the backroom. Whisper, giggles, laughs, whispering again. And then quiet as Saché left the room wearing a robe, greeting her. "Oh Rabé, I didn't expect you back so soon."

"Ah-ha," she said and then they both went over to the couch. "Padmé's never contacted you, has she?"

Saché shrugged, a little confused about the sudden curiosity in the former Queen. "No, what's going on?"

"I have this hunch… I could be wrong since neither of us has seen or talked to her in a long time, but I think Padmé's pregnant."

Saché's eyes widened, staring at Rabé. "Pregnant? She can't be pregnant because she's not attached to anyone, and if she were, she would have told one of us."

"True, but what if her new attachment was someone forbidden?"

"I don't know…Jedi, maybe." Saché mused.

"It isn't completely impossible," Rabé mumbled, "Sabé married Obi-Wan."

Saché sighed, "Yes, she did, but that doesn't mean Padmé is secretly married. When did she leave the Senate?"

Rabé shrugged. "Senator Organa said a couple weeks ago – which I assume is an extended hiatus for two months since that is how long Senators are allowed vacation sick leave. Two months, which means if she's already pregnant, it'll be more than enough time for her to give birth, and then return to the Senate."

"Okay, if you're right about this, Rabé, I promise to keep this place clean during your stay here since I know you have been dying to clean it up yourself," she said and they both went over to the com unit and waited as the com connected to the lake retreat. "Padmé, I hope we're not bothering you, but Rabé and I need to ask you something."

Padmé shrugged. "Of course, what is it?"

Saché looked to Rabé again before turning back to the screen. "Are you pregnant?"

Padmé's expression dropped, she began to fidget and stopped abruptly as she calmly looked back at them. "How did you know?"

Rabé laughed to herself, mumbling, "I wander where the cleaning closet is?"

"Anakin," Sabé said, shocked to see the young Knight. Mara looked up from her food and looked at the door and smiled as she part of Anakin's form in the doorway. "What are you doing here? Was Obi-Wan able to get in touch with you?" she asked as he passed her and walked inside the apartment.

Mara jumped down from her chair and ran to Anakin as he hugged her lovingly. "Anakin, you won't believe it, Master Plo Koon gave me a practice lightsaber! I have to learn the first four fighting styles. I don't think I can do it...but Daddy said he'd practice with me and give me tips."

"That's wonderful," Anakin mused, letting her down as he looked at Sabé. "It's been a very long time since I had visited with the both of you…"

"Don't worry about it, Ani," she said and looked at Mara. "Mara, you need to finish your food and then read those holopads Master Koon gave you."

The 6-year-old moaned and then quietly returned to the table as Anakin and Sabé walked over to the couch and sat down. "So, what's going on? You never call Obi-Wan or I, and rarely talked to the Jedi Council or even visit with us..."

"Oh," Anakin moaned and smiled, "don't do that, Sabé. You sound like my mom!"

Sabé smiled, blushing, "In a way Anakin, I helped raised you. We're all concerned about you, especially Obi-Wan." She looked at Mara and sighed. "I mean, it's nice that you visit us now but what about the months in between? The months we don't see or hear from you? What are we supposed to think? What is Obi-Wan supposed to think?"

Anakin shrugged. "I'm entitled to have my privacy. I'm a Knight now."

"Yes, and we're very proud of you, but that doesn't mean you don't have to answer to him, or cut off all ties to him or us."

"I haven't cut ties to him or you and Mara," he said and stood up again, looking at Mara as she finished her dinner and turned back to Sabé. "She's studying how to use a lightsaber now?"

Sabé looked to her daughter's room and sighed. "She needs to learn at some point. She's already very gifted and focused. Mara understands her powers a lot better now than she did three years ago. Practicing with a lightsaber is the next step," she said and then hesitated, "...but in some ways, I feel her knowing all of these things is a mistake."

Anakin turned to her slightly. "A mistake? Why?"

"...I know there are people that wish to abuse her powers." she looked straight at Anakin as she continued. "Don't be mistaken, Anakin. Mara is my daughter, my blood, and I will protect her if any harm comes to her. I'd die for her and I know Obi-Wan would fight for her too."

He smiled. "I don't expect any less from you, Sabé, or him." Anakin looked at Mara's room again and stood up, fixing his robes as he did. "If Obi-Wan stops by, tell him I came and talked to you..."

"Wait a minute," Sabé cried, "That's it? You just come by for a brief visit and then you're leaving again?"

"I have things to do," he whispered. "Tell him or don't tell him, Sabé. It's your decision." Anakin looked at Mara's room and then exited the apartment. Sabé frowned and looked at Mara's room, and then to the door. She didn't know why, but she felt a cold shiver run down her back.

"I don't know where to begin..." Padmé started. "It happened after the first battle on Geonosis. Anakin accompanied me back to Naboo and while we were there, we married. It was a secret wedding, my parents and sister didn't even know about it. And then..." she gestured to her growing stomach, "...this happened. I'd never thought about settling down or a family, but Anakin, I realized the days we were together, I wanted it all. I wanted him and this life, even if it had to be secret."

Saché sniffled as Rabé handed her a handkerchief and she blew her nose. "That is sooo beautiful, Padmé! A secret marriage to the man you love and you're carrying his children too. Just like those old holo movies we used to watch late nights."

Rabé moaned and rolled her eyes. Of the original five, Saché loved and adored those classic romances. Yané and Eirtaé were partial to them but they never captured Rabé's tastes. "So, what's going to happen once you have them?" Rabé asked. Saché looked curiously at her, sniffling a little.

Padmé shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't really thought about it."

"Do you think you can be a Senator and a mother, and wife all at the same time?"

"I don't know," Padmé muttered, "I mean, Sabé's, she 's..."

Rabé waved her hand, stopping her. "Sabé's a different story, Padmé. She actually has the Council's approval; they know about Mara and love her. But this...you realize once it becomes public you're pregnant and who the father is, Anakin could be potentially expelled from the Jedi Order? Padmé, he only recently became a Jedi Knight..."

"All right," Padmé interrupted, "I see your point. But we've been very careful. I mean, we've been married for three years…"

"Three years?" Saché cried, "that's amazing. I thought you two were only married recently, like in the past nine months."

Padmé nodded. "No. I only became pregnant recently, but Anakin and I have been married for a long time."

Saché sighed, sniffling again. "That is so beautiful and romantic. A secret three year marriage and you're pregnant with his children, and no one knows about..."

"..except us now," Rabé added, "Padmé, this is dangerous. You have to step down from the Senate now while you're still on leave."

"I can't," she said. "I'm needed there. The Chancellor's term is almost up, once he gives his speech that he'll leave office, I'll give mine the next day."

"Don't you think that won't look a little bit suspicious?" Rabé asked. "No, you need to step down now. You can't wait for him to step down once his term is finished, not when there's the small possibility he won't."

Padmé frowned. "What do you mean he won't step down? His term is finished in three weeks. He made a promise three years ago he'd step down once the wars have stopped, and now the Banking Clan and the other Separatists have withdrawn their armies from the occupied worlds."

"I don't trust him, Padmé. No one on Naboo trusts him. Palpatine has far too much power and there are those that believe he won't give up his power because of it." Rabé sighed and leaned closer. "You need to step down now, if not for yourself, then for your children and Anakin."

Padmé waved her hand, her frustration mounting. As much as she hated to admit it, Rabé was right. "All right, I'll draft a message to the Chancellor while I'm on leave here."

"Believe me, Padmé, I'm only trying to protect you from the fallout this will create. It's all we've ever done for you."

Padmé whispered goodbye, smiled to Saché and Rabé and switched off. Saché huffed, her sniffling stopped and from the vibe Rabé was sensing from her, she wasn't particularly happy with her. "You didn't have to say those things to her." Saché said simply, wiping her nose again and then walked behind Rabé and sat down on the couch.

"I was being realistic, 'Ché. Padmé married Anakin and now she's pregnant with his children. Once the media gets a hold of that, it'll destroy them, her career, his. Padmé's career is everything to her, it always has been."

"But it's been many years since she'd been a Queen. She isn't fourteen years old anymore, Rabé. She's an adult and adults make mistakes." Saché countered.

"Yes, but it's better now for her to step back and leave before trouble starts brewing."

Saché smiled sarcastically, leaning forward on the couch. "The problem with you, Rabé, is that you're a mother and have to be a mother to everyone, when it isn't even necessary."

Rabé raised an eyebrow, crossing her arm. "I'm sorry I'm like that. But I was always the realistic one and I know I'm right about this," she declared. "I don't know why I'm arguing with you about this. A woman, who at the age of 27, is still single and parties night after night, coming home with a different man each time..."

Saché stood up abruptly, throwing down a pillow she had been holding. "Now you've crossed the line, sister. I am perfectly happy with my life, Rabé, and you have no right to judge me. Padmé can do whatever she wants, and I can do the same thing," she paused and raised her eyebrow. "Step down, Rabé."

"You and Padmé, both of you lead foolish lives and make foolish decisions because you think there's no harm in it. Believe me, some day, there will be consequences."

"If there are, there are," Saché whispered. "You saw her? You saw how happy she was. She loves Anakin and she loves her unborn children, those are things she had avoided her whole life and now she has them. You can't ask her to give up another passion she loves so much because of what will happen."

Rabé threw up her arms and moaned. "Children, you don't understand! If Yané were here, she'd understand what I'm saying." Saché huffed and stalked away. "Hey, where you are going? This discussion isn't finished."

Saché turned back to her as she head towards the door. "As far as I'm concerned, this debate is finished!"

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

Fallen Angels  
Chapter 7

Chapter 7, Post 1

Saché wrapped her arms around herself as she stalked down the hallway. She turned briefly back to her apartment - maybe Rabé was right. She didn't know what it was like to have a family or be responsible enough to take care of a family ...Saché stopped herself and then turned back around, only to fall as she collided with...she didn't really know who.

She moaned, muttering a Nubian curse and then was shocked when he held out his hand to her and helped her up. Saché brushed herself off, not bothering to thank the stranger and continued down the hallway.

"Um, you're welcome," he said.

Saché mumbled something to herself and then stopped in place, recognizing the voice. She turned, staring at Anakin as he stood there. "You! I can't believe you have the nerve to show your face here."

Anakin frowned. "Um, I can come back later if now's a bad time..."

"Oh no, you're not leaving, Anakin Skywalker!" Saché warned, grabbing his arm and pulling him back inside the apartment, much to Rabé's surprise.

"Saché, what are you doing? Anakin?"

"He's here now, so he can set matters straight and this debate can finally end," Saché said and pushed him forward.

Anakin turned to look at Saché. "What debate? What are you two talking about?"

"Padmé and her carrying your children," Rabé said. Anakin looked down, embarrassed. "She's on leave now from the Senate but you have talk to her. The only way to avoid a scandal is for her to step down, but we both know she's not entirely convinced."

"Rabé thinks Padmé made a bad decision, but I think if the both of you have been able to hide your secret marriage from everyone, including the Council, everything will be fine and work out." Saché said.

"Wait a minute," Anakin interrupted, "how do you two even know about that!"

"I had a hunch," Rabé said. "You either need to go the Council and tell them before Padmé leaves the Senate or wait until they hear it from the Holo News."

Anakin moaned, "I'm not doing anything. If Padmé leaves the Senate, she leaves, but there won't be backlash. She's already served the Republic enough," he said and looked at Saché and Rabé, "and the both of you don't say anything to Sabé or Obi-Wan." The women were quiet as he left but as soon as the door closed and he was gone, Saché and Rabé started arguing again.

"Anakin, you're late," Obi-Wan scolded his former Padawan has he finally joined him in front of the Council Chambers. Anakin didn't say anything to him as they both entered. Master Yoda was talking with Master Windu, and then once they noticed them, stopped talking and greeted them. "Masters."

"Obi-Wan, you and Anakin are to go to Eol Sha in the Cauldron Nebula. There's a group of refugees there who are evacuating the planet because it so no longer safe. You are to transport them to their neighboring planet since it is much safer there. Estimated population is 5,000."

Yoda eyed Anakin. "Ready for this task, are you?"

"Yes, Master."

"I think Master Yoda is wondering if you can take orders from me, Anakin," Obi-Wan joked, and grinned. "We will do as you ask, Masters." Obi-Wan and Anakin bowed and left the chamber. In the lobby, Obi-Wan looked curiously at Anakin. "I need to talk to Sabé first and let her know about the assignment, and then we can leave."

"Another mission?" Sabé asked. "You're going to miss Mara's birthday -- I planned a big celebration for her. Rabé and Saché are coming by with presents -- I know, you have to go. I don't have to say it, but I will, please be safe. I know you'll be back -- and I'll be waiting for you. Mara and I will be waiting for you. I love you," Sabé finished and then put down her comlink on the counter and turned back to her cooking.

Rabé came into the room, carrying two bags of presents and a small birthday hat. "I just want you to know, these presents are not only from Saché and I, but the other girls too. And Devon and Mia sent some too, they should be here…" Rabé stopped talking, sensing how quiet it had become and looked at her friend. "Not a mission on Mara's birthday? How can he miss it? His daughter is going to be 7 years old!"

"It can't be helped. Master Yoda and Master Windu sent him and Anakin to rescue a group of refugees on a dying planet -- that is something that cannot wait because of a birthday party," she said, and continued cutting vegetables.

"This doesn't bother you?"

Sabé dropped her knife on the cutting board, glaring at her. "Of course it bothers me, but it's something I've always lived with and accepted the seven years I have been married to Obi-Wan. He's a Jedi, his job is to help people...what can I do? Complain he isn't home enough with us? That would be selfish, Rabé, and I can't afford to be selfish." Sabé picked up the knife and continued cutting as Rabé put the gifts in the closet.

"So, she'll be seven years old?" Anakin asked as he ran through the systems check. Obi-Wan turned to him slightly and looked at his former apprentice. He'd always been present for all of Mara's birthdays; he remembered taking out a day to spend time with Sabé when Mara turned one. Anakin had been in his teens, but he still made a special appearance and shared cake with them and gave Mara a little bracelet. Sabé thought she was too young to have jewelry, but it was still a nice gesture.

Obi-Wan remembered, later after Mara had taken all of her presents into her room to play with, and Anakin was inside with her, he helped Sabé clean up in the kitchen. It wasn't a big party -- he stayed up with Mara before she went to bed, talking to her about the day's events even though she wouldn't remember them. This would be the first birthday Mara would be able old enough to remember, but, Ben realized, she would also remember that he wasn't there with her.

"Yes, seven years-old," Obi-Wan said, looking away from him.

Anakin glanced at Obi-Wan briefly. He could tell it pained him he wasn't going to be there for her. "Mara's known from a young age about our lives, Obi-Wan ...She'll understand."

"Of course, she'll understand," he said.

"Do you remember Mara's 3rd birthday?" Anakin asked. "Master Yoda, Master Windu and other members of the Jedi Council decided to throw a surprise party for Mara because Sabé was so busy with her classes. She almost forgot about her birthday, and then one day, when she picked up Mara and brought her home. When Sabé turned on the lights, Master Yoda and the other Jedi Masters shouted happy birthday and Sabé nearly had a heart attack on the spot. Master Luminara baked cake and served it, and Master Yoda's only request was to dance with Mara for her first birthday dance."

Obi-Wan chuckled, looking at him. "She was absolutely horrified of dancing with him. Sabé hadn't taught her how to dance so Master Yoda kept on stepping on her toes, until Mara decided she didn't want to dance anymore so she walked away from him and went straight to the presents."

Both men laughed and when the laughter died down, Obi-Wan looked thoughtfully at Anakin and smiled. "Thank you, Anakin."

tbc

Chapter 7, Post 2

"Where is he?" Sabé cried as she met Mace and Master Yoda in the Healer's Ward. As soon as Obi-Wan landed, Saché came to her and told her he had returned. Sabé didn't stay to listen to anything she said, and instructed her to stay in the apartment and watch Mara. If she had stayed, Saché could have told her that since his arrival, her husband had changed. His attitude was different - that he seemed distant and aged… "Can I see him?"

"He left," Aiska said from behind. "He said he needed time to himself. I don't know where he went."

Sabé frowned, sighed and looked to Master Windu. Mace tried to smile encouragingly but Sabé knew he was trying to spare her. "When he is ready, m'lady, he will come to you."

He'd been gone for months, and although she knew they were somewhere in the inner rim, she barely had contact with him. It was normal the first four months, and everyday she expected to hear from him, it was several wasted hours sitting in front of the holo vid.

She tried to talk to the Jedi Council on several occasions but it seemed every time she went to schedule a meeting, they were busy. When she was able to talk to one of them, they would assure her he was safe. And she believed them for a time. Then, one day, she stopped worrying about his call and when she felt alone, she began to feel something wasn't right. Maybe, Sabé realized, maybe he was dead and she was wasting her time waiting for him to call. But she also knew, because of the bond she shared with him, if he were dead, she would have felt it.

Then, after months of no contact, he had come back home to her. The moment his ship landed, Sabé rushed to the healer's ward and then was shocked to find he had left already. Sabé sighed as she shut the door behind her. She thought he would wait in the Healer's ward for her, but he wasn't there. He'd left already. They'd been separated for so long…

"Why doesn't he want to see me?" Sabé cried to herself.

She walked into the living room where several of Mara's holo pads were scattered on the couch. Sabé went over to pick them up and then stopped, and went instead to the bedroom. He sat there on the bed, his robe tossed on the dresser table. Sabé cried and ran to her husband, kissing him all over and then stopped when she realized he never once kissed her back or even touched her.

"Ben? Ben, what's wrong?"

He looked at her briefly, almost disgusted, and stood up, pacing the room. "I need to be alone." He whispered as his back was turned to her.

Sabé sighed and looked down at her hands. "Ben, I've missed you. If you're mad because I never called you, it was because I was waiting for you to call me."

"I'm not mad at you."

"Something is obviously bothering you," she said, and then remembered his robe was on the dresser. It wasn't even neatly folded – his robe was always neatly folded. "Something happened on your mission, didn't it?"

"Please Sabé, I need to be alone. I need to meditate."

Sabé frowned and then rose forcefully, realizing he was pushing her away. Why, she didn't know. He said he wasn't angry with her so that only left the mission. Something happened while he was gone and he was burying his feelings. "No! I will not leave, Ben. I have been alone for thirteen months – I believed at one point you were dead and the Council wanted to spare me the truth. Mara never asked when you were coming home but I know she wandered. Every night you weren't beside me reminded me that you were out there on some planet wishing you could be here with me." Sabé cried. "But you're home now and I don't have to worry anymore. We have been apart too long, Ben, and I have this feeling if I leave now the connection we had before, will keep on dying until it is nothing. I don't want that, and I you don't want that either."

Obi-Wan shook his head as he began to cry. Sabé's eyes softened as she sat down beside him, hugging him. "Ben?"

"I did miss you, Sabé. I missed you," he whispered in her ear as he embraced her. "I couldn't contact you because…because all of your communications had been knocked out and we were too far out from the inner rim to send a message to Coruscant. But I did miss you, love. I missed you so much."

Sabé smiled and kissed his cheek, and then felt him brush her hair aside and kissed her neck…

Sabé smiled to herself as she rolled over on the bed and smelled her husband's scent on the pillow, and then frowned as she felt an empty space next to her. She opened her eyes, scanning the room for him and spotted his robe, this time neatly folded on a chair and then saw him kneeling on the floor, meditating. He didn't leave after all. Sabé stood up from the bed and grabbed a robe, walking quietly around him. As she made it to the door, Obi-Wan moved slightly and asked her to come back. She smiled and walked over to him, kneeling beside him on the floor.

She fidgeted, unsure what to ask him about the mission. Finally, Obi-Wan spoke. "I'm sorry about dismissing you before...so much has happened, changed. I needed time to think. Things are different now."

Sabé looked at him seriously. "What happened on your mission? Where's Anakin? I didn't see him when I came to see you in the medical ward…Is he okay, or is he going to join you later?" Obi-Wan sighed and rose from the floor, pacing the room. Sabé stood up too and came up behind him, hugging him. "Whatever happened, Ben, you can tell me. I promise I won't say anything if you don't want me to."

"I know you won't," he whispered, and sighed heavily. Ben stopped and turned to Sabé. For the first time, Sabé saw that he hadn't slept in days. He looked tired and somehow, he seemed older too. "Anakin's dead." Sabé felt her breath catch in her throat as he continued. "There was a fight and he slipped ...I tried to save him but I couldn't."

"You were fighting against the Separatists?"

"We were fighting each other. He challenged me. I didn't want to fight him but he was so consumed by the Dark side. He wouldn't listen to me, Sabé. We were fighting atop a volcano and he slipped and fell into the fire."

Sabé gasped and suddenly felt ill. She turned away from him, biting down on her lip as she fought against herself not to break down. "I'll wake up Mara," she said finally and went to her room. Ben heard Mara moan because her blissful sleep had been interrupted and then Sabé grab as many clothes as possible for wherever they were going. Sabé dressed Mara quickly and then lead her outside to the main room.

Not surprisingly, Mara ran to Obi-Wan, hugging his legs. Ben smiled and knelt down so he was eye level with her. He tucked strands of red hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry to wake you princess, but you have to leave with Mommy. You and Mommy will be going on a trip, and you need to leave now."

Mara frowned, sensing her father's sad feelings. "What kind of a trip? A vacation?"

"No, not a vacation. You and Mommy will be going to Alderaan," he said. Sabé frowned, confused by this new development. If Anakin was dead and Obi-Wan had returned safely to her, why did she and Mara have to leave? Obi-Wan glanced at her and smiled hopefully, promising to explain, and then he looked to Mara again. "You've never been there before, but it's so beautiful. Waterfalls so clear you can see through them, and the Alderaanian Palace is so big - like a maze - but you need to stay with Mommy and do what she says," Obi-Wan said.

"Are you coming with us, Daddy?"

Obi-Wan smiled sourly. "I hope to join you both later, but there is business I need to take care of first. No more questions now." He kissed Mara's forehead and then turned to Sabé. She sighed and then leaned forward, embracing him. For some reason, she felt as if it was the last time she would ever see him again.

"Sabé, you will see me again. This isn't goodbye."

Sabé closed her eyes, tears stinging her cheeks. "Then why do I feel like this is goodbye forever, Ben? I love you. I don't want to leave you to fight alone."

"Sabé, Padmé needs me. Anakin never told me, but after Geonosis, he and Padmé married in secret, and now she's pregnant. I have one last duty, a duty to Padmé and her children."

Sabé nodded. "Then I'm staying. Ben, Padmé is my friend. My first and last duty has always been her. I owe her that."

"Why do you owe her?"

"Because," she smiled, "she was the one responsible for bringing us together."

Obi-Wan bent down and kissed her. "At least take Mara. I can't worry about her safety when I have to worry about the well being of Padmé's children. Please, Sabé?"

"I'll take her to stay with Rabé and Saché, but I'm coming back, and you better not leave without me, Ben Kenobi. Padmé needs me too."

"Daddy...?" Mara cried. Ben smiled, kneeled down again and kissed Mara's cheek. "I'm scared. Don't leave us, Daddy. Please don't leave us," she said and hugged his neck.

"Mara, I will see you again. We'll be together, I promise, princess. I love you."

"I love you Daddy," Mara whispered and kissed his cheek.

"I love you princess," Obi-Wan breathed. "I will always love you."

Mara hugged him again and then left his arms, holding Sabé's hand. Sabé in turn hugged Obi-Wan and kissed him passionately. "I'll see you soon. Don't leave without me," she paused and smiled sourly. "I'm sorry about Anakin, but no matter what you think, Ben, it wasn't your fault. May the Force be with you."

tbc

Chapter 7, Post 3

Saché looked at Sabé in confusion as she stood there with Mara, bags packed. Sabé tapped Mara's hand and they both entered the apartment, Saché closing the door behind them, locking it. Rabé was on the couch, following the news. No one was physically reporting what was happening but it was clear from the arrival of clone troopers, declaring new orders from Senator Palpatine. It had already started. The dark days Sabé and Obi-Wan had feared for so long, were finally here.

Sabé looked to Saché. "I need you to take care of Mara. Padmé's in trouble, or she will be. Anakin, he' s..." Rabé stopped looking at the holovid and glanced at Sabé as she continued. "He's dead. I can't tell you all of the details right now; there isn't much time. I just need you both to take care of Mara. Ben and I will try to contact Padmé and get her to leave Coruscant as soon as possible."

Rabé nodded. "Of course, we'll look after Mara."

Sabé smiled and then stepped forward, hugging both women. Rabé and Saché exchanged worried glances as Sabé moved away from them, and knelt down before Mara. "Mara, you have to stay with aunts Rabé and Saché now. I'll be back later to get you, but I need you to stay with them and do what they say." Sabé removed a strand of red hair from her eyes and smiled. "I know it's confusing now but please, be good. And don't question."

Mara nodded, hugging Sabé in turn. Sabé smiled, holding onto her daughter. She realized this might be the last time she would be able to hold her close like this. She could be killed or captured along with Obi-Wan, but the fate of the Republic depended on her survival and Padmé's. Finally, Sabé let go of Mara. She looked to Rabé and Saché one last time and then left the apartment.

Sabé sighed heavily; so much was changing quickly. Anakin had chosen the Dark Side before he died, dueling with his former Master. She had been worried about Anakin before he and Obi-Wan left on this past mission. He was elusive and refused to let anyone look out for him. Now that Sabé thought about that moment, he looked worn and tired. She remembered his eyes were darker, his attitude was aggressive and he barely spoke, but Sabé knew something in him had changed. The Dark Side had consumed him and he was hiding it from everyone around him.

She quickened her pace down the hallway, and then stopped momentarily, and ran faster to the apartment. When she reached the apartment and entered the main room, it was empty. Sabé ran to the bedroom. His robes and lightsaber were gone. Sabé began to panic frantically and then calmed when she saw a holopad on the dresser, and picked it up.

It read: iDear Sabé,

I'm sorry. I couldn't wait for you. Please understand, my love, time cannot be wasted. Even if Anakin is gone, Padmé is still in danger -- I have to go now. I know you probably don't understand why I made the decision, but trust me, I love you and this is for your safety. I promise I will come back for you and Mara when I can. Until then, goodbye, my love.

Ben/i

Sabé dropped the holopad onto the dresser and wandered aimlessly from the bedroom and went to the main room, sitting quietly on the couch. She sat there for a long time, her brain trying to process what had happened. Ben had left without her and Mara. He promised he wouldn't leave until she got back. He promised. How could he leave?

"He promised," Sabé whispered. "He promised he wouldn't leave without me...How could he...Ben, she was my duty, Padmé needed me...Ben, what have you done? How could you leave me here? You promised you wouldn't...Mara and I, what are we supposed to do ...without you? I can't protect her on my own ...I don't know how to train her to be a Jedi...Ben, what am I going to do...You...Why did you leave me...why didn't you wait for me..."

Sabé stopped rambling and then ran over the holo counsel. She stood there, trying to remember his call number, and then input it into the computer and waited. Sabé blinked, her eyes already red with tears as she looked at him. "I need your help."

Sabé fidgeted as she waited there for the Senator to meet with her. She didn't know where else to turn, Obi-Wan had abandoned her ...Abandoned? Was that the right word for it? Sabé knew he left her and promised he would come back. His leaving without her had caught her off guard, but she was sure it wasn't his decision. He didn't abandon her. He promised he would return and get her when it was safe to come back...but how long was would that be?

It couldn't be two or three days, Coruscant would be very different by then. So much could change in that amount of time...

As Sabé's mind continued to drift again, she barely noticed Bail Organa sitting in front of her on the couch. Bail sighed, feeling sorry for her. When she called earlier, still visibly panicked Obi-Wan had left, Bail could see her sanity begin to crumble. Finally, he asserted himself, sat straight, focusing on her. "Sabé?" he said.

She hmm'd, blinked and then looked at him and smiled to herself, embarrassed she didn't see him. "Oh, Bail."

"Sabé, what happened?"

Sabé sat still, trying to recall the last conversation she had with her husband and then replayed the moments after she left the apartment and then came back, and found that letter on the dresser. Bail smiled sympathetically. "It's all right, Sabé. It's all right," he paused and patted her shoulder. "If he promised he'd come back, he will."

"Yes," she said absent-mindedly.

"My handmaiden told me you had your bags packed, ready to leave ...where were you going?"

Sabé returned to consciousness, this time more focused. "Obi-Wan came back from his mission, and he said, he dueled with Anakin and he fell..."

Bail stopped her. "But Obi-Wan didn't tell you why he had to leave or where he was going?"

"He said he had to talk with Padmé because she was Anakin's wife," Sabé remembered, and then became panicked again. "Padmé, Padmé, I need to get to Padmé! She needs me," Sabé cried, rising slowly from her seat but Bail blocked her way. "She needs me." she repeated.

"If Obi-Wan went to see Padmé and took her off Coruscant, she's probably safe from harm," Bail advised. "Now listen, because you are still here, you and Mara are in deeper danger. People will be looking for Obi-Wan and will come and look for you, because they'd think you'd know where he was. Sabé, do you understand what I'm saying?"

Sabé nodded and Bail continued, "Coruscant isn't safe anymore. My people could try and hide you underground but I don't think that would be a safe option either. You can't stay on Coruscant --" Bail leaned back in his chair, rubbing his chin and then smiled, calling his handmaiden. He talked quietly with her and then she left the room.

"Where am I going?" Sabé asked.

"You need to get Mara. My handmaidens will find you when the arrangements for your departure are complete."

Sabé stood up from the chair and walked silently to the door. Unknown to her, a second handmaiden shadowed behind her.

"Mama," Mara cried and ran to Sabé as she scooped her up and hugged her. Rabé and Saché exchanged worried glances and then Rabé approached her as Sabé let down Mara.

"Sabé, what happened?"

Sabé looked at Saché. "I have to leave with Mara immediately. Coruscant is no longer safe."

Rabé crossed her arms, alarmed by this sudden change. First, she and Saché agreed to look after Mara while Sabé went with Obi-Wan to talk to Padmé, and now --- now, she didn't know what was going on at all. "Did you decide this with Ben?"

"No, he decided himself that it would be a waste of time to wait for Mara and I, so he left with Padmé. He took her --- I don't know where. But they're gone. So Mara and I have to leave before it becomes unsafe for us, too."

Rabé uncrossed her arms. She could see the consequences she had foreseen when Padmé revealed to her and Saché that she was pregnant. But Rabé felt it was more than that, something else had changed but didn't want to press the matter. "Then we're going with you," she declared. "If Obi-Wan thought Padmé was in trouble, I refuse to let you and Mara go it alone without someone to watch over you two."

"I can't ask you to go with me."

The former handmaiden smirked, already gesturing to Saché to pack their things. "We're not asking."

Tbc


	8. Chapter 8

Fallen Angels - Chapter 8 

Chapter 8, Post 1

Sabé lowered her hood as she carried Mara in her arms, following behind Bail as she, Saché, and Rabé approached his personal cruiser. There was a lingering fear on her mind that the airmen on duty would recognize her, Saché, Rabé and Mara and they would arrest her, but as a former bodyguard and decoy, Sabé knew the best thing she could do was remain calm, even if they were identified.

"Captain," Bail greeted the airmen.

"Your highness," he said, checked his clearance. Sabé could see he took out a holopad, reviewing his clearance and then occasionally, glanced at Sabé, Saché and Rabé before switching off the pad and allowing Bail to pass. Sabé sighed, following behind Saché and Rabé but was startled when she felt the airmen's hand on her arm. "Hold on a minute, m' lady. Is this your child?"

Sabé smiled uncomfortably, holding Mara closer to her. "Yes."

The airmen glanced at the handmaidens and then smiled, making kooky faces at Mara. "She's adorable, so cute. My brother-in-law has a baby girl too, but she's a little younger than her. But she's still really adorable."

Sabé smiled. "Um, thank you...may we go now?"

"Oh yes, of course. Have a safe trip!" he said as she followed Bail, Saché, and Rabé.

Sabé ran up to Saché. "I thought for a minute he recognized us and was going to arrest me."

Rabé shared her worry.. "I thought the same thing too, but I doubt the Chancellor has put out notices to watch for anyone in particular leaving Coruscant. If Obi-Wan and Padmé were able to leave safely, there's no need to worry. But we haven't even left the ground yet, so it isn't entirely impossible that we won't be caught."

"Rabé's right," Bail added and placed his hands around Sabé's shoulders, "Have faith, Sabé -- we will get through this." Sabé looked back at him and smiled, and caught up again with Rabé and Saché.

Sabé guided Mara into her seat, and then she reached to the right shoulder and pulled down a strap and buckled her in, as Saché and Rabé entered the cabin and sat down. Sabé looked at them and smiled wryly.

"How are you doing?" Rabé asked first. "I talked to Bail up front and he said when you called him, you were dazed and panicked."

She shrugged. "How am I supposed to be? My husband left me, which he promised he wouldn't do before I got back, and now I have to go into hiding with Mara until he finds us, which I doubt is possible at this moment because I don't know where we are going."

"We're going to Alderaan," Saché added. "Alderaan is neutral territory, Bail said, so we'll be safe there. He said we'll be living inside the palace." she smirked.

"What is that for?" Sabé asked, sitting down with them.

"What was 'what' for?" she asked innocently.

Rabé snickered. "She was talking about the smirk, Sach. What was that for? Does someone have a little crush on our host?"

Saché made a face, sitting back in her chair, "No. I'm just saying, we get to stay in a big palace once again, but this time we won't be handmaidens, Rabs. We'll be guests."

"Or prisoners," Sabé added. "It isn't exciting, Saché, and most likely Bail won't allow us to leave the palace, otherwise risk arrest or someone recognizing us."

"True, but we'll be prisoners living in luxury," she said. "The bigger plus outweighs the minus."

Rabé shook her head and laughed. "You will never change, will you, Saché? Always the party girl, fantasizing in your own little world, and never facing reality."

Saché shrugged. "If you grow up too quickly, there's always a risk of becoming too mature quickly. There are times to be serious and there are times to relax and let happen, happen. And to not worry so much about things, because if you worry too much, you'll always worry and you'll grow old. And I don't want to become old so quickly."

"Ah, now that makes sense. I always thought there was no reason why between the six of us, you never grew up." Sabé teased.

"I like to think of myself as growing up, but very slowly ...I don't mind that at all."

Sabé glanced back at Mara, and then looked at Saché. "Your life lessons, Saché, are indispensable. Never change," she said, and then left them, walking up to the cockpit.

"Bail, I need to ask you one more favor," Sabé started.

Bail side-glanced at Sabé and then put the craft on autopilot and swiftly turned his chair to her. "Sabé, if this is about Mara..."

"Oh no, this isn't about Mara. It's about her father," she paused and sighed. "I was wandering if there is a way for you to find out where he has gone with Padmé."

Bail frowned. "I thought you had given up hope of reuniting with him?"

"I just want to know where he is," she said and stood up from the co-pilot chair, pacing the cockpit. "Mara's too young to understand any of this, but I do know if she ever asks when she is going to see her father again, I won't know what to tell her. I won't know, for the most part, because I don't know where he is. Even if we never see each other for a long time, I still want to know."

He sighed, rubbing his head. "I don't think he took registered transport and if he was able to leave Coruscant, he probably left under an assumed name, Padmé too ...It'll hard to track them both.."

"I know, but please try Bail." she said

Bail promised he would try, and then Sabé left the cockpit, rejoining Rabé and Saché.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he stood in the middle of the cold floor, moving out slowly in a series of exercises.

Ben shrugged, following through with the katas' final moves and then once he reached the last one, he glanced at Padmé briefly. "I made a mistake."

Padmé frowned, confused by his tone. "What are you talking about?"

"I shouldn't have left without her...and Mara. I promised her I wouldn't and then I was gone, I went ahead without her and left her that note on the holopad, trying to explain my actions," he almost spat, disgusted with himself for doing it. "It wasn't right." He finished the kata and turned to Padmé. "She...Sabé deserved better than that."

"Probably, but after knowing her for so many years, one thing Sabé does NOT do is hold grudges. She may be angry with you for lying to her but she won't hold it against you, because in the end, she'll realize you had no other choice. She'll understand why you did it."

Ben frowned, still doubtful of his actions. "But Mara...if something happens to her...she can barely defend herself...She was only learning how to use a lightsaber before all of this happened."

Padmé was quiet, she didn't know how to comfort him. Mara was a brave girl, strong like her father, smart and fast but her skills, she only understood small things, not the bigger things she could do or would be capable of. "If Sabé wants her to continue training, she will, if she thinks it would help her."

"But how can she train Mara? Sabé knows nothing of the Jedi arts. True, she was married to me, but she isn't a Jedi," he said and sighed again. "Perhaps, it would be best if she not continue. Sabé's alone now, she doesn't have me with her and as a current single mother without a father, who happens to be a Jedi, it would look suspicious if she trained Mara in secret. They need each other now, and the last thing Sabé would want is to put Mara's life in danger because of it." he concluded.

Padmé looked away briefly, feeling the weight of his words. She was a mother now, and most likely, her children could not learn the ways of the Jedi because of everything going on. It would be too dangerous for them to learn too early and it would be too dangerous for them to be kept together. She could die -- Anakin would never know about her death, and if she were in hiding, her death would not be recognized as a significant event. No one would know, her children wouldn't know.

Finally, Padmé looked back at Obi-Wan. He was relaxed or trying to relax himself doing another set of katas. She watched him as he moved slowly from once stance to another, and vaguely recognized the way he was moving was like watching Anakin train with his lightsaber. "How do you do these things again?" she asked suddenly. "I remember watching Anakin practice one of these exercises -- you probably told him to. He didn't like it too much and joked with me there were other ways he could relax."

Obi-Wan chuckled and said, "I don't recall ever using that line with Sabé." He turned to Padmé and positioned her a couple feet from him, and made her hold out her hands in front of her. "The first thing to remember is that each stance blends into another. An experienced Jedi would move faster as he went through each stance but for our purposes, you must move slower so you can get a better feel of the moves and the changes."

He planted his feet on the floor and moved around slowly, his hands and arm flowing outward, pushing and stretching. "Actually, Qui-Gon would make me practice katas if during a lightsaber practice I was sloppy on my moves, which is probably why I made Anakin do them."

Padmé laughed to herself and then calmed down as Obi-Wan finished and then Padmé mimicked what he had done. When she was through, Obi-Wan applauded her. "Very good. Between you and Anakin, I'd say you're the better student."

"You were always a good teacher and friend, Obi-Wan." Padmé said and smiled. Still, Obi-Wan frowned and grabbed his shirt, put it on and sat down on the crates against the wall. Padmé frowned and sat on the crate beside him. "You were always a good teacher. Anakin, he was just --- stubborn, reckless and..."

"...impulsive?"

"Those are things that made him Anakin. But those characteristics are not a reflection of your abilities as a teacher. You and Anakin were two different people. He chose darkness because ...because..."

Obi-Wan finished for her.. "...because he wanted more. He wanted more than you, he loved power and control more than he should have loved you." Padmé sat speechless. Obi-Wan wasn't sure if she was appalled by what he had said, or was deciding if she should slap him and demand to leave, or all three. "I'm sorry. I was out of line with that comment.."

"No, I think you're right," she said, "He wanted more than me and what he wanted was something I could not give him."

"When I first learned about your marriage, I was angry and felt betrayed. Then, I realized how much he must have hated that Sabé and I were allowed to lead the life he wanted ...I knew how to relate him because I was married and had a child, and then I also realized it was more than that. He wanted acceptance. He wanted a lot of things he was forbidden to have, while I was given the easy road to all of things he could have."

Padmé bit her lip, and touched his shoulder. "I know he's not coming back, and talking about what once was is pointless because we can't go back. You don't have to pretend that -- and you cannot blame yourself for his mistakes either, Obi-Wan. Those were his decisions alone. I don't blame you."

He smiled, bowing his head slightly, "Thank you, m'lady and I promise, from now on, m' lady, there will be no more talk of the past and the decisions that were made."

tbc

Chapter 8, Post 2

"Welcome to back home, m' lord," Carrisa greeted, as Sabé, Rabé and Saché stood behind him, Mara standing closely next to Sabé, hiding in her skirts. The handmaiden smiled at Rabé and Saché and then noticed Mara hiding and smiled. "Hello, what's your name?"

Sabé nudged her daughter and Mara moved away from her mother's skirts. "Mara."

"Welcome to Alderaan, Mara," she said and looked up at Sabé, and then directed her attention to Bail. "The quarters you requested are ready."

Bail looked over the holopads as they walked through the garden to the royal palace. Saché smirked as they entered through the grand hall. Mara stopped hiding behind her mother's dress and ran ahead of them, staring in awe of the palace. The Jedi Temple was the only place she had lived in that was big, but the palace looked a lot bigger. "Mara!" Sabé called and she stopped staring, running to catch up with the group.

"Carrisa, will show you to your quarters." Bail said and Sabé, Saché and Rabé grabbed their things, following the handmaiden. Mara almost lost them while she was looking but quickly followed again.

"You're Sabé Maberrie, former Nubian Foreign Ambassador," Carrisa said. Sabé looked at her, alarmed and then she smiled. "It's all right. No one here agrees with Palpatine or what he is doing in the Senate. We're not a "warring" society. War nearly destroyed Alderaan the first time it got involved and the Prince has made sure, in every crisis, that he does not involve us."

Sabé shrugged. "The Naboo doesn't like war, either...but politics isn't my arena anymore. It hasn't been for some time."

"I think that's good," she said. "It can be bothersome sometimes and overwhelming."

"You were in politics before you became a handmaiden?" Saché asked from behind.

Carrisa looked back at her and laughed. "Oh no, my mother was, but she quit after she married my father. She said the only politics there should be in our house is that mom and dad are always right, and pleading for extra allowance is asking for trouble."

Rabé laughed. "Oh, I know, believe I know all about that. I have two daughters."

They turned a corner down another hallway and then stopped. Carrisa pulled out an ident card and slid it through a scanner and the door opened. Sabé sighed, and then walked inside. A grand queen-sized bed rested against the wall to the left and in the back of the room were a dresser and coffee table. "There's an adjoining room for you two," Carrisa said and removed an extra ident card and gave it to Rabé. "Your room is identical to this one except there are two separate beds. I have an extra card to come in and out to do house cleaning."

Carrisa smiled at Sabé and Mara, and then left. Rabé grabbed her bags and told Saché to check out the other room, while Sabé walked over to the bed and dropped onto it.

"Here we are," Obi-Wan said as the handmaiden showed Padmé inside the hut, located not far from the Alderaanian Palace. He knew if he asked Bail to give them quarters, he would but Ben didn't want to bother him. Padmé was a good friend of his, but even she didn't want to inconvenience him. Padmé looked again at their new, temporary home -- it was small, a single living room, the kitchen and main room became one and further back, she could see two separate small rooms. "Thank you, handmaiden, for your assistance."

She smiled. "Is this your first time on Alderaan?"

"I've stayed here before," he said and looked at Padmé. "Um, how far is the Palace from here?"

"Not far, the royal garden is 10-15 minutes from here," the handmaiden said. "Do you have an appointment with his highness?"

"No, I don't -- actually, I'm an old friend and I wanted to talk to him," Ben said. As he talked with the handmaiden, Padmé wandered around the hut, exploring the rooms. When she came back, the handmaiden had gone. "I need to talk to Bail sometime while we're here about something, but first, we need to get you settled."

"Um, I think I'll take the room on the right side of the hall."

Ben looked at her suspiciously. "What if I like the room on the right?"

"Trust me, you won't. It's for a woman," she said and went back to her room. Obi-Wan's face turned red, and then he followed Padmé, going into his room on the left.

"What are you doing?" Rabé asked curiously as Saché sat in front of the holo center, scrolling through a directory. Much to her own dismay, Rabé stopped unpacking and walked over, and kneeled next to her. She only saw the names and but once she recognized the accented "é" on all of them, she knew instantly what Saché was planning to do. "Saché, no, you can 't...!"

"Yes, I can," she said and clicked on Yané's profile. She copied down Yané's address and personal number. "We already volunteered to look after Sabé and Mara. Don't tell me we can do the jobs all by ourselves, because I know it can't be done."

Rabé huffed, crossing her arms. "You're simply impossible, Sach. We can't bother them with our business..."

"Exactly, this is our business, which means only family can be trusted to look after them," Saché said and then clicked on the personal ID link and a new screen came up. "You know if one us were in trouble, they'd drop everything they were doing to come and be with us. Sabé needs their support, too."

Rabé hesitated, unsure what to say. She moved forward slightly, Saché moved forward, and then Rabé moved back and Saché relaxed, and then Rabé leaned forward again, back, forward and then the fourth time, she moved forward, she backed down and let Saché compose the message.

It read:

iDear Yané,

Rabé, Sabé, Mara and I are on Alderaan, staying in the Alderaanian Palace...can you come and see us? We have a lot to talk about.

Hope to see you soon,  
Saché/i

Day 1:

As Sabé stood at the center of the Royal Garden, she noted the fountain in the center at the opening and on opposite sides, there were two entrances to the maze. She left Mara with Rabé and Saché so she could go out for a run, something she hadn't done since her handmaiden days. She remembered Captain Panaka made it regulation for all the handmaidens to run for two hours each day, to not only stay healthy, but keep them alert as well. The adrenalin helped them become aware of situations and taught them how to look at their surroundings and anticipate actions. Sabé also remembered how much Saché hated those runs because she didn't like to wake up early.

She studied the maze, anticipating the turns and possible errors if she chose the wrong path and how long it would take to get back to the original point before her error.i /Or I could just run the maze, instead of standing here and thinking about it./i she said to herself.

Sabé looked up at the sky, noting the time and then looked again to the two entrance ways. She closed her eyes and held up her hand, pointing to her destination. When she opened her eyes, her finger was pointing to the right. Sabé smiled and ran towards the right entrance.

"Are you sure it was wise to let her out on her own?" Saché asked as Rabé received their lunch from Carrisa. Rabé thanked Carrisa, and then she left as Saché continued to shadow behind her. Mara watched her caretakers curiously. She remembered meeting her aunts one time, but she had never met any of her mother's friends. These two seemed to be an odd couple, almost the complete opposite personality. Saché was carefree and rarely did anything that wasn't impulsive, and Rabé was more like the motherly figure but Mara found to be more strict and conservative. It was an interesting contrast. "What if someone recognizes her while she's out there?"

"And why are you suddenly worried?" Rabé shot back. "Didn't you say awhile ago it was a good idea because it was close to the Palace?"

Saché shrugged. "Yes, but that was before I realized there are very few guards posted out there..."

Rabé smirked. "I'm sure, because the Palace belongs to the royal family, and we are guests here, his highness has guards monitoring her during her run. He wouldn't let her run carelessly through without anyone watching her."

"Shadow guards?" she asked, "...but what if...?"

"Saché, I thought you weren't supposed to worry too much because you said, if you did, that would mean you're growing up, and that is one thing you don't want to do?" Rabé interrupted her.

Saché stopped talking, replaying her own words and then once she remembered, her cheeks turned rosier and she backed down, sitting at the table, next to Mara, waiting for her meal. Rabé sighed and sat down herself, serving the two other "children" at the table.

Sabé bent down on her knees, breathing heavily as she looked up at the trail in front of her. She wasn't sure where she was in the maze; she could have been in the middle or way off the real path. The purpose of the run was to clear her mind of everything that had been happening in the last hours. Sabé didn't want to think about what had happened on Coruscant, how things were quickly falling part before her eyes, and so many other things...Anakin...He was one of those things she didn't want to think about either.

All of it had started with him. He became jealous of Obi-Wan because he was allowed to marry and have a child, family, comfort, and all the things Anakin envied about him. Then, he married Padmé in secret and then she became pregnant, and now Anakin was gone, leaving behind a widow and unborn children. Sabé muttered something to herself, and then wiped her forehead of sweat and continued on through the maze.

"When is Mama coming back?" Mara asked as she played with her food.

Rabé looked at the girl and smiled. "She'll be back soon. She just needs to clear her head. Mommy needs her private time too, Mara."

"She does have a point..it has been awhile since she last checked in." Saché said, eating some of her food.

"She'll be fine. Remember, we were all trained to defend ourselves in certain situations," Rabé said, and then went over to the closet, grabbed a scarf, and left the suite.

He watched her. He followed her moves as she ran about the maze. She had been there barely even a day and already she was running about. It was careless, in his opinion, but she had always been that way. She was hard to control. He moved away from the window and sat down again at his desk. He had no long-term plan for her stay there. The handmaidens had volunteered to go with her as Mara's nurses, but maybe it would have been safer if they stayed on Coruscant. Alderaan was still dangerous ground - he had to talk with her as soon as she finished her run.

"Milord."

Bail turned, facing his handmaiden. "Thank you, Carrisa, for coming. I want Lady Sabé to see me as soon as she's finished her with run through the maze," he said. "Have Mara's nurses settled in alright?"

"Yes, M' lord," she said, and then looked to the window, and then noticed the way Bail looked at her. "Excuse me, M' lord, but where's the girl's father? I did not see him when you arrived."

"He left them...He had other priorities to attend to."

"Oh," Carrisa whispered, bowed and quietly left the room.

Rabé stood at the foot of the balcony, overlooking the maze. Her eyes followed the maze from its entrance as she traced the turns. Sabé probably did something like that before she headed out, but probably didn't stand there long. Finally, Rabé caught sight of her not far from where she started in the maze. Rabé backtracked and then left the balcony, running down the stairs to the entrance of the garden.

"Rabé, how did you find me?" Sabé asked as her old friend walked towards her and started to escort her out of the maze. "Is Mara all right?"

"Mara's fine, Saché just got worried about you. We made a mistake, Sabé. We shouldn't have let you run by yourself," she said. On their way back, Sabé took note of the path she was taking and the missed turns she should have made but didn't. Rabé smiled. "If you want to run it again later, wait for me or Saché."

Sabé smiled thanks and didn't say anything else until they left the maze, and walked inside the foyer. Carrisa looked up at them as they came inside, and she rushed down the stairs, greeting them. "Your highness wants a word you," she said, her comment directed at Sabé.

Rabé looked again at Sabé, and then she nodded for her to return to Saché and Mara, and as the former handmaiden left, Sabé followed Carrisa to Bail's office.

"It was foolish," he said, looking out the window as Sabé sat in front of his desk. "It was probably my mistake in not telling you not to go off on your own, around the Palace." Bail turned to Sabé, his hands clasped around his back as he looked at her.

Sabé shrugged, looking down and whispered, "I'm sorry for the disrespect, m' lord." She glanced at him. "If there's nothing else, I'll return to Mara now..."

"No, wait," Bail said and beckoned her closer. "Perhaps I haven't been the best host during your stay here ...I want you and Mara to have dinner with me, tonight."

Sabé blinked, taken aback by the sudden change in conversation. "Dinner? I um, thank you, m' lord, but Mara and I were going to have dinner tonight with Saché and Rabé."

Bail smiled. "I understand. Tomorrow night, then. There's a lot we need to discuss, including about the whereabouts of your husband."

Sabé couldn't help but smile a little. Even if she wouldn't be able to reunite with him, it was still good to know if he was safe somewhere else and Padmé too. She worried because of Padmé's condition. "Thank you, m' lord." Sabé said, rose and quietly left the chamber.

tbc

Chapter 8, Post 2

"Wait a minute, he asked you to join him for dinner tonight, but you declined?" Saché asked. Sabé sat next to Mara at the table, cleaning her mouth. She turned briefly but didn't say anything as she and Rabé exchanged amused glances.

"And you said no because you wanted to have dinner with us?" she asked. "That's nice that you made us your excuse, but he's a Prince, royalty, and he asked you to dinner and you said "no"? What were you thinking! Are you out of your mind? I would jump at the chance to have dinner with royalty!"

Sabé laughed. "Oh, I'm sure you would Sach -- but I don't think I'm ready yet."

Rabé looked at her curiously, and then understood her reluctance. "Personally Sabé, I don't think that is the prince's intentions. He knows you're still in love with Obi-Wan, and would want nothing more than to be reunited with him."

"Yes, but what if he does feel that way?" she asked. "I don't want to lead him on and make him think I feel that way too, when I don't have those feelings for him. I love Obi-Wan, I spent six years married to him ...I loved him my whole life."

Saché studied both women, trying to decipher their conversation until she realized what they were talking about. "You think Bail Organa is in love with you?"

Sabé froze and suddenly felt uncomfortable, her face went pale and she reached over the table and poured herself some juice. "First of all, I don't know what this dinner tomorrow night is about. He mentioned there was a lot to discuss -- that could mean anything. But since we're only his guests, he'll probably lay down some ground rules for us to follow while we're here. If he happens to mention where Obi-Wan is, or how he's doing, that'll be nice. At least then, I will know. And finally, if he confesses his undying love to me, I will let him down gently and tell him I'm not ready for another relationship so early after Obi-Wan."

Saché's jaw dropped, totally floored and confused. "Have you ever thought about who will raise Mara in the event something happens to you? He could provide that security for her..." Rabé glared at Saché but she continued. "I know, you're still hoping for Obi-Wan to come back for you, Sabé, but we have to think realistically here...Oh, did I just say that?"

Rabé smiled. "You did, but Saché does have a point. Saché and I will eventually return to Naboo to be our families ...I worry each day about my girls."

"I know, but I'm not ready...If Bail feels that way about me, I can't return those feelings and it wouldn't be right for me to be in a relationship with him, if only for Mara's sake incase something happens to me. I couldn't do that."

"I think that's enough debate for today," Rabé declared. "We won't know anything about the prince's intentions until tomorrow night, unless Sabé tells him tonight."

Sabé crossed her arms, looking at her friends suspiciously. "You two don't want to have dinner with me and Mara?"

Saché smiled and patted her shoulder. "It's not that we don't love you and want to spend time with you, Sabé, but ...I mean, he's a prince and offered dinner!"

"All right, all right, I'll talk to him tonight," she said. "You two can be so bossy sometimes."

Rabé and Saché smiled. "Yes, but we know what's best for you, sister," Saché said.

Sabé stood there, in the middle of the hallway, going over what she would say. She didn't know why she was so nervous. Bail was a good friend of hers. i/A friend/i, she realized, i/a good friend and nothing more../i Sabé checked her hair in the mirror one more time and then entered the study. Carrisa said he would be there, but the room was empty, and then Bail entered from another room.

He crossed the floor and sat down at his check, holding two holopads in his hands. He barely noticed Sabé at the door. After awhile, she cleared her throat and he looked up and smiled at her. "Oh Sabé, I didn't see you there ...Didn't I just talk to you?"

"You did," she said and walked over to the seat in front of his desk, "but after talking with Rabé and Saché, I realized my mistake. I should have said "yes" the first time that you asked me. Your highness, I would ---" Sabé stopped, thinking about her next words. She didn't want to lead him on. "I would like to have dinner with you tonight."

Bail smiled. "Good. I was hoping you'd change your mind," he said. "As I said before, we have a lot to discuss."

"Um, your highness ---."

"Bail, Sabé. We're old friends, it's okay to call me Bail," he interrupted her.

Sabé smiled and blushed a little. "Bail, I -- I don't know how to ask this. Tonight, at dinner...is it formal or informal wear?" i/Formal or informal wear? You were supposed to ask his intentions, you idiot! Fine, lead him on, make him believe you feel the same way./i her conscious yelled back at her. She smiled kindly, replying back to herself. i/I'll tell him tonight, I'll tell him tonight/i

"I only asked because I didn't bring my whole wardrobe to Alderaan, only what I could manage." she said.

"Whatever you like, although we won't be dining in the grand dinner hall."

Sabé frowned. "Grand dinner hall?"

Bail smiled and laughed. "I'm kidding, we don't have one of those." Sabé laughed uncomfortably as he continued, "Carrisa will set you up with a dress, if you like, and give you the details of where to meet me."

"Wonderful," Sabé said and stood up. "Thank you, your -- Bail. I'll see you tonight."

"I look forward to it."

"Padmé, I'm going out to the market to get some food," Obi-Wan called to her room. "One thing I forgot to do before I left Coruscant is grab the leftovers. Alya, the handmaiden that showed us in yesterday, will stop by to keep you company."

Padmé came from her room, carrying her book, nibbling on some cookies. "How long will you be?" she asked between bites.

Obi-Wan shrugged. "I don't know, we don't have that much food and between the two of us, you'll probably be eating more than me." He grinned. "I won't be long. Hopefully, I'll be back before dark. You have my com number, in case you need to reach me."

"All right." she said and then went to sit down at the table, eating her cookie and reading the rest of her book.

tbc

Chapter 8, Post 3

Sabé twisted her hair and put it to one side of her neck as Saché and Rabé watched her from behind. She reached for the brush on the table and then started to comb her hair and then Rabé walked behind her, taking the pins on the table and began to play with her hair. "You don't have to do that," she said.

"I can't believe you didn't ask him what this dinner was about, but you still insist it's nothing. Now, here you are, playing dress-up and will probably make a fool of yourself," Rabé said, and then looked at Sabé's reflection in the mirror. "I think it's better to keep your hair down. Up is too formal."

"But, if she keeps it up and he sees how much trouble you put into getting ready, you never know..."

Sabé frowned, laying out all of the make-up on the table and then handed one powder box to Rabé. "Oh, stop it, Saché! Bail knows we're just friends, and it has always been that way and it will never change. So stop the insinuations!"

Saché shrugged. "Between the three of us, I've always thought I was the smart one. We know he's your friend, a good friend, but what if underneath it all, maybe he means more to you than you think..."

"He doesn't. You two need to stop putting ideas into my head, this isn't a romantic dinner. It's a diplomatic dinner, a dinner between two old friends and nothing more. You can either stay here and help me get ready, or leave and I'll prepare myself."

"And what were you planning on wearing for the evening?" Saché asked curiously, snooping through her dresses.

Sabé looked at Saché's reflection in the mirror. "The one hanging on the closet door."

Saché held the dress in her hands, taking a good look at it. It was a traditional white corseted gown, with long sleeveless gloves and low neckline. "I'd say you picked a good one. If you don't talk about whatever Bail wants to talk about, he can always shower you with poetry and sonnets about how beautiful you look."

Sabé glared at Saché, and she hung the dress back on the door.

Bail glanced at the chrono on his desk, and then stood up, walking to the adjoining dining room. Carrisa was giving another handmaiden last minute directions. She looked at Bail, and then told the handmaiden to go the kitchen. Carrisa bowed. "M' lord, everything is nearly ready for m' lady," she said.

Bail thanked her and then she left the prince to his thoughts. In the back of his mind, he wasn't sure why he asked Sabé to dinner. He wanted to talk to her about rules she and Mara, and her handmaidens, should follow while she was there -- and the location of Obi-Wan and Padmé. A local woman told one of his handmaidens about a couple, a pregnant woman and a man renting a hut not far from the market place. The woman looked to be seven months pregnant and she recognized the man as "General Kenobi" - known throughout the Republic.

Still, he wasn't sure what to do. He could tell Sabé he knew Ben was on Alderaan, but she would leave the palace ground, even if he insisted it wasn't safe. However, since Obi-Wan hadn't asked him for protection, probably meant he had the situation under control. And he wasn't sure if Sabé was ready to see him after he had abandoned her and Mara on Coruscant.

He remembered when Sabé came to him. She was a wreck, emotionally and physically. In his opinion, she seemed on the brink of insanity. Mara probably wondered when she was going to see her father again, and it wouldn't matter to her the circumstances why he left. But to Sabé, it would matter.

Bail saw two possible scenarios of what would happen if Obi-Wan and Sabé reunited: Sabé could be angry with him for doing what he did, and sever ties with him completely, or she could forgive him and realize he did it because he had to and reunite with him. For some reason, the second scenario scared him.

He felt pity for Sabé when she came to him for help because he cared about what would happen to her and Mara. Obi-Wan had been her foundation for many years, and he was gone, and she had no foundation, no one to support and care for her...

Bail stopped himself, and then went back to the study. As he neared his desk, he looked up, and standing there at the front door was an angel. He studied every detail of the dress, and tried to remember every detail in his mind - the way the curls of hair rested her shoulders, the corset of the dress hugging her body in all the right places. It wasn't diplomatic dress for a diplomatic dinner.

"I wasn't sure what to wear..." Sabé started and then Bail moved aside and he guided her to the next room.

"You look fine," Bail said, not averting his eyes from her as she sat down across from at the table. Bail signaled Carrisa and she came out with two other handmaidens, carrying trays of food. A third servant appeared and poured wine for both of them.

Sabé laughed, drinking the wine. "Are you sure this is a diplomatic dinner and not a romantic interlude?"

"I didn't say it was romantic or diplomatic, but I did need to talk to you about many things," Bail said and then cleared his throat. "First, ground rules for you and Mara staying here. You cannot leave the palace unless you have a handmaiden with you. It can be yours or one of mine, it doesn't matter. Second, I would advise you not to leave in the early morning but late afternoon. You must be escorted by a handmaiden at all times if you are walking about..."

"Sounds like a prison." Sabé muttered between drinks.

Bail frowned and looked at her. "It's for your safety, Sabé. If something happens to you, who will take care of Mara? You have Rabé and Saché, but they probably won't stay long. Rabé has family back on Naboo and she'll want to return to them."

"Um, that's something else," Sabé added. "I have family there too; my sisters and parents. I haven't talked to them since I left Coruscant and they probably don't even know I've gone. I need to let them know I'm all right."

"Done. Word will reach your family about your safety," Bail said and then continued. "There are other house rules, but I don't want to talk about them now. How are you and Mara settling in?"

Sabé shrugged. "We're doing fine ...Sorry I couldn't bring her along. Rabé put her down for a nap after lunch."

Bail waved his hand and smiled. "Another time, perhaps." He looked at the table. "I believe Carrisa ordered her chefs to make Nubian dishes..."

"...it was sad he wasn't able to make Mara's 7th birthday, but duty calls. He and Anakin were told by the Council to go to Eol Sha to rescue a bunch of refugees. It would have been selfish of me to ask him to stay, if only for Mara's birthday," Sabé explained to Bail as they both sat on the couch, still drinking wine. "If I asked him to stay, it would be a dead argument. He would have to go in the end because people needed him."

Bail shrugged, pouring more wine. "Yes, but he could have asked the Council to give the assignment to another Master and Padawan."

"I suppose," Sabé whispered. "That's when it happened. I don't know all of the details because he didn't tell me everything, but he dueled against Anakin, and Anakin fell into one of the volcanoes. I think he'd been on Eol Sha for a couple more days before leaving for Coruscant."

He nodded, "I never met Skywalker, but I heard he was very gifted, and you were, in a way, an adoptive mother to him. What was that like?"

Sabé smiled. "I didn't give him orders to clean his room when it was dirty, or give him curfews. He lived in the Senate building, and Obi-Wan couldn't stop by everyday and check up on him. I couldn't because I had my Basic classes, and looking after Mara too," she paused, "but I think that's where it all went wrong. No one checked up on him."

"Maybe," Bail said. "You can't blame yourself for not being there less and less. You didn't know Anakin would turn to the Dark Side."

"Actually, I think I did know. I knew all along it would happen. There were signs everywhere. Not long after Mara was born, she developed this sixth sense about people's emotions. She sensed in Anakin, there was something dark about him. Every time he came near her, she cried. Then later, after she had gotten older and knew Anakin a little bit better, she stopped crying. And then there was Palpatine, he scared her too. There were a lot of missed signs, and I almost came close to connecting it all, but I didn't want to believe it was possible."

"Things always happen for a reason," Bail said and fingered his glass. "Can I ask you something, Sabé? How do you feel now?"

Sabé shrugged, "Right now? I feel relaxed, of course, that could be because of the wine..." She raised her glass, looking at it.

Bail laughed. "I meant how do you feel now about Obi-Wan?"

"I don't know, actually. Before I left Coruscant, I was scared and angry. I didn't know how to interpret Obi-Wan's leaving. I remember asking him not to go anywhere until I got back because I wanted to drop Mara with Rabé and Saché. And then I got back and he was gone. I felt betrayed that he lied to me. I didn't know if he had planned to leave all along, or if he couldn't wait for me to return." Sabé paused. "When I ran in the maze, it helped me to see things more clearly. I know if he had any suspicion Padmé's life was in danger, he'd see to it she was protected. He even told me she had married Anakin and was pregnant with his children. I didn't know that. And I guess there a lot of things I will never know." Sabé took another sip of her wine, the last drop in her glass. "Oh, we're out of wine. Mine as well, I don't want to go back to my room, a drunken woman."

Bail laughed. "Some dessert, perhaps?"

Sabé shook her head. "Oh no, please." But she still nibbled on nearby brownies. "Why did you ask about my feelings for Obi-Wan?"

"I was curious. I mean, him leaving all of the sudden like that and then the way you reacted afterwards and now you're here on Alderaan..."

"Is it something more than my state-of-mind?" Sabé interrupted.

Bail shrugged. "I was curious about that too. You weren't exactly sane when you asked me for help."

"I don't remember the way I acted. I've sort of blocked it out of my mind, but I guess that means I was probably close to going insane," Sabé theorized. "But as far as I know, I haven't done or said anything since to make people around me to think I'm insane."

"There's a fine line between sanity and insanity," Bail said. "I'd say you were on the boundary."

Sabé raised an eyebrow. "Then, I must have found some way to be sane again. When I figure out what it is that made me sane again, I'll let you know," she joked, "But other than that, why did you ask?"

Bail fidgeted. "I don't know how to say this ...You're a very good friend of mine, Sabé. I respect your views on matters, your quick whit, grace and ...I don't know if I should tell you this now. You've only been separated from Obi-Wan one day."

"No, whatever it is, say it, otherwise I might have to schedule another dinner tomorrow night to find out."

"That too. I love your whit and the way..."

Sabé turned away from him, feeling uncomfortable again. "Oh no," she muttered. "Rabé and Saché warned me about this but I didn't listen to them. Don't tell me. You're going to tell me next how much you love everything about me, and that you love me. Am I right?"

Bail frowned, listening to her words. "I wasn't sure how I felt before, but essentially, I would say yes."

Sabé moaned and hid her face in her hands, mumbling Nubian curses.

"But I'd say I'm in love with you, deeply."

"No, you can't. You can't be!" she cried, standing up from the couch and pacing about. "I'm sorry, Bail, but this can't happen. Even though Obi-Wan and I are separated, I'm still married to him. And I still love him. I've loved him since I was a girl when I first met him as a Padawan. I can't love anyone else. Our love was fated to be, destined. I knew it then and I still know it now." Sabé set her wineglass on the table. "I have to leave now. I shouldn't have come here."

"No Sabé, wait," Bail pleaded, holding her wrist as she stood there at the table. Sabé looked at him scornfully, and then Bail leaned down and kissed her. Sabé struggled for a moment, relaxed and then pushed herself away. She stared at him for a moment, and then ran from the room.

Dinner was officially over.

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

Fallen Angels - Chapter 9  
by obi's girl

Chapter 9, Post 1

"You're not going to talk about what happened last night?" Saché begged as Sabé poured some cereal for herself and Mara. Rabé handed her a glass of juice, and she sat across from Sabé. When she came back from dinner, both Saché and Rabé had been asleep. She hadn't wanted to wake them and tell them about what happened.

She couldn't understand how his feelings changed so quickly from friendship to something much more. Of course, Saché and Rabé were right about his feelings for her - why they saw it and she didn't, was beyond her, and it annoyed her to some degree.

"Nope, not talking about it. I refuse to talk about it, but if you still want to know, bother his highness about it."

Saché raised an eyebrow, leaning over the table. "See, she referred to Bail to as 'his highness.' Something happened, something big, but she doesn't want to talk about it."

"..which we should respect, Saché," Rabé said and Sabé nodded yes. "I don't ask you about your wild nights."

"For your information, I haven't had any since we left Coruscant because we're confined to this very hospitable prison," she said matter-of-factly.

Rabé chuckled. "You haven't found a guard to flirt with yet? I'm shocked, Saché."

Saché's eyes narrowed and she sat back, eating a piece of fruit. "That's not fair! We're supposed to be talking about Sabé's love life, not mine."

"Actually, I don't have a love life," Sabé admitted, and they both looked at her. "Something happened, but I didn't let it get far. I hate it when you two are right, it's so annoying."

"He admitted he loved you!" Saché asked excitedly.

Sabé nodded. "He admitted he was in love with me, then he grabbed me and kissed me. But it wasn't one of those holo movies kisses. I didn't want to kiss him, but he didn't want to let me go and then finally, I got myself loose and unofficially ended dinner."

Saché's eyes misted over and Rabé handed her a napkin. "That is so romantic! Just like those old holo movies."

Rabé rolled her eyes. "But what happened before that? Was there any sign of what he was going to do next?"

"There was," she said. "He asked me how I feel about Obi-Wan now. When he left Mara and I on Coruscant, I was devastated and nearly went crazy, but now, I feel differently about it. I know he probably had no choice but to leave Mara and I behind. Of course, I still reacted very badly to that. If I hadn't called Bail, I could have been sitting in the main room for hours, talking to myself about all the possible scenarios that lead to that moment."

"So he asked you how you felt about Obi-Wan now...He wanted to see if you have distanced yourself from him. Because if you had and your feelings have waned, there would be more of a chance for him."

Saché nodded between sniffles and Rabé handed her another napkin. "Just like in the old movies."

"I take it you haven't talked to him since," Rabé continued. Sabé fidgeted, looking away from her. "If you haven't since last night, you have to today."

Sabé stood up, nearly knocking over the cereal and then quickly sat down again. "I can't talk to him today, I have things to do. I have to take care of Mara ...and..."

"We can do that. Remember, that's why we came," Rabé interrupted. "If you don't talk to him today, this thing will never be straightened out."

"He didn't talk to you anymore about Obi-Wan, like his where-about's and Padmé's condition?" Saché added.

Rabé smiled her approval to Saché and she smiled. "See, now you have to talk to him because he didn't give you that piece of information last night."

Sabé muttered a curse and then sat back in her chair stubbornly.

"Bail," Sabé said, knocking on his office doors. "I need to talk to you -- about last night and other things." After awhile, Sabé knocked again and Carrisa answered. She smiled hello to the handmaiden as she walked inside. "I was looking for his highness, I need to talk to him about something."

"I'm here, Sabé," a voice said from the other room. The dining room. Sabé thanked Carrisa and then Sabé walked into to the adjacent room. Thankfully, the table wasn't decorated, no wine was on the table, no food or romantic lighting. She found him by the window, overlooking the garden. "I need to talk to you about last night.."

Bail sighed, looking down, "I know. I shouldn't have done that - kiss you. I'm sorry. I crossed the line. You love Obi-Wan, you will always will, and there's no place in your heart for another man."

"The kiss caught me off guard, although I think the wine helped a little," Sabé said and laughed briefly. "We both understand what happened last night can never happen again. While I'm staying here with Mara and my friends, the relationship between us is friendship, a business relationship but not a romantic one. I do care about you, Bail, but my feelings you, they're not romantic ones. You're one of my good friends, but only a friend. You must understand that."

"I do," he whispered, finally turning to face her. "I have information about Obi-Wan, his and Padmé's location. They're actually here on Alderaan."

Sabé frowned, confused...if he was on Alderaan and Padmé was with him..."The cottage. Is he at the cottage?"

"The cottage?"

"When one of my handmaidens wanted to kill me, we went to Alderaan and stayed at a cottage with a lake behind it."

Bail shook his head. "No, he's not there. Actually, he's not far from the local market, in the not-so-bad part of downtown. He and Padmé are staying in a mini-hut. One of the attendants there saw them and recognized Obi-Wan as 'General Kenobi'."

"Where's the local market?"

"Wait, Sabé," Bail cried, "I think you should wait at least until tomorrow to see your husband. I know that part of town during the day, and the market place is so crowded with people rushing about and pick-pockets and thieves."

Sabé scowled, and then backed towards him. "I'm not worried about thieves or pick-pockets. I was a handmaiden and trained by the best of Naboo to defend myself in certain situations and, I'd like to add, Obi-Wan taught me a couple things when I first married him. So don't tell me, your highness, I should wait until dark to see him because it isn't safe during the day, because I went with my sisters, without our mother knowing, through the not-so-nice parts of downtown. In fact, I took Obi-Wan to the not-so-nice parts of downtown here on to go clubbing, dressed in leather and we both survived the night, especially Obi-Wan because his pants didn't rip." Sabé paused without a breath. "Now, tell me where he is!"

Bail stood there, half-terrified of Sabé and wished there was some way he could escape but she blocked his view. "Middle downtown there's a series of rental huts, it's about a 5-10 minute walk from the marketplace. I can't tell you which one it is because there's so many but most likely, it'll be the hut where's there's a handmaiden going back and forth to attend to Padmé."

Sabé backed down and Bail straightened up. "Thank you," she said simply, fixed her dress, and calmly left the room.

tbc

Chapter 9, Post 2

"You actually know where he is?" Saché asked as Sabé carried Mara from the bed. She turned around briefly and looked at Saché.

"I need you to stay here. Rabé will go with Mara and I. If I were allowed to, I would by myself, but I don't think that would be acceptable. I'll let you know once we get there."

"So, what are you going to say to him?" Rabé asked as she and Sabé walked down the path from the Palace, and to the main street.

Sabé shrugged, looking about, "I don't know. I haven't really thought about it, but I'm sure once I do see him, I will know what to say. At least I hope I will," she said and walked across the plaza, Mara holding her hand as they crossed. "What do you think I should say to him?"

Rabé laughed. "I can't tell you what to say, Sabé. But I do think you shouldn't be mad with him. I mean, he left you and Mara on Coruscant, but I don't think it was intentional. I honestly believe he had no choice in the matter."

"Maybe," she said. Mara looked between the two women, listening to their conversation. She knew they were talking about her father but she didn't understand why her mother would be angry with him. Finally, Mara tugged Sabé's skirt and she looked down at her. "What is it darling?"

"Mama, are you mad at Daddy?"

Sabé glanced at Rabé, and then looked to her daughter. "No, sweetheart, I'm not mad at Daddy. Mommy's only anxious because I haven't talked to him in two days since we left Coruscant, and he promised he would get in touch with us. But I'm not mad at him."

Rabé looked ahead at the market place. Her gaze shifted and she noticed the series of huts Bail told Sabé about. "Sabé, we're here."

Sabé looked up and saw the huts. She didn't know which one Ben and Padmé was staying in, but she supposed there was a main office somewhere.

"Excuse me," Sabé said, as she came to the counter. Mara tugged Rabé's skirt, and she bent down, picked her up and carried her in her right arm. "Excuse me, but I'm looking for a couple who are staying here. They would have arrived yesterday afternoon."

The manager shrugged. "Could you be a little more specific? People rent these huts all the time."

Rabé shifted her weight and leaned on the counter. "The man has reddish-brown hair like this beautiful little girl here, she's in fact his daughter, and the woman is about 7 months pregnant. She looks like my friend here, except she's an inch or two shorter."

"They don't want to be disturbed," a voice said.

Rabé and Sabé turned, and faced the hooded woman. Sabé recognized her as a handmaiden, but not a palace handmaiden. She was a "for-hire" handmaiden. "I need to see him. I was told he was staying here." Sabé said.

"I can't take you to see him, even if you're his family. He requested that they not be disturbed."

Sabé stepped closer to the girl. "What's your name, handmaiden?"

"Alya."

"Alya, this little girl is his daughter and I'm his wife, and the woman who's staying with him is my best friend ---."

Alya snickered, "I'm sorry milady but if want to confront them because of their affair.."

Sabé smiled and laughed. "Affair? Oh no, they're not having an affair. I know their relationship is strictly platonic." She paused and looked at Rabé. "I just need to see him. Please, it's important."

Alya looked to the manager and he nodded, and then she beckoned them to follow her.

"Milady, Milord," Alya called as Sabé, Rabé and Mara stood behind her. Sabé hoped Ben would want to see her because she needed to talk to him. No matter what, she still loved him and needed to understand why he lied.

Finally, the door opened a crack and Ben peeked through. He looked tired, and then once his eyes adjusted to the light and he saw Sabé standing there next to Alya, he opened the door wider and Sabé jumped forward and hugged him. Rabé stepped inside calmly, holding Mara's hand. "Sabé, Rabé, what are you doing here? How long have you been here? Where have you been staying?"

Sabé laughed, "We've been here for two days, including today. Rabé, Saché, Mara and I have been staying at the Palace, as Bail Organa's guests."

"What's going on out there?" Padmé asked from the backroom, carrying a glass of water and then dropped it once she saw Rabé and Sabé. She ran to them immediately, and hugged them both, crying. "I can't believe you're here!"

Sabé turned to Ben, smiled and then looked down at Mara and frowned. "Ben, we need to talk."

"I know. Come to my room."

Sabé looked around the room. It wasn't as big as the one she shared with Mara at the palace, but for a Jedi Master, it was perfect. The size of the room consisted of the bed in the middle, a table on both sides of the bed, and a cabinet against the wall opposite the bed for clothes and a mirror next to the cabinet. "You have a nice room. It's bigger than mine but that's because Mara and I are guests in the Alderaanian Palace."

Obi-Wan smirked, lying on the bed. "What's your room like?"

"Big, bigger than this. Actually, there are two rooms. Mara and I share a queen size bed in our suite, and then there's an adjacent to ours rooms for Rabé and Saché. It isn't like living in the Jedi Temple's dormitories, though."

Ben sighed. Sabé sighed too, and then turned to her husband, facing him. "Have you heard anything from Coruscant?"

"No, I haven't, but last night, Master Yoda called me and said he and Master Windu would join us by the end of the week, to talk about what I'm going to do with Padmé once the twins are born."

"Do you have a plan?" Sabé asked, crossing her arms.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Actually, I don't. That doesn't sound like me, does it?"

"No, it doesn't," she admitted and joined him on the bed as Obi-Wan sat up. After awhile, Sabé laced her fingers with his and trailed her fingers down his palm and around his hand. "Why? Why did you do that?"

"You hate me now because I left before I said I would?"

Sabé let go of his hand, and shifted on the bed to face him. "I don't hate you. I --- I -- you said to me you wouldn't leave until I got back to the apartment. You promised me. And then I got back, and you were gone and left that note on the dresser. Do you know what that did to me?"

"I know, I'm sorry and I know that doesn't make up for it either, saying that," Ben whispered. "...I could have waited for you, but I needed to convince Padmé to leave with me. I couldn't tell her Anakin was dead, I didn't in fact until we were a half an hour from Coruscant and set course for Alderaan."

"I think I understand that, but if Anakin's dead, why do you need to worry about her safety? I mean, of course I would worry too, because she's my friend, but Anakin's dead. Right?" Ben was silent. "He is dead, Ben? Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan shrugged. "I don't know. I left Eol Sha only two days after the duel, I didn't go back to the pit to see if he had survived -- that's why Master Yoda contacted me. He said he felt a disturbance in the Force and that maybe it was related to Anakin. I haven't told Padmé about this yet, but I'm sure Master Yoda will explain everything once he gets here."

Sabé nodded her head. "I can't believe it -- you mean, like resurrected? That maybe he somehow survived the fall?"

"I know," he whispered. "Everything is a mess. I made a lot of mistakes, Sabé, these couple of days. I lied to you, I left you and Mara behind, and now possibly, Anakin too, if he's still alive. And if he is alive, Force help us all."

"Why do you say that?"

Ben turned and looked at her. "Because he vowed revenge for all of the wrong-doings against him, if he were resurrected."

Sabé felt a chill. Ben looked at her and then grabbed his Jedi robe on the dresser using the Force and put it around her shoulders. Sabé smiled thanks, looking at him and then found herself moving closer until they were breaths apart. Obi-Wan fingered her chin, leaned in and kissed her gently.

"I'm sorry," Sabé whispered between breaths. "I shouldn't have doubted you, but when I came back, and you were gone, I didn't know what to think. I nearly went insane..."

"I'm sorry ...I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Ben whispered. "I didn't mean to make you go insane...Did Mara see you that way?"

"No, she didn't, but I didn't know what to do -- so I called Bail and he took Mara and I (Rabé and Saché are tag-longs) to Alderaan because he said we would be safer here. He had no idea you were here too. I only asked him to try and look for you while we were in transit."

Ben smiled, kissing her forehead. "But you're here now, you and Mara. The reunion was a lot sooner than I expected but you're here now, that's all that matters." He smiled faintly. "You said you were here for two days now?"

"We only settled in yesterday afternoon. Bail said he wanted to talk to me about ground rules, so I saw him for dinner.." Sabé said, and then backed away once she felt how uncomfortable he had become. "Oh."

"Dinner?" Obi-Wan questioned, backing away. "Was that necessary?"

Sabé shook her head. "It was a friendly dinner, Ben, nothing else. You know Bail is an old friend of mine, Padmé too."

"Yes, but dinner? Was it a formal dinner with other of his colleagues or was it just you?"

Sabé fidgeted, looking down at the bed. "It was just me."

Obi-Wan stood up from the bed, looking away from her. "That was quick."

"Quick? Was does that mean?" Sabé retorted, "Nothing happened Ben! Do you think I would have a romantic dinner with another man after I had lost my husband? I didn't know what the dinner would be about. I went because I thought he had information about where you were."

"That's a good excuse."

Sabé stood up fiercely, marching up behind him and pulled him to look at her. They stared at each other for a few seconds, and then Sabé kissed him forcefully, Ben kissed back and they fell backwards onto the bed...

tbc

Chapter 9, Post 3

Rabé smiled at Padmé, as the two women sat there quietly at the table. Mara sat between them, and couldn't care less about the silence. She kicked her heels against the chair and moved to position herself so she was comfortable on the chair.

Padmé looked back at the room. It was silent. She didn't hear any vivid movements, no one was pacing, or arguing or yelling...She hoped Obi-Wan was still alive.

"What's going on in there? Are they arguing very silently with each other, or should I be worried there's no pounding and screaming?" Padmé asked, turning back and looking at Rabé.

Rabé shrugged. "I asked Sabé on our way over here what she was going to say to him, and she didn't know. If they're not arguing, most likely, they're probably making up."

"The social type of making up?" Padmé joked. "So Saché's here with you?"

"Yes..." Rabé leaned over the table, "Don't tell Sabé because she doesn't know but Saché made a call to the girls. Yané, Eirtaé and your handmaiden, Dormé, are on their way here to Alderaan. Sabé ordered Saché to stay behind in our suite, so if they stop by, she can let them in."

Padmé grinned. "That's a wonderful idea. I haven't seen them since -- since I left office as Queen. I remember the last dinner we had together though. I met Sabé and joined you guys. The jokes, games and stories we told. It was a lot of fun. I didn't know if I was going to see any of you ever again, but it's nice some of us have been able to keep in touch with each other."

"I know. Lia and Eileen haven't seen their godmother," she gestured to the room, "In a long time but I've sent pictures to her and she writes them life-day cards and letters asking about how they're doing in school."

"Have you talked to your daughters since you had to leave for Coruscant?" Padmé asked.

"No, I want to. Macelus probably still thinks I'm on Coruscant and knowing how bad things have become there..."

"How bad has it become?" Padmé asked. "What's happened since we left?"

Rabé frowned, looking down. "A lot. Last I heard, Palpatine ordered the clones to take the Senate. I haven't heard too much since then."

Padmé sighed, resting back on her chair. Mara sighed too and mimicked her actions, although Rabé didn't really pay attention to her.

"I have to say that was a very 'odd" reunion," Sabé commented as she rested next to Obi-Wan, covered in sheets. She didn't know what to say to him before and she certainly didn't plan what she was going to say to him or what would happen once she did see him. After he left Coruscant, she was angry and confused, and then she came to Alderaan and her temper had calmed down a little and now, she was lying in bed with him after a brief argument. "Did you plan this?"

Ben shrugged. "I didn't know when I was going to be able to see you and Mara again. I thought it would be at least a couple years."

Sabé raised her eyebrow, tightening the covers around herself as she sat up. "A couple of years? You planned to be separated from me for a couple of years? What would you have done if when you did find me, I'd remarried someone else and had another child?"

"Oh, I didn't think about that part."

Sabé smiled and hit him playfully. "I'm sorry I didn't factor into your plans, Obi-Wan Kenobi, but Mara and I are here now and you have to deal with it."

"I'm glad you're both here," he said and kissed her shoulder, "but now that you are, what are we going to do?"

"What do you mean, 'what are we going to do'? You're coming back with Rabé, Mara and I - that's what will happen. You can't stay all the way out here like hermits, Obi-Wan. Padmé will need medical care, trained nurses and handmaidens to look after her these last months and I know you weren't trained to take care of babies." Obi-Wan cocked an eyebrow. "Two children, Ben, not one. One child is different than two."

Ben shrugged. "All right, Padmé and I will return with you to the Palace. I think that might be a good idea. I could have a talk with his highness."

"I can't believe you're still angry about that. I told you nothing happened. It was a friendly dinner, nothing happened.."

"You say that but if you were drinking a lot of wine something may have happened," Obi-Wan said. "Can you blame me for being over protective of you? I'm looking out for Mara too."

Sabé smiled and snuggled closer. "I know you are." She glanced at the chrono. "Oh, I didn't realize it was so late in the afternoon. We better get going now otherwise Bail will send his guards out to look for us. He knows where we went." Sabé started to grab her clothes but Obi-Wan held her down and kissed her. "That isn't fair, Obi-Wan. We're expected back before dark..." Obi-Wan kissed her again. "Now, you're abusing your power over me and I know somehow, you're using one of those Jedi Mind Tricks on me."

Obi-Wan shrugged and grinned. "How do you know I'm not?"

"I would be shocked if you are. I am your wife, but you also taught me how to resist one of those things, remember?"

"All right." Ben conceded and let Sabé slip from the bed, wearing a light sheet, and grab her clothes.

Saché sat alone in the suite, glancing at the chrono for the sixteenth time in the last hour. She never thought she would be so bored by herself. It occurred to her she could leave the suite and flirt with the nearest male guard, but she didn't think her host would think that was appropriate..i/Appropriate///i Saché questioned. i/When did I become Rabé/i Saché jumped up from the chair and walked to the door, fixing her hair along the way and checking her make-up.

As she neared the door, it swung open, knocking her onto the floor. Saché looked briefly at the figures standing over her and then passed out.

"Is she awake yet?" the first voice asked. Saché groggily opened her eyes. Her head ached and her eyes -- everything was a blur. She saw one shadow kneeling in front of her, another shadow behind that shadow and another shadow and some other blurry figures. "She looks conscious."

Saché gestured her hands to the bed, but one of the blurs went instead to the table and poured a glass of water and then the blur came back towards her and it offered her the glass. i/I'm either hallucinating or talking to naive children./i Saché thought to herself, and then purposely knocked the glass from the blur's hand. It fell to the carpet, spilling the water, but the blur didn't move. i/Maybe it's time for me to test out my vocal skills./i Saché licked her lips. "Bbbe-eeddd."

Two of the blurs looked at each other and then one blur stepped over Saché and grabbed her shoulder, and the other blur grabbed her left and it carried her to the bed. Saché gestured to the pitcher again. "Now, water."

Again, one of the blurs ran to the table and poured another cup of water and then came back over to the bed. The blur held it out to Saché, she grabbed it and splashed it on herself. She felt oddly, freezing, cold... i/Idiot! Should have asked what the temperature was. Idiot./i But the water cleared her eyes, and the blurs Saché saw, slowly focused until the blurry ovals resembled faces.

"Saché?"

Saché sat up, looking at the three women in front of her. She didn't know they would arrive so quickly from wherever it was they were, but they were here. "You're here."

"Yes." one of them said. Saché recognized her voice as the first blur that asked if she was all right. She didn't know who it was at the time because she was half-blind, but now she knew it was her old friend, Yané. Saché looked to the woman next to her, on Yane's right. Eirtaé smiled brightly, and leaned over and hugged Saché, even though she was a bit damp. The third woman she didn't recognize but from her attire, Saché knew she was one of Padmé's current handmaidens as Senator.

After Saché had dressed out of her damp clothes and into new ones, she sat down with the three former handmaidens. Saché set down some tea and offered some to her guests, only Yané declined. "This is great, you're all here. I wasn't sure if Yané received my message to come to Alderaan."

"I did, but communications on Naboo are strict now," she admitted. "Queen Jamilla has ordered that if anyone needs to communicate with the outside, to send a reply via coded frequencies."

Saché frowned. "What is it like there now?"

"The same really," Eirtaé replied. "The only difference is that there's more tension in the streets because of what's happening on Coruscant. Palpatine seized the Senate and arrested those Senators he suspected wasn't loyal to his cause."

"What cause?"

Eirtaé, Yané and Dormé exchanged knowing looks, and then Yané replied, "Palpatine blames the Jedi for the start of the Clone Wars. He's put out warrants to arrest Jedi as well as Jedi supporters in the Senate. Senator Mon Mothma has already left with a couple of others, but some weren't so lucky. They were arrested, questioned and imprisoned."

"...It won't be too long until he goes after the Jedi personally, either," Eirtaé added, "but it's good you were able to bring Sabé and Mara here, although Obi-Wan..."

"Oh no, Obi-Wan's here on Alderaan. Sabé found him staying in a chain of huts not far from here. Padmé was with him too," Saché clarified. "We didn't know he was on Alderaan until this morning when Sabé confronted Bail Organa, our host."

Dormé looked at her curiously. "I thought Bail was a friend."

"Oh, he is, but last night when Sabé had dinner with him, he confessed his undying love to her. Sabé was appalled and left without asking him about Ben. She didn't want to talk to him this morning but Rabé and I convinced her she should. Sabé didn't say a whole lot about what happened, but I think she got through to him, and he told her where Obi-Wan was staying."

Yané leaned forward again. "Bail did what again?"

"Confessed his undying love to her, Sabé freaked out and ended dinner unofficially, and she didn't ask him where Obi-Wan was," Saché said and grinned. "It's a very complicated story. You'd have to ask Sabé when she gets back with Obi-Wan."

Rabé smiled, looking at Sabé and Obi-Wan as they continually looked at each other, smiles and non-verbally flirting each other. Before she left with Sabé, Rabé wasn't sure how Sabé would react when she reunited with Obi-Wan, but as long as she knew Sabé, one thing she had never done was hold a grudge. Of course, she was angry and horrified when Obi-Wan left suddenly without her and Mara, but deep down, she still loved him and always would love him. As they neared the palace, Rabé noted Sabé drifted a little from Obi-Wan and walked in front of the group.

They walked through the garden, passed the fountain and entered through the back of the palace. Once they were inside, Mara ran up to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan looked down, smiled and scooped up his daughter as he and Rabé followed Sabé to their rooms.

"Saché, we're back," Sabé announced, listening to the door for the handmaiden. Strangely, she heard three other voices in the room. They were talking quietly with each other, and didn't hear Saché's voice anywhere. Sabé turned and looked at Obi-Wan, and then he stepped forward, removed his lightsaber and burst into the room, startling the women.

Yané screamed as Eirtaé grabbed the closest object she could find to use as a weapon, and Dormé held a pistol as Saché came in from the other suite, screamed once she saw Obi-Wan, dropping the food she scrounged up.

"Saché!" Sabé scolded, and then froze once she recognized her visitors. Obi-Wan put away his lightsaber, mumbling an apology to the handmaidens. "Yané, Eirtaé, Dormé, what are you doing here?" she cried, hugging Yané first.

Dormé put away her blaster, joining the group and then moved forward once she saw Padmé behind Rabé and rushed to the Senator's side. "M' lady!" Dormé cried, hugging her.

"Saché, I don't understand -- what are they doing here?" Sabé asked, referring to Yané and Eirtaé.

Saché shrugged,. "I called them to come. Rabé knew about it, she was there with me when I made the call. I had no idea all three would show up; I thought Yané would only pass on the message to Eirtaé." She smiled innocently. "I'm sorry?"

"Two.." Obi-Wan started and then looked at Sabé, "Three former handmaidens and added three more isn't a bad idea."

"Does Bail know they're here, Saché?" Sabé asked. The women fidgeted, her eyes wandering about. "Saché! Does he know they're here?"

Finally, Saché gave in. "No, he doesn't know ...Anyway, I was getting bored and I was starting to think like Rabé, which I know is a bad thing, because I could have been looking around the palace for a cute guard. And then these three showed up, err- knocked me over accidentally."

"Knocked you over..?" Obi-Wan asked, and then shook his head. "Never mind."

"Aside from the fact that you hid this and should have told me about their arrival, Saché," Sabé said and grinned, hugging Yané and Eirtaé this time, "it's still good to see you all!"

Sabé giggled. She couldn't believe they were all there -- the original five. Herself, Rabé, Saché, Eirtaé and Yané, and Dormé, Padmé's handmaiden. How long had it been since she last talked with either Yané or Eirtaé? Sabé always talked to Rabé, mainly because her children were Sabé's godchildren. Saché lived off of Coruscant night club scene and Dormé attended to Padmé as Senator so she saw her sometimes when she would visit with her. Yané had settled down on Naboo in the countryside but as foreign ambassador, Sabé rarely saw her because she was so busy. Eirtaé -- she didn't really know what Eirtaé had been up to.

"It's your turn, Sabé," Eirtaé said, "We've heard Saché's version of the story but we haven't heard your version of events."

"What story? What are you talking about? What did Saché tell you?"

Yané smiled slyly. "The events of last night you refuse to talk about...with a certain person.."

Sabé's eyes narrowed. "I can't believe you, Saché. How old are we supposed to be again, we have to resort to gossip? I reserve the right to not say anything, on the fact that if I did, it might be used against me. And Obi-Wan might be jealous and do something 'manly' about it."

Obi-Wan looked up curiously from the bed, where he was playing with Mara. "If you're going to talk about 'girlie' things, I'm going to take Mara for a walk in the garden." He picked up Mara from the bed and quietly left the room with her.

Once he was gone, Sabé leaned forward. "All right, this is what happened.." Eirtaé and Yané anxiously moved in.

"I hope Mara, when you grow up, you don't become fussy over 'girl talk' and eager to know the latest gossip about other people's lives," Obi-Wan said as she played around the water fountain. "I never understood that about women. Your mother can be so feminine sometimes when she's around other women like that."

Mara giggled, looking at him briefly. "...because Mama is a woman, Daddy."

Obi-Wan laughed. "You're right, princess." He watched Mara as she played about the garden, and then ran up to him, tugging his hand. "C'mon, Daddy, I want to see the maze. C'mon!"

"I don't know, Mara. I haven't gone through the maze before...we might get lost."

"Use your Jedi senses then," she advised and ran ahead to the right entrance. "C'mon, Daddy!"

Finally, Obi-Wan stood up and joined Mara at the right entrance. "I guess the first thing to remember is to stretch out with your feelings, see the path and follow it, avoid false turns and..." but Mara didn't listen to the rest as she darted forward. "...and of course, you're seven years old which means short attention span." Obi-Wan finished, and then stretched out his senses, found his daughter's location and ran towards her. Once he found her, Obi-Wan looked at her disapprovingly. "Mara, you shouldn't have run off like that. You should have waited for Daddy. I'm not a young man, you know."

Mara shrugged. "Sorry Daddy, I won't do it again."

Obi-Wan knelt down and kissed her cheek. "We shouldn't stay here long, it's getting late, but you can run around, just where I can see you, though."

"So you went to dinner with him, you drank a lot of wine, he confessed his feelings to you, kissed you, and you ran away?" Yané asked. "No offense to Obi-Wan, but that is sooo beautiful," she cried as Saché handed her a handkerchief.

Sabé nodded. "The dinner was nice but afterwards was a mistake. I should have realized his intentions and I absolutely hate it when Rabé and Saché are right about these things and I'm too blind to see the truth. He could have been falling in love me for years, maybe since he first knew me, I don't know."

"...either way," Eirtaé said, "Obi-Wan will have a talk with him later once he gets the chance to ...I take it you talked to him about this, and he knows."

"You make it sound like I had an affair behind his back," Sabé retorted. "I didn't. It was only a dinner between friends. Bail knows how I feel, and he knows I would never be unfaithful to Obi-Wan. Nothing happened."

Saché shrugged. "I still think you may have a small problem if the two men that care deeply for you are in the same proximity of each other. If that were me, I wouldn't mind so much, but with you, that might be an issue."

Yané nodded. "I agree. You need to make it clear to both of them, there can be no competition for your affection."

"I can't believe you two! There is NO COMPETITION for my affection. Obi-Wan is my husband, I love him, I always will -- Bail's only a friend." Sabé said.

"We're not doubting how you feel about Obi-Wan, we all know you've always worshipped him since you were a girl, but you should still look out for Bail," Eirtaé advised.

"Mara, slow down," Obi-Wan pleaded with his seven year-old daughter. He had no idea where her sudden surge of energy came from ...maybe it came from being cooped up in the Jedi Temple and not being allowed to run around so much. Jedi Masters didn't approve of younglings playing in the halls and using those halls as their personal playground. Finally, Obi-Wan stopped running. Mara stopped running around once she realized he'd stopped running and went over to where he was standing. "Did you ever get bored in the Jedi Temple, Mara?"

Mara shrugged. "You mean to ask why I have so much energy?" Ben nodded. "I guess. Didn't you ever get bored when you were little?"

"No, sometimes, except when I disobeyed the Masters, usually there would be harsh punishment. One week of kitchen duty," he said, beckoned her closer and they found a bench to sit down. "I guess I should have expected that from a little girl, right? You were always so quiet and kept to yourself when you were younger."

"I don't remember too much from when I was younger," she admitted. "All I remember is always being confined to the Temple, going to school, coming home from tutoring sessions with the different Masters, studying and then preparing for the next lesson. There wasn't too much time in between to have fun."

Ben smirked. "You don't think learning to be a Jedi wasn't fun? Imagining all of the different things you could do and achieve?"

"I knew it was something I had to learn, but I never did anything until I was older."

"That's true. Not too many Masters let younglings practice with a lightsaber when they're only a one or two years old," he said and smiled slightly. "I'm sorry I missed your birthday, princess. Believe me, if I had a choice, I wouldn't have gone. But you know I had to help people."

"I know, Daddy," the girl said. "I wanted to save some cake for you aunt Rabé made but mama said it probably wasn't a good idea since she didn't know when you would come back. I missed you, daddy." Mara admitted, climbing up on Obi-Wan's thighs and hugging him.

Obi-Wan smiled, hugging his daughter and kissed her cheek. "I missed you too, princess." Mara let go, looking at him and smiled encouragingly. "Remember, Mara, no matter what happens, I will always be with you. If something happens and you get lost, always remember your mother and I are in your heart. You only need to think about us, and we'll be there beside you."

Mara smiled. "You always are, Daddy. You and Mama are always with me."

tbc


	10. Chapter 10

Fallen Angels - Chapter 10

Chapter 10, Post 1

Sabé moaned, clutching the pillow beside her as she rolled over. She felt an empty space and began to panic for a moment, and then noticed movement at the corner of the bed as Ben dressed into his Jedi garb quietly. Sabé sat up, tucking the blankets around her as she looked at him. It was still very early so she didn't know where he planned to go. "Ben, what are you doing?"

Obi-Wan turned to her slightly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you, love..."

"No, that's all right," Sabé said. "So, what's going on? What are you getting dressed up for?"

"I won't be long," he said, "I'm going to talk to your friend."

Sabé muttered a Nubian curse, and rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you, Ben. I told you nothing happened, and now you're acting like a jealous 10-year-old boy. You aren't like this, you don't have to go. I already talked to Bail and made it very clear I'm off limits to him. He doesn't need you to tell him the same thing."

Obi-Wan shrugged, turning to her again. "Then what I say to him will only reinforce what you said to him." Ben walked over to the bed, leaned over and kissed Sabé's cheek, and left.

"Bail," Obi-Wan questioned as he stormed into the study. Carrisa looked up, alarmed to see him, and then gestured quickly to the handmaiden beside her to block his way to Bail's desk. Bail stood up, signaling Carrisa and her guard to stand down. The handmaiden huffed, signaling to the younger handmaiden to stand down, and they both exited the room. Ben neared the desk, glaring at him. "We need to talk."

"Yes, we do," Bail declared and offered the Jedi a seat, but Ben declined. "I take it this matter is about Sabé?"

"I didn't consider you a threat in the beginning because Sabé said you were a good friend and that she trusted you, but I have to say, right now, your highness, I don't trust you too much," Ben declared. "How dare you try and seduce my wife!"

Obi-Wan could tell Bail was frustrated and wanted to express his frustration but he had been trained, as Obi-Wan had, to control his anger in certain situations. "I did not seduce Sabé. I asked her to dinner and asked her feelings about you. In the beginning, when I first met her, I didn't feel this way. I admired her strength, the power she held inside herself and the things she could do with her position to help the Republic. But she was retired from that service because of her duties as a mother and to you. She's a strong, stubborn woman -- her beauty inside as well as outside -- would make her attractive to any man, Obi-Wan."

"Why did you ask her to dinner?" he asked simply. "You can have any woman you want, why Sabé?"

"I won't lie to you. I didn't know what my intentions were when I asked her. I knew she wanted to know about you, where you were and if you were safe, but I lost sight of that. I forgot why I asked her to come and throughout the evening, battled with my own feelings until I finally asked her about how she felt about you now." Bail paused, careful how to phrase his next words. He saw Obi-Wan's lightsaber on his belt and knew if he said the wrong thing, it was possible that lightsaber could be used against him. Although, considering Obi-Wan wasn't a loose cannon, he felt somewhat comforted. "I kissed her."

Obi-Wan felt his blood boil --- Sabé told him nothing happened when something in fact did happen. Why Sabé would lie to him about that small detail, he didn't know. "Did it go any farther than that?"

"It didn't. Sabé was horrified and ended the dinner there and left." He sighed, massaged his forehead and then focused again on Obi-Wan. "If you want to take Sabé and leave Alderaan, I understand."

"Oh no," Obi-Wan hissed, "you are not going to play the victim here, your highness. Sabé still trusts you because she knows you won't cross the line with her again, but now I'm here. I don't trust you, therefore, I will be watching you very closely, so I would be very careful, your highness." Ben straightened his cloak, bowed, and quietly left the room. Bail moaned and then sat back down.

"It's natural he would feel the way he does," Rabé tried to explain to Sabé as she passed around the food. Normally, Rabé, Saché, Sabé and Mara had only cereal for breakfast but now, there were three other guests staying with them. Yané was one of the first to wake up, followed by Dormé by a force of habit, and the only one missing was Eirtaé, still asleep from staying up late, chatting with Saché. "But you aren't to blame for his actions, Sabé."

Yané added, eating her eggs and toast. "That's right. You did nothing wrong. Bail acted badly, thinking he could persuade you to fall for him."

"I know," Sabé cried, sitting down next to Mara and cutting her toast. "But I wish Obi-Wan wouldn't be so overly protective of me. He knows I love him and that I would never be unfaithful to him."

"...maybe it's because of Anakin," Yané suggested and all heads turned towards her. "I mean, because Anakin was unfaithful to the Jedi Order and married Padmé, he worries on some level that you're lying to him about your feelings and intentions."

Sabé frowned, staring blankly at her. "That's very insightful, Yané."

Rabé shrugged, sitting down herself as Yané passed her the juice. "In any event, he still has a right to be protective of you, Sabé. He's probably acting this way because of Mara ...because he doesn't want her to become too attached to Bail."

"Maybe," Sabé whispered, fiddling with her food. "But it's absolutely frustrating when he's like this!"

"When who's like what?" Padmé, asking rubbing her eyes as Eirtaé and Saché followed behind her.

"We're talking about Obi-Wan. He left early this morning to have a 'talk' with his highness," Yané said.

Padmé frowned, sitting down beside Sabé. Yané passed her a bowl of eggs, some juice and toast. "I'm afraid I'm not caught up on the local gossip as you girls are, but why is Obi-Wan angry with Bail?"

Saché snickered. "Trust me, Padmé, its better you don't know."

"Milord," Carrisa asked as she entered the study, followed by another handmaiden. "Master Yoda has sent a coded transmission, saying that he and Master Windu will arrive here on Alderaan later tonight." She handed him the data pad with the information.

Bail read the coded message and then handed it back to her. "Forward this information to Sabé Maberrie. She will need to see this too."

"If I may ask, sir, what happened after the Jedi came?"

"You mean Obi-Wan? It's nothing to be alarmed about, Carrisa. I did something I shouldn't have done and now Obi-Wan doesn't trust me. He's not a threat, although he may see me as one," Bail explained and smiled to the handmaiden. "Thank you for asking, Carrisa, but it's nothing to worry about."

"Yes, your highness," she whispered, bowed and left the room, the other handmaiden trailing behind her.

"Must we walk this early?" Padmé begged as Sabé walked ahead of her towards the garden.

Sabé turned towards her, running backwards as she looked at her. "You're seven months pregnant, Padmé and you've been eating non-stop since you got here. You need to stay fit for those babies, otherwise it'll take you forever to get back into shape. Believe me, exercising now will help a lot."

Padmé sighed and picked up the pace, walking at the same distance as Sabé. "Not to be nosy, but what happened yesterday when you talked with Obi-Wan? It was very quiet in there."

"We argued briefly, then it calmed, more arguing and then we somehow made our way to the bed." Sabé explained. "But now he knows about Bail's feelings for me. It won't be easy for him when I spend time with Bail regarding our stay here and what we're doing about you once those babies are here."

Padmé frowned and walked faster. Sabé ran up ahead of her. "You know it's something we're going to talk about anyway, Padmé."

"I know, but I'd rather not think about it now," she said. "I'm here with you and friends I never thought I'd see again. I don't want to ruin the blissful time we have now over matters we'll probably settle two months from now."

"That's fair."

Padmé smiled and then gestured for Sabé to look ahead as she collided into Carrisa. Sabé apologized, helping Carrisa to her feet even though she wasn't seriously hurt. Padmé noticed the holopad in her hands and for a moment, dreaded what she had come to say. "A coded message from Coruscant arrived early this morning from Master Yoda and Master Windu. His highness said to forward it to you because it was important that you see it as well." Carrisa explained and handed her the data pad.

Sabé paced around the path as she read the holopad. "Master Yoda and Master Windu will be arriving here later tonight, which was a lot earlier than they expected.." Sabé skimmed through the message, and then stopped reading. "That's all it says."

Padmé frowned, sensing there was something else. "Are you sure?"

"There's some other minor details, but nothing of importance," Sabé rambled. "I'm sorry, Padmé, but I forgot I had an important meeting today, and I need to go. Carrisa, will see lady Padmé back to my suite?"

Carrisa nodded, and Sabé jogged off towards the palace.

"Bail," Sabé cried, walking into the study. Two handmaidens flanked her and then Bail told them to leave, "I need to talk to you. I got the coded message from Master Yoda and Master Windu, but I need to know, is it true?"

"Yes, I'm afraid it is true."

Sabé bit her lip, the tears threatening to overwhelm her and then finally, she cried, the holopad fell to the floor as she dropped to the floor herself. Bail rushed to her side, holding her arm. "I don't know what I'm going to say to him...How can I tell him this happened!"

"I don't know. Master Yoda and Master Windu were barely able to escape before it happened."

"Yané said Palpatine took control over the Senate and was arresting Senators loyal to the Jedi, but I had no idea he would go this far and eliminate all of them!" she cried. "I was out running with Padmé. I told her the message from Master Yoda and Master Windu but when I saw that last line, I couldn't tell her this happened."

"I know..."

"Everything they stood for—peace, justice...They were the guardians of the light and now, there's no one to protect the people of the Republic against this evil," Sabé realized. "Bail, something has to be done. Palpatine cannot go unpunished."

Bail frowned, hugging Sabé again. "I know. Something will be done, I promise, Sabé."

tbc

Chapter 10, Post 2

Sabé trembled as she struggled to stand up. Her tears lessened but she could still feel the pain and shock. For seven years, the Jedi had been her adopted family. Master Luminara Unduli was her adopted mother, and good friend. She went to her for advice and her opinion, but now she was gone like the rest. They were all gone. Sabé glanced at Bail, wiping her face.

"Obi-Wan was here. I know he went to see you, where did he go?" Sabé questioned. "I need to talk to him about this. He needs to know what happened...what happened to them."

"He probably went back to the suite."

Sabé fixed her hair, wiped her face again and then calmly left the study.

"Where's Sabé?" Ben questioned as he entered the suite. Rabé was finishing up, clearing the table as Yané came from the kitchen, carrying a wet cloth and soap to wipe the crumbs. Mara was sitting on the floor, against the bed, playing. "I need to talk to her."

"She told me to come back because there was something she needed to take care of at the palace." Padmé said, "She received a message from Master Yoda and Master Windu. I think there was something else on there, something important, but she wouldn't share it with me."

Ben frowned. It wasn't like Sabé to keep secrets. First it was Bail's feelings for her and now it was something else. He also realized the reason why she didn't tell Padmé was maybe it had something to do with Anakin. "Did Sabé say how long she would be?"

"I'm back," Sabé announced. Rabé, Yané and Padmé stared at her. She moved forward, holding the holopad in her hands as she approached Obi-Wan. "Obi-Wan, there's something you need to know ...I don't know how to tell you this, so I will let you read the last paragraph on this holopad."

She handed it to him. Ben breathed slowly as he read it. He reacted the way Sabé thought he would - his knees buckled and he dropped onto the floor as she had. Sabé knelt down beside him, hugging him as he cried. "I know. I'm sorry, Ben." she whispered.

Yané, Padmé and Mara stared at Obi-Wan as he sat there on the floor. Mara even stood up and went to hug Obi-Wan. Saché and Eirtaé left their rooms, curious about the commotion, and then Eirtaé gasped when she saw Obi-Wan on the floor crying.

"So...why...what are we supposed to do now?" Saché asked after Sabé explained what had happened. It was a tragedy, of course -- the Jedi were gone. The Jedi Temple was empty and would probably be destroyed in the coming days. Palpatine would have everything he'd wanted since the beginning, the Jedi eliminated, the Senate under his control and every citizen of the Old Republic under his grasp.

Sabé shrugged. "I don't know. The good news is that Master Yoda and Master Windu survived the purge and are on their way here to Alderaan. They'll be here later tonight. They'll know better on what course of action we should take." She looked to Obi-Wan. Naturally, he was still in shock. "Ben, what do you think we should do?"

He blinked, turned and looked at her. "All we can do now is wait until Padmé's children are born. They're the galaxy's last hope, if we're ever going to fight this."

"A rebellion?" Yané added. "Would that be wise?"

"Bail Organa and Mon Mothma of Chandrila were planning a rebellion. They asked for my help," Rabé said and looked at Sabé. "I didn't tell you the whole truth, sister, because I couldn't. I am one of the commanders in the rebellion - that's why Bail wanted to see me that day."

Saché frowned and leaned forward. "Wait a minute, I don't understand. If you knew months ago before all of this, how come you didn't warn the Jedi?"

"Because she didn't know Palpatine would go that far, Saché," Sabé said. "But now the Jedi Order is gone and the Senate is under Palpatine's control, we need to know what we should do next. We can wait for Padmé to give birth, but that'll be a couple more months. We need to do something now."

"I agree," Yané said.

"I'll talk to Bail. He's third in command in the rebellion. No one knows where Mon Mothma is at the moment, so currently, we're missing a second."

"I'll be second," Sabé voiced. Obi-Wan turned and looked at her. "I tried for many years to prevent something like this from happening, Ben, and now it has. They were my family, too."

"I know how you feel, Sabé, but anger is not the right path. I feel angry too, but you can't lead if revenge is the only thing on your mind. Anger, hatred, will cloud your judgment and you'll make poor decisions."

Sabé huffed. "I know. I've heard you say that to me before.."

"Sabé, you can't do this!" he cried. "I will not have you risk your life and die."

"Do you believe in me, Ben?"

Obi-Wan's eyebrows furrowed as he looked at her, confused by her question. "You know I do --"

Sabé held up her hand. "Then believe I will make the right choice, and this is something I have to do. Not because of what we've lost, or what Padmé's lost...it's because ...I was blinded to so many things. The Jedi were blinded, too, because they didn't want to see the truth. I know the truth now and the truth is that even though we can't do a lot now, it'll matter in the end."

Rabé stood up. "I'll make an appointment with Bail, for the two of us to meet and discuss the next thing we should do. Master Yoda and Master Windu are invited to come if they don't arrive late."

"This isn't your fight," Obi-Wan reminded her as he closed the door behind them. "I realize they were your family too, but Sabé, you cannot let revenge cloud your judgment."

Sabé rolled her eyes, annoyed he would think this was about revenge. Maybe in a way, he was right. The Jedi had become an extended part of her family. They were Mara's family too. She looked up to the Jedi Council, and despite the many times she came into conflict with them, she always respected their views. "I don't know how many times I can tell you this isn't about revenge, Obi-Wan."

"You don't have to tell me. I know you're angry about this -- I am too, but you can't let your revenge be your reason for doing this," he advised. "If your reasons aren't revenge, then tell me, what they are?"

"Justice. I know all of this could have been prevented years ago, Ben, and it kills me nothing was done then. I could have done something. I did. I warned them to be wary of Palpatine but they didn't believe what I knew in my heart was true. Their souls will never be at rest until something is done otherwise they've died in vain."

Obi-Wan flinched, fearing the same thing. He knew if nothing was done, their deaths would mean nothing and that would hurt more than knowing they were gone. "All right, I support you." Sabé smiled slightly. "But I still want to go with you to this meeting."

"Of course."

Bail sighed as his mind drifted to the holo letter he had to give Sabé. He still couldn't get over what happened. It was a horrible thing...Sabé...If she had stayed on Coruscant after Obi-Wan left, he realized that she and Mara probably would have died too. Her life would have ended before her true destiny would have begun. Bail stood up, walking to the window and looking out to the garden as Sabé, Ben and Rabé entered the office. He turned to them slightly. "Master Kenobi, I didn't know you would be attending this meeting."

"I came to support my wife."

Sabé stepped forward, thankful for one hour, Obi-Wan was going to behave himself around Bail. "I volunteer my services to the Rebellion."

"Volunteer?" Bail asked, "Sabé..."

"I'll do anything you ask, act as decoy, smuggle information."

Bail looked to Obi-Wan and he nodded his approval. "Sabé, this is too dangerous.."

"...I know the risks, Bail, and I know it would be the same if I were exposed or captured."

"To be honest, my friends, there isn't too much that can be done. Since Palpatine had mass-murdered the Jedi and seized the Senate, it won't be long until he declares himself Emperor and inner rim planets part of his Empire. Alderaan will soon be under the hand of the Empire, but Palpatine won't invade Alderaan because we have no resources that would be useful to him. As long as we stay under his radar, and he doesn't feel we're a threat, he won't bother with us -- which gives us the upper hand."

"What do you want to do?" Obi-Wan asked. "You're saying that for now, Palpatine doesn't consider us a threat, but I doubt that will last long. Eventually, he'll want to know Alderaan's loyalties."

"I said I can smuggle information for you." Sabé added hopefully.

"It's too risky, Sabé. You have a daughter that needs you."

"Well then, what exactly do you expect me to do if you won't let me help?"

Bail was silent. Sabé glanced at Obi-Wan. He looked away from her and she knew. "Both of you, I can't believe.." she said, "I realize you both care for me deeply, but you can't expect me to hide here and wait."

"Sabé..." Bail started.

"Forget it, I should have known you'd see things his way," she said, glared at Ben, and then angrily left the room.

tbc


	11. Chapter 11

Fallen Angels - Chapter 11

Chapter 11, Post 1

"She'll never understand why you did that," Obi-Wan said, and smiled partly to him. "But thank you." Rabé had already left, saying something about looking for Sabé in case she decided 'to do something'.

Bail sighed. "Coruscant can't be saved now, Obi-Wan. The real issue is the neutral planets, like Alderaan and Naboo. I didn't want to say this in front of Sabé but there's a small alliance on Naboo. They're mostly of pilots, citizens and few royal officials. And...well...Sabé's parents, they're involved in it. They're actually key leaders in the movement."

"Like mother, like daughter," Obi-Wan mused, "I don't trust you but I know you have Sabé's well-being at heart, your highness. It's better she stay out of this as much as possible. She may think it's selfish because she's lost so much now, but she doesn't need this."

"Agreed."

Later that afternoon, Sabé unwillingly met Obi-Wan at the platform. She didn't want to talk to either Obi-Wan and Bail because they both refused her help to do whatever she could to make things better. Sabé barely looked at Obi-Wan as she stood beside him. Mara tugged Rabé's shoulder and the handmaiden let her down and she ran to Obi-Wan. Sabé crossed her arms, irritated and angry as she stood there, Obi-Wan standing next to her and Bail standing only a couple feet across from her with his handmaiden. How she wanted to yell at them both, like a child, but Rabé had warned her before hand to try and understand. Both men had made an unspoken alliance because of her. Because they both cared deeply for her and didn't want to see her life in danger, and then end so quickly.

Finally, Rabé spotted a small craft approaching, accompanied by two smaller patrolmen, and then it descended onto the platform. Once grounded and the ramp lowered, Sabé could see Master Yoda walk slowly down the ramp, followed by Master Windu. The little Master looked up briefly to Sabé, Obi-Wan and Mara and then continued on until he met the group. "Master Obi-Wan, much we have to discuss," he said, and then turned slightly when Mace joined them. He saw Sabé standing there and Mara barely noticeable behind Obi-Wan. "Lady Sabé, an honor to see you again and you -- " Yoda looked at Mara and smiled. "Grown you have, hmm?"

Mara smiled and laughed. "Hello, Master."

Sabé thanked Rabé as she led Mara from the room, leaving her, Obi-Wan, and Bail alone with Master Windu and Master Yoda. Among the many topics of discussion, she knew Padmé's children would soon come up and she wanted to be there to defend Padmé on her behalf. Obi-Wan glanced at Sabé, and then looked at Master Yoda as he sat on the couch, Master Windu next to him. "Know you do, Obi-Wan, the state of the Republic?"

"Yes Master ...I was shocked when we received word the Jedi were..." He looked at Sabé, she looked down, trying not to cry as he continued. "It's a tragedy."

"Also reason why Padmé's children must remain hidden," Yoda continued. Sabé straightened up, walking towards the couch and standing behind Obi-Wan. "Know you do, m' lady, what must be done?"

"I know once they're born, they have to be separated," Sabé said, "but I must speak on Padmé's behalf and ask you if there is another way. Masters, she can't lose both of her children so soon after Anakin and losing everything else she held dear."

Mace looked at Sabé sympathetically. "There is no other way, m' lady. Their presence in the Force, even now, is very strong, and that light will only grow bigger if they stay together, making them a target for Palpatine. That cannot happen. He cannot know about their existence."

Sabé looked to Obi-Wan, and then back to Master Windu. "What if I adopted one of them and stayed here on Alderaan ...Padmé could stay here too. She wouldn't necessarily have to be a constant presence. She would still be close to one of her children but would not interfere. I promise you she won't."

"Possible, m' lady," Yoda said, "but still dangerous the situation is."

"We do not want Palpatine to come to Alderaan, look for one of the twins and in the process find Padmé as well," Mace added. "M' lady, I understand your concern for Padmé and what this will do to her once she knows what has to be done, but it is unavoidable. The twins must be separated from each other, and their mother."

Bail stepped forward, standing beside Sabé. "If the twins will be separated from each other, where will they go?"

Obi-Wan shrugged. "I was thinking the elder of the two could come with me to Tatooine."

Sabé smirked. "A crazy old hermit, Ben?"

"If you want to come with me, I won't refuse you," Obi-Wan said and looked back at her. "In fact, I want you to come with me."

"Because you want to keep an eye on me?" she asked. "What about Mara? Raising two children isn't the same as raising one, Ben."

Yoda rubbed his chin. "Tatooine is not a part of the Republic. The child will be safer there under your care."

Obi-Wan glanced at Sabé, and then looked to Master Yoda again. "What about the other one?"

"Here," Bail said, "the other child can stay here. I want to adopt the younger of the two. He or she will be raised here in my household as Prince or Princess of Alderaan. He or she will be protected, loved and privileged. I know Padmé won't object to that."

Mace looked at Yoda, nodded and then stood up. "It's done then. The older will go with Obi-Wan, Sabé and Mara, and the younger of the two will stay here on Alderaan under Bail's care."

Sabé spoke quietly with Obi-Wan, kissed his cheek and then left the room as he confronted Bail. The prince and the Jedi had an odd relationship, they didn't trust each other, especially where Sabé was concerned, but they both wanted to protect her and do whatever they could to make the situation less painful for all concerned. "Padmé should stay here until she gives birth, and then, we'll leave," Obi-Wan said.

"Padmé can stay here too, if she wants...to be closer to one of her children," Bail said. "She won't be a dominant figure in the child's life, as Sabé said, but at least she'll know he or she is loved and safe."

"We'll see." He thanked Bail again and then left with Master Windu and Master Yoda.

"She isn't going to like this arrangement," Sabé said to Rabé as she settled on the bed, "to be separated from both of her children, and probably never see either of them again?"

Rabé shrugged. "I know. I remember when Saché and I first learned of Padmé's pregnancy, I told her that she needed to be careful, for her own sake and Anakin's. Now, we're forcing her to give up her children. Sabé, it's not right."

"I know. Believe me, I fought on Padmé's behalf, to try and convince them, but I think in the end, it's the best solution. Master Yoda was right. They have to be separated," Sabé said and glanced at the chrono. "Where are Padmé and the girls?"

"Yané, Eirtaé, Saché and Dormé took Padmé out on a walk in the garden, to continue the exercising session you started with her this morning." Rabé said.

"I'll wait until they get back," she decided.

tbc

Chapter 11, Post 2

"What do you think they're going to do?" Yané asked Saché as the two women came back, carrying baskets of fruit and some sandwiches from the nearby market. "I mean, can they really tell Padmé that her children have to be separated?"

Saché shrugged. "I don't think there's another choice," she said and smiled to herself. "I remember arguing with Rabé about what Padmé should do. I told her that because Padmé had been able to hide her marriage to Anakin from the public, there was no reason why her pregnancy would become an issue. Now, Padmé's pregnancy is an issue, a big issue and the consequences are greater than any one of us could have imagined. I hate it when she's right."

"I know...Rabé's always been the motherly figure, even before she was a mother," Yané said, "but she cares about Padmé, Dormé, Eirtaé, Sabé and you and I. If Rabé wasn't there, we wouldn't be able to agree on anything."

"Like which palace guard is the cutest?"

Yané giggled, "She'd never admit to that...Sabé wouldn't either. Saché, I'm glad you see where Rabé's coming from. It shows you're maturing."

"Oh no," Saché moaned, "I hate this growing up thing!"

"There you are," Eirtaé called, "Padmé was worried that you were flirting with a cute palace guard and forgot about us." Yané and Saché exchanged knowing looks before joining the group.

"Obi-Wan," Mace called him as the Jedi Master was about to leave the room. Master Yoda and Bail had already left, Yoda wanting to discuss with the details about their new arrangement. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean, Master?"

Mace smirked. "I mean between you and Sabé. When Master Yoda and I arrived, I had the distinct impression things weren't all right between you two. Am I right?"

Obi-Wan sighed, pacing around the room. "I don't know. I didn't think I would see Sabé or Mara so quickly after Coruscant ...I didn't know until yesterday morning that we were on the same planet for two days. She was living in the Alderaanian Palace and I was only a mile away with Padmé," he said. "There was something I learned that didn't make me particularly happy but I can't give into my anger, right? It isn't the way of the Jedi."

Mace sighed, leaning on a desk. "The Code is vague and misguiding at times. It says we should not give into love, but yet we are encouraged to show compassion to others. It says we should not be angry and to meditate instead, but I have to say, Obi-Wan, meditation doesn't always help." He paused. "You're angry with Sabé, why?"

"Actually, I'm less angry with Sabé and more wary of Bail. He's in love with Sabé and I know if he didn't know Sabé and I would be able to reunite, he would do everything possible to make Sabé fall in love with him."

"So, you're protecting Sabé from him. You don't want her to get close to him, even if that means working closely with him or allowing Sabé to help anyway she can?" Mace asked. Obi-Wan shrugged helplessly. "That's being selfish, Obi-Wan. I mean, I understand why you are protective of her -- because she's your wife -- but if you won't allow her some freedom, it'll be too overwhelming for her. You can't keep her in a closed space."

"I understand that, Master ...believe me, I understand that. Sabé and Mara are alike in that way. They both have a lot of energy and need to free that energy."

Mace grinned as he crossed his arms under his robe. "I don't think it's something that'll go away overnight, Obi-Wan. You have to allow Sabé some freedom, otherwise you'll risk her running to Bail anyway. You can't allow her too much freedom otherwise you won't know what she'll do...is that too confusing?"

"I think I understand, Master," Obi-Wan said. "Actually, our relationship now is a lot different than it was when we were living in the Temple. We understood each other and I think we still do understand each other, but it isn't the same relationship we had then. I mean, we're..."

"...equals?" Mace finished for him. "If you are, you should be able to understand her side too, Obi-Wan. I noticed too there is a change in Sabé that wasn't there before ...I mean, she was always very vocal about her beliefs in the Temple, but she doesn't step back anymore and accept things for the way they are. You have to see that she isn't that same person anymore."

"I understand ...Thank you, Master."

Mace grinned. "No problem, my friend."

"Sabé, are you in here?" Obi-Wan called into the room. He saw Rabé sitting at the coffee table with Mara, who had woken up from her nap. Mara kicked her heels against Rabé's dress and then stopped once she saw Obi-Wan, and climbed down from the handmaiden's lap and ran to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan scooped her up in his arms, realizing she was a lot heavier than he remembered. "Rabé, do you know where Sabé is?"

"She's in my room. She wanted to take a nap as well."

Obi-Wan thanked her and then knelt down again, letting Mara down, and the girl ran back to Rabé and settled in her lap again. "Sabé?"

Sabé looked up at him and hid the holopad in the desk as he approached her. Obi-Wan leaned forward and hugged her and then lead her over to the bed and they sat down. "I wanted to apologize," he started.

"Apologize for what?"

Obi-Wan grasped both of her hands and kissed them. "For the way I acted after you told me about your dinner with Bail. You didn't know what to expect from him or what the dinner meant, and I reacted rather harshly afterwards, confronting Bail."

Sabé smiled. "Bail and I have been friends a long time, Ben. It was natural I turn to him after you left Coruscant because I didn't know what to do, but throughout the many years I've been friends with him, never once did he ever tell me his feelings for me or how he saw me. He knew then how much in love I was with you, and still am."

"I'm sorry again, but..."

Sabé backed away. "And of course there is a but..."

"I don't want you involved in the rebellion." Obi-Wan admitted. "I realize you want to do what you can to help, but Padmé will need your support these last couple of months. You said yourself that your first and last duty has always been to her."

"Yes, but one of the reasons, Obi-Wan, I got involved in politics was to help make the galaxy a better place. I can't sit here and watch the Republic crumble until it is nothing."

He nodded. "I understand, but Palpatine has already seized the Senate and destroyed the Jedi, Sabé ...There is nothing left to fight for now." Sabé frowned. The Republic wasn't the same anymore, it had been crumbling for years and for now, she had to accept things for they were. There wasn't anything anyone could to do to stop Palpatine. "What you need to do is help Padmé and to look after her children. Sabé, will you promise me you will not become involved?"

"I wish so much I was a Jedi so I could use one of those Jedi mind tricks on you, because what you're saying to me is that there isn't anything I can do to make the situation better. But how can you know that for sure Obi-Wan, if you won't let me?" she retorted.

"Sabé..."

"I know, make Padmé comfortable and wait with her until the twins are here.." she muttered and stood up abruptly from the bed, and left the room.

tbc

Chapter 11, Post 3

Sabé wrapped her arms around her waist as she walked into the main room. Padmé was resting on her bed, physically exhausted from the workout the handmaidens forced her into. She walked quietly over to the bed and sat on the edge. "Um, Padmé, I need to talk to you about something..." Padmé opened one eye, looked at her and then begrudgingly sat up. "It's about your children ...I, I tried to fight for you but Master Yoda and Master decided that they..."

"Have to be separated?" Padmé finished for her. "I know, Sabé. It's something I've known for a long time. Obi-Wan never talked about it but I knew it was an option. I don't like the idea, but how many other choices do we have?"

"Not many," Sabé admitted, "I'm sorry, Padmé."

Padmé nodded. "I am too...In a way, if I hadn't given into Anakin and my feelings, we wouldn't be here. I was selfish. I thought because you were allowed to marry Obi-Wan, have a family together that I could have the same thing. My sister had already settled down, she had a family of her own and I -- I tried so hard to avoid the issue."

"I did too for awhile, Padmé," Sabé admitted, "but I don't blame you if you were jealous. I never knew until Obi-Wan that I wanted it so badly, and in a way, we flaunted it in front of you."

"No, you didn't," Padmé said, "You didn't flaunt it. I just didn't know ...I knew I loved Anakin but ...I wanted to be able to live my life. I wanted everything. To be a Senator, wife, mother -- I thought I could have it all."

Sabé sighed and hugged her slightly. "Someday, Padmé. Someday you'll have it all."

2 Months Later, 3 Weeks Before the Birth of the Twins

Padmé sighed and looked over to Sabé as the two women relaxed in the garden. Padmé tried to sit up, but the weight of her stomach had grown over the last two months -- it was ridiculous. Finally, Sabé sat up and helped up her friend and they walked back to the palace. "I hate this being pregnant thing," Padmé said. "Of course, you had it easy because you were only carrying Mara but I'm the size of a shaak!"

Sabé laughed. "It'll be over soon.."

"Just three more weeks," Padmé reminded herself. "Have you heard anything from Naboo?"

"No," she said quietly, "but I sent a coded message to Queen Jamilla to pass on to my parents and my sisters."

Padmé nodded. "You're really not supposed to do that. Obi-Wan says it's too dangerous," she said. "What did you tell them?"

"I only asked how they were doing. I didn't say anything about where we were. After they heard about Coruscant, they became worried about Mara and I. The galaxy isn't the same anymore."

"Does Obi-Wan know you...?"

Sabé stopped walking and turned to her. "He doesn't know and you can't tell him, either. I've been able to keep it secret for two months and you can't tell him about this, Padmé."

"All right," Padmé said, "I won't say a word. I promise."

"Obi-Wan," Bail greeted as the former Jedi Master met him in his study. "Where are Padmé and Sabé?"

"They went out for a walk, but I think they'll be back soon. Rabé and Eirtaé still haven't returned from their trip to Naboo, though."

Bail gestured he sit down. "We may have to speed up Padmé's pregnancy."

Ben blinked. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"Palpatine and his new apprentice, Lord Vader, have been making stops along the inner rim to ask for allegiance to the Empire. They'll be here on Alderaan soon. Palpatine cannot find Padmé and the twins, or you, Sabé, and Mara. The six of you have to leave as soon as you can, possibly to Tatooine, and wait there until they've gone."

"What about the handmaidens? They all can't stay here either if Vader and Palpatine will be coming," Ben added. "They'll have to leave as well, but I suggest they return to Naboo. Rabé and Eirtaé are already there."

Bail looked out his window to the garden below. Padmé and Sabé were returning to the suite. "They have this afternoon to pack their things."

Obi-Wan stood up again, thanked him and left the study.

"Padmé, Sabé..." Obi-Wan called as the two women came back from their little exercise. Sabé laughed at some joke Padmé made and then frowned as she noticed Obi-Wan grabbed their bags and pack as many clothes as he could into them. "I just talked to Bail and he said Palpatine and Lord Vader are making stops along the inner rim and eventually, they'll stop here on Alderaan."

"Are Rabé and Eirtaé still on Naboo?" Sabé asked.

Obi-Wan glanced at his wife as he grabbed more clothes and stuffed them into bags. "They are."

Sabé looked at Padmé and then to Obi-Wan. "Then we're going to Naboo."

Ben stopped packing and turned to her. "Sabé, you can't go to Naboo. We need to stay together. Saché, Dormé and Yané are going back to Naboo, but you're coming with me to Tatooine."

"Obi-Wan..." Sabé started again, and then Padmé excused herself. "I need to go to Naboo. I'll catch up with you later, I promise."

"Sabé..."

"Ben.."

He nodded, "All right. You have three days to visit with your family if you want, but then I expect you on your way to Tatooine."

Sabé hugged Obi-Wan and kissed his cheek. "I promise, my love."

Sabé smiled, hugging Padmé as Saché, Yané, Dormé and Obi-Wan waited for them to part. All six handmaidens had been living under the same roof for two months. It was decided that Dormé and Saché would accompany Padmé to Tatooine and Yané would go with Sabé to Naboo, and once there, they would meet up with Rabé and Eirtaé. They would eventually all reunite on Tatooine and if Padmé had already given birth by then, they would have to make a new plan.

"A few days isn't long," Sabé said, letting go of Padmé and then turned to face Obi-Wan. "I'll see you in three days on Tatooine."

Obi-Wan sighed, sensing his wife's emotions about the separation. "You can take longer if you want.."

"I said I'll be there in three days, Ben." Sabé repeated, "that means I will be there. I promised."

Sabé hugged Obi-Wan again, Dormé and Saché settled beside Padmé and Mara, and Yané stood beside Bail, waiting for Sabé. Obi-Wan glanced at Bail and then head on to the ship as Dormé, Saché and Padmé followed behind him. "Are you sure you can face them alone?" Sabé asked him.

"I don't know," Bail said and looked at her, "you'll know if I was successful by the time you get back here."

"In case, I forgot.." Sabé leaned up and kissed his cheek, "thank you for everything you've done for us, Bail. Not just for Mara, Obi-Wan and I, but for Padmé too."

Bail blushed. "Thank you, milady."

Sabé hugged him and then joined Yané as the two women boarded the second ship.

En Route to Naboo

"Sabé," Yané called and she pulled up a chair, sitting beside the other woman, carrying a set of data pads. "Here are the data pads you requested." Sabé thanked her, leaning back in her chair as she read them over. "You could have just told Obi-Wan the reason you want to go to Naboo is because you know your parents are involved in this freedom movement."

"I could have, but I think he already knows about it, which means if he did and didn't tell me about it, says that he underestimates me. He said I have three days, but I can take longer if I need." Sabé said, and tapped on one of the data pads. "There won't be enough time for me to really be active in this movement since Ben expects me to join him on Tatooine. At least with these, I'll know what my loving parents have been up to since the last time I saw them."

Yané shrugged, looking at one of the data pads. "What about Rabé and Eirtaé when we see them?"

"Rabé went back to Naboo because she was worried about her children and her husband, but knowing her, she probably took out a couple of days and stopped by to talk to my parents." Sabé said, "I know it's sneaky, Yané, to hide all of this from Obi-Wan, but this is something we have to do."

"I'm not doubting that," Yané said, "I just hope everything works out, but knowing us and how much worse the situation can get, it probably won't."

Bail walked around the platform and as he turned towards the palace, he heard a buzzing from above. He looked up and was taken aback as the large Imperial shuttle landed on the platform. He didn't expect Palpatine and Lord Vader to arrive so quickly, but they were there, only hours after Obi-Wan, Padmé, Sabé and the handmaidens departed. Bail stood his ground as the ramp lowered. Lord Vader walked down first, flanked by four guards, two on each side and then Palpatine walked down, escorted by another guard.

"Lord Bail Organa," Palpatine greeted, "you know my servant, Darth Vader."

"No, I don't believe we've met before," Bail said jovially and extended his hand to him, but Vader only stood there.

Palpatine smiled. "I know we're early for our visitation, but there are pressing matters I wanted to talk to you about, your highness."

Bail watched the dark lord as he walked around the study. He didn't know why, but there was something oddly familiar about him. He looked away from him and directed his attention to Palpatine. "I'll be honest, your highness, one of the reasons why I came here is because I'm looking for someone."

"I don't know who you're talking about."

Palpatine smiled. "I think you do. Tell me where he is, and perhaps I'll spare Alderaan."

"Why is one man a threat to you, Milord? You have already killed the Jedi and seized control of the Senate," Bail stated. Vader moved towards him and then stopped as Palpatine signaled to him to ignore his comments.

"Kenobi is not a threat, but I would like to know where he is. He is the guardian of a very powerful child, and it would benefit that child is she were tutored by Lord Vader."

Bail frowned and stood up abruptly. "You have wasted my time, Milord. I know nothing about Kenobi's whereabouts."

"Very well, Milord." He looked to Vader and the two exited the room. Bail moaned, hoping he didn't reveal anything to lead them to Obi-Wan's whereabouts.

"He's lying, Master," Vader said as they walked towards their shuttle. "I felt it. He's covering for him, and for her, too. Organa knows where they are."

Palpatine and Vader walked up the ramp. "Patience, Lord Vader. We will find them, and when we do, I give you my permission to do to them whatever you want, but I want that child alive. Her powers are strong and will only grow stronger as she gets older."

Vader bowed. "As you wish, Master," he said, and vanished to the back of the shuttle.

tbc


	12. Chapter 12

Fallen Angels - Chapter 12

Chapter 12, Post 1

"Sabé, Yané," Rabé cried and hugged the two women, "what are you doing here?" Lia and Eileen walked down the stairs and looked at their mother. The two girls giggled and then walked down some more, surprising Sabé as both girls tugged at her skirt. Sabé frowned, looked down and picked up Lia as Eileen shadowed her sister and Yané.

"They've missed their godmother a lot," Rabé said as she guided them to the kitchen. Sabé looked down at Lia and Eileen. Lia she remembered was the elder of the two, but Eileen was about Mara's age. "It's good to see you both, but aren't you supposed to be on Alderaan with Padmé?"

Sabé frowned and signaled to Rabé to take the little ones away. Rabé smiled and called Lia and Eileen, and told them to go to their father. The girls waved goodbye to Sabé and Yané and ran out of the room to the backyard. Eirtaé came in as they ran out. She laughed and then saw Sabé and Yané at the table and quickly joined them.

"What happened?" Rabé asked.

"Bail told Obi-Wan that Palpatine and Lord Vader were on their way to Alderaan so we had to leave. Ben, Mara, Saché, Dormé and Padmé are on their way to Tatooine. Yané and I are supposed to join him later."

"Will Bail be all right, confronting them on his own?"

Sabé shrugged. "I don't know," she paused, "I wanted to make this trip because ...I heard through sources my parents may be intentionally putting themselves in danger."

Rabé waved her hand. "Oh no, they're fine. I talked to your mother when I got here and she said they're being extra careful about their operations. Queen Jamilla still doesn't allow any un-coded messages off planet so they've had to come up with creative ways to communicate with other leaders."

"All the same, I'd like to see them and let them know what's happened to Mara and I since Coruscant," Sabé said.

"They came that quickly?" Obi-Wan asked as he faced a disturbed Bail Organa on the view screen of the holovid. Padmé sat behind him with Saché and Dormé.

Bail sighed. "The visit surprised me, too. I thought I had at least two days to prepare for their arrival, but they came only hours after you left. Palpatine didn't say too much about Padmé, but I think he knew that before Anakin died, she was pregnant. But he asked for you specifically, Obi-Wan."

Padmé looked at him as he rubbed his bearded chin. "Hmm, have they left orbit already?" he asked.

Bail turned to his handmaiden, talked quietly with her and then turned back to the holovid. "He has, but Obi-Wan, I would still stay on course to Tatooine and tell Sabé and Yané to rendezvous with you as soon as they can."

"I'm curious," Padmé said, speaking up for the first time, "when you said, Bail, that Lord Vader seemed familiar to you...who did he remind you of?"

"I don't know, milady."

Padmé smiled. "I think you do, Bail."

Finally, Bail relented. "Anakin, he reminded me of Anakin. But I'd never met Anakin Skywalker before. I don't have the Force, Padmé, I couldn't see into his thoughts if he was Anakin. It's been several months, milady, it's unlikely he is alive."

"Still.." Obi-Wan said, looking at Padmé. Somehow, she knew deep down Anakin was alive and had been reborn into the form of Darth Vader. "Thank you, your highness for the update. I'll let you know once we reach Tatooine." Bail bade them farewell and the transmission cut off. "How do you know Vader is Anakin?"

Padmé shrugged. "It's not something I know. It's an instinct, a feeling, Obi-Wan."

"We shouldn't return to Alderaan if Lord Vader and Palpatine have already been there." Dormé said.

"But what about the twins?" Saché asked. "We can't keep them together. They have to be separated."

Obi-Wan crossed his arms and looked up at the table in the room. Mara was sitting there, hitting her heels against the chair. It didn't look like she was paying attention to the conversation, but she probably was. "We go to Tatooine, wait until Padmé gives birth and then, once the twins have settled down, I'll return to Alderaan with one of them. I'll also stop by Naboo on my way and pick up Sabé and Eirtaé, and Rabé and Yané too."

"What about Lord Vader?" Padmé asked. "Obi-Wan, if he was Anakin, you'd sense his presence."

"Milady, I -- " he said, stopped himself and looked at her. Obi-Wan realized she was still clinging to the past and honestly, he had felt differently the last two months. He felt a strong presence in the Force, dark, evil presence. At first, he only thought it was Palpatine rising to power. If it was Anakin becoming this thing, Vader -- he would have known about it. Master Yoda or Master Windu would have told him. "Padmé, Anakin is dead. He's been dead for months, and this Darth Vader is not Anakin Skywalker. Anakin Skywalker died in that fire pit."

Padmé sobbed and whispered quickly, "I know, I -- I just wanted to ask." She looked at Dormé and Saché and left the room.

"Was it Anakin?" Saché asked Obi-Wan as she sat beside him in the cockpit. Obi-Wan looked at the handmaiden but still focused on the controls.

"I don't know," he said. "I felt something before, a wave of darkness sweep through the Force. I talked to Master Yoda about it, I meditated, but we both concluded it could have been anything."

Saché looked away. "It was him. Padmé knew it was him, Bail even felt it even though he'd never met Anakin before -- and you're lying about it."

Obi-Wan turned to her finally. "It could have been him, but I was there, Saché, when he fell, and there was no way he could have survived that. The fire and ash would have done severe damage to his skin. You wouldn't even recognize him as Anakin."

"What about Padmé? What are you going to tell her if she asks you again? Are you going to lie to her?" Saché asked. "She felt it. She knew it was him and you lied to her, humiliated her."

"And if I did tell Padmé the truth, would it make a difference? Do you think she could love what he has become now?" he argued. "He isn't Anakin, not the Anakin we knew. He's become something else, an agent of evil. Padmé may be able to see through him, but she won't be able to change him, Saché. Anakin chose the Dark Side and became its slave. If Vader is Anakin, no one can save him now from himself, not even Padmé."

Saché huffed and abruptly left the cockpit.

The woman looked up from her washing towards the field. This was something she had always done since she heard about Coruscant, and she hoped that after Palpatine seized the Senate, her daughter had escaped Coruscant with her family. Every day, she thought about her and hoped she would catch a glimpse of her coming through the fields.

Bassim touched her shoulder and Arya turned to him. "She's alive, Arya. Remember, our daughter is a fighter. If she were in trouble, Sabé would take Mara and go as far away from Coruscant as possible."

Arya nodded absent-mindedly. "I know, but what if she and Mara were still in the Temple when it happened?"

"Obi-Wan wouldn't allow that to happen," he said. "He'd take them away as soon as he felt it wasn't safe for them anymore." Bassim looked out to the fields and smiled slightly. Arya looked towards the fields herself, and ran from the kitchen and out the back door.

Arya cried as she ran towards them and then fell short as she noticed Obi-Wan wasn't with them. Sabé looked to Rabé and then walked further, greeting her mother. "Mom," Sabé said, hugging the older woman.

"Oh darling," Arya cried, "I'm so happy you're all right. Your father and I heard about Coruscant, it was all over the holo networks." She gestured they all follow her towards the house. Bassim greeted them at the door as they entered. "Where's Obi-Wan? Is he...?"

"Oh no, he's fine," Sabé said quickly, "we had to separate because Palpatine and Lord Vader came to Alderaan."

Bassim frowned, joining the group. "Alderaan? Why were you on Alderaan?"

"It's a long story, Dad," Sabé whispered. "Mara's all right. She's with her father, Saché, Padmé, and Dormé. We can't stay long because we're expected to rendezvous with Obi-Wan as soon as possible. But I came here because I want know something. I learned through connections that the two of you are leaders in an underground movement against Palpatine."

He looked nervously to Arya. "We are, darling."

"Then I ask that you join forces with the rebel alliance. Not right away, of course, but slowly, as to not draw attention to yourselves," Sabé advised. "Rabé is a general in the rebel alliance, along with Bail Organa and Mon Mothma."

"Rabé we know about," Bassim said, "but we'll think about your proposal."

Arya reached across the table and grasped Sabé's hand. "For now, I am just happy you're home, even if for a short while. We've been so worried about you."

Sabé smiled. "I know. So much has been happening quickly.." she looked around briefly, noticing how quiet the house was. "Where are Devon and Mia?"

"They're with their families," Arya said. "But I'll tell them you stopped by."

"Sabé, we better get going." Rabé reminded her.

Sabé stood up again and came around the table and hugged her parents. "I probably won't be able to contact you both for awhile.." she said between hugs.

"Neither will we, dear." Arya said. "May the Force be with you."

"Where to next?" Rabé asked her friend as they walked through the fields.

Sabé looked at her, and then glanced back at her parents' house. "There's some place I need to be ...alone."

Rabé stopped walking and turned to her. "Sabé, I can't let you go on by yourself...if something happens to you..."

"Please Rabé," Sabé pleaded, "I promise I won't be long. I know my way to your house." Rabé hesitated and Sabé hugged her briefly and walked through the fields.

tbc

Chapter 12, Post 2

The ship lowered from the craft, accompanied by two patrol craft as it veered away. Lord Vader glanced at the stars briefly before checking his coordinates. Palpatine had given him permission to go off on his own to perform his 'search' while he returned to Coruscant.

If he was successful, Vader would return with her to his Master. When he visited Alderaan, he could feel her presence everywhere. She was there, they all were, but they had gone. The dark lord didn't know how he would react if he saw her again, but if she had left with her friends, it also meant he was with them too.

Kenobi. He had abandoned him ...Anakin laid there on the edge for two days, his strength and the Force barely sustaining him, and then Palpatine came and rescued him. Now, he would pay for the scars and pains he had inflicted on him -- all of them would.

"I never thought I would return to this place," Obi-Wan said as he looked out the window as the ship landed in the middle of the Tatooine's dessert ground. How long had it been since he had last been on Tatooine? i/I remember. I was a younger man then, and Anakin was only a boy./i Padmé came up behind him as the landed the ship, and Dormé and Saché joined him in the cockpit. Obi-Wan unbuckled himself and then turned to the three ladies behind him. "Are you ready?"

Padmé left the cockpit, followed by Dormé and Saché, and Obi-Wan was the last to file out.

"It hasn't changed too much," Padmé observed as they walked along the streets of Mos Espa. Many of the shops were vacant and the streets were less busy than she remembered. Obi-Wan stopped and Padmé took the lead as they head down a side street into the residential part of Mos Espa.

Dormé moved closer to Padmé's side and Saché covered her other side as Obi-Wan walked in the back and came to a shop. Obi-Wan walked in first. "Excuse me," he said and the Toydarian turned around. "I would like to rent space.."

Padmé stepped closer to Obi-Wan, observing the Toydarian. "Watto?"

The Toydarian rose higher and looked over Obi-Wan to Padmé. "Ah, you again. What do you want this time, eh?"

"We need room." Saché said. "Can you provide us quarters?"

"I can but it'll cost you...20 wuipi wuipi."

Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed and he leaned over the counter. "This is an emergency," he said and waved his hand. "We won't be here long, you can waiver the charge."

"No, I can't. I need to make money too...with all of the slaves gone, Tatooine's become a ghost. No money, no housing, no deal -- and you can't use your Jedi powers of me to change my mind."

Obi-Wan smiled sarcastically and turned back to Padmé. "We'll take our business elsewhere then."

"Oh, waita!" Watto cried. "All right, all right. I'll help you." He floated around the back and they followed him. He waved to the residence not far from the shop. "You can have it as long as you need, eh?"

"Thank you." Obi-Wan said and Padmé and the handmaidens followed him. Watto's eyes narrowed as he flew back to the shop.

Vader stretched his senses outward as he came out of hyperspace over Alderaan. He signaled the two patrolmen to stay as he maneuvered his ship to the planet below and landed in the middle of the forest. The Sith Lord walked down the ramp, looking at the wooded area around him. He couldn't go into the capital on the likely hood that he would probably scare the locals, but he didn't need to do that anyway. Vader looked around some more and then searched the Force for her life signature.

He felt someone, a very familiar presence, but she was alone. Vader looked around the forest some more and then headed in the direction where he felt her presence.

Sabé removed her cloak, greeting the handmaiden at the front of the cottage. The two women hugged and then a handmaiden escorted her inside. Cora came in from the kitchen. She looked up and smiled at Sabé as she sat down with Layla. "I came here because I wanted to warn you," Sabé started, "the two of you must leave Alderaan immediately."

Layla looked Cora and then back again to Sabé. "Why? What is it?"

"Don't ask questions, Layla, but it's unsafe for you to be here," she advised them. "You must take what you need and leave."

"All right," Layla said and looked at Cora. The handmaiden quickly scurried away. "I know what's been going on. I hear things, Sabé. Coruscant has fallen and the Sith are in control of things now."

Sabé looked away from her briefly. "Layla, you and Cora became my sisters when Obi-Wan and I stayed here, and I don't want to see anything bad happen to either of you. These orders have to do with what's been happening on Coruscant, but also for your safety. You must trust me."

"I do, m' lady."

tbc

Chapter 12, Post 3

Sabé waved goodbye to Layla and Cora from the porch and once they were gone, she went back inside the cottage. Not much had changed since she was last there with Obi-Wan. Layla had maintained it well. Sabé smirked and walked through the cottage to the back where the dock was. She found a single boat tied at the end of the dock, and for a moment, remembered her boat ride with Obi-Wan.

iSabé shrugged, taking the book from him. "I love poetry, and this isn't just a book of sonnets, it's my book," she flipped through some pages, showing off her handwriting and then flipped further through the book where there were blank pages. "I brought this because I want to see if you're a good muse."

"Muse? You want me to inspire you? I'm sorry, Sabé, but I don't think I'm that inspirational."

"Nonsense," she said and grabbed a pen from her dress pocket. "Tell me about your love for me."

Obi-Wan glanced at the clouds and gave a shy grin. "I feel like I've just woken up since… since… we were first reunited," Sabé jotted down what he said and then started to move things around. When she was finished, she nodded him on. "Loving you is better than, ah no, do you like similes and does this thing have to rhyme?"

Sabé giggled and looked up at him. "You're cute when you're confused. No, it doesn't have to rhyme and similes are nice, but if there's too much, forget about it," she looked at the page and shrugged. "My turn now. Don't feel bad if it's better than what you said."

"I have loved you forever, beyond this life and before. I'd been waiting for you to wake me up, for your soft kisses to touch my skin. I've always known I'd meet you and if we ever parted, I'd see you again… because fate doesn't play around with two souls that are meant to be," Sabé cited and smiled. "What do you think?"

"I think you have an extra career if you ever want to quit your day job as an ambassador. Sabé, that was beautiful. Did you just write that?"

She flipped to a clean page. "No. I didn't. I wrote that after we first met, I was just waiting for the right time to share it with you."

Obi-Wan kissed her head and smiled. "Can you write more?"

Sabé fingered her pen, snuggling into his neck. "Only if you inspire me, Ben."/i

Sabé smiled, sitting on the edge of the dock, kicking her feet against nothing as her daughter would when she were bored. She needed to come back here for solace, peace and closure.

Padmé looked around the sandy dwelling that was to be her temporary home. The walls reminded her of Anakin's home with Shmi. She looked to the kitchen as Obi-Wan came from the upstairs. "There are three bedrooms upstairs," he said. "But I'll sleep down here."

"How long are we going to stay here?" Saché asked him as he sat down across from her and Dormé. Padmé joined them later.

"I don't know," Obi-Wan mused, "but we can't return to Alderaan right away. If Padmé goes into labor while we're still here, we'll have to adjust our plans."

Dormé looked to Padmé. "What about Sabé?"

"She'll join us when she's ready."

The Sith Lord stalked towards her, watching her as she stripped her clothes and dove into the water. This was not Padmé, he realized, but she felt like her. They were the same that way. Vader backed away from the dock and walked towards the cottage.

Sabé frowned and looked back at the dock, kicking her legs to keep herself afloat. She felt someone watching her, and then the presence left her alone. Sabé dipped her head and then swam towards the dock, grabbing her clothes, dressed and walked back into the cottage, fixing her hair along the way. She stopped briefly at the entrance to the main room and then continued on to one of the back rooms. Sabé walked to the dresser, pulled out a brush and a clean towel, drying herself.

Vader wandered around the cottage, gripping his lightsaber. He glanced at the back room briefly and then continued to look around. Unknown to him, Sabé watched him from her room. She didn't know why he was there, but somehow he had found her. Finally, Sabé left the room and quietly walked towards the Sith Lord as he had his back turned away from her.

"There's no need to be stealthy, m' lady," he said and turned to her. "I didn't come for you ...where is she?"

Sabé smiled sarcastically. "Do you think I would honestly tell you where she was? I made a promise."

Vader looked her over. "I promise you, no harm will come to her, but my Master wants her."

"No," she refused, "she's not a threat to you or to him. You don't need her." Sabé stood her ground as the Sith Lord walked closer towards her. "Leave them be."

"I have my orders, m' lady," he breathed. "You will tell me where she is."

Sabé looked away and then turned back to him. "Kill me, then, and take my body to your Master if you wish. But I will not let you take her from me."

"I have no reason to kill you," Vader added, "but since you offered..." He raised his lightsaber and backed up away from her. Sabé breathed slowly, trying to calm herself as she felt the heat of the lightsaber come upon her. She thought about Mara and Obi-Wan, as well as special moments shared between her and Obi-Wan in their courtship...and then ...nothing.

Chapter 12, Post 3

Obi-Wan's eyes rolled back as he collapsed suddenly over the table. Dormé and Saché rushed to his side, helping him up and Padmé noticed his body begin to shake violently and gestured they move him away from the table. The handmaidens carried him away from the table and moved him to one of the bedrooms upstairs. His convulsions continued for a few minutes and then stopped abruptly. Padmé looked to Dormé and the handmaiden rushed to the fresher, grabbing a damp cloth and a bowl as Padmé settled beside him, feeling his forehead. "He has a fever," she said.

"...There was no warning," Dormé recalled and glanced at Saché. "You didn't see anything, right?"

"No."

Padmé turned her attention back to Obi-Wan and felt his forehead again. His fever was less but he was mumbling incoherent words.

Saché paced, glancing at Obi-Wan and then left the room, joining Dormé and Padmé in the hallway. The handmaiden barely saw Mara walk to the door and peek into the room. "What happened to him?" she asked nervously. "There were no warning signs...he just collapsed over the table...what could have caused it?"

"I don't know," Padmé whispered and looked back into the room. Mara had walked inside and crawled up into the bed and hugged Obi-Wan's waist. "I think it's related to the Force. Something has happened and whatever it was, he felt it."

"But if Obi-Wan felt it," Dormé asked, "then what about Mara? Wouldn't she have felt it also?"

Padmé walked between the two women and joined Mara on the bed. Mara pulled away from Obi-Wan and looked at Padmé, and she hugged her instead.

Vader disengaged his lightsaber and stepped over Sabé's limp body and exited the cottage. He didn't want to kill Sabé, but she didn't give him much choice. His duty was to his Master, and his Master ordered him to find Mara and bring her to him. Sabé would have protected her child at all costs, even if it meant sacrificing her own life. She would not reveal to him her location, but it didn't matter. He knew where they were now.

"I know where they are, Master," Vader insisted. "If you let me, I will find them."

Palpatine's holograph tilted his head slightly and looked at him. "I do not need them anymore ...Return to Coruscant, my apprentice."

Vader lowered his head as the hologram flickered off. "Yes, Master."

Padmé peeked into Obi-Wan's room the next morning. Mara slept under the blankets, clutching what she thought was Obi-Wan's stomach and then she looked closer. She pulled back the covers, Mara faced the right side of the bed where Obi-Wan was, but there was an empty space where he used to be.

"Dormé, Saché!" she called, and the two women ran into the room.

"What is it, m' lady.?" Dormé asked and then she pointed to the empty bed. "Where did he go? Did you hear him leave last night?"

"I'm still here," a voice said and Obi-Wan walked into the room. "We need to return to Alderaan immediately. Call Rabé, Yané and Eirtaé, and tell them to rendezvous with us as soon as they can."

Padmé's brow furrowed -- he didn't mention Sabé. For a moment, she thought he forgot to mention her name, and then she thought back to yesterday afternoon. She looked at Dormé and Saché. "Come on," she said, "We don't have much time." The former handmaidens went back to their rooms, re-packing their things.

"Obi-Wan," Padmé asked him. He glanced at her but didn't take his eyes away from the controls as she sat down beside him. "I -- I know something happened and you felt whatever it was through the Force..."

"Sabé's dead," he said abruptly. "I felt her die. I only know that she was alone and tried to comfort herself by thinking about Mara and I, and our time together. But she's gone."

Padmé looked away and fidgeted. "Do you know who did it?"

Obi-Wan glanced at her again. "I have an idea, m' lady. But if he was the one, my feelings towards him now have changed, because he has taken her away from me. I can no longer see him as my former Apprentice, Padmé. He is of the Dark Side."

"I understand," she whispered. "And I'm sorry, Obi-Wan. I don't know what else to say."

Obi-Wan sat and stared blankly at her body. Rabé wanted to cover her with a blanket but Obi-Wan wouldn't let her. He saw the lightsaber burns on her neck run down her right side. Anakin had done this. He was there, looking for her, but it didn't look like there had been a struggle between them. Obi-Wan stood up and knelt in front of his wife's dead body. Master Yoda and Master Windu warned him about this happening, feeling her death through the Force, but he was still unprepared when it happened. Obi-Wan brushed her hair away from her face, leaned down and kissed her, and then stood up again and turned back to Rabé, Yané and Eirtaé. "What happened? Why did you separate?"

Rabé stepped forward. "She said there was somewhere she needed to be, but I had no idea she meant that she was leaving Naboo and returning to Alderaan."

"She was alone then?" Ben asked. "She knew this was coming. Sabé knew she needed to be here."

Padmé fidgeted and then looked up at Obi-Wan. "Obi-Wan..."

Obi-Wan shook his head and looked away from Padmé and the handmaidens. He knew about this -- he sensed her death. "I need time alone with her."

Rabé looked to Yané, Eirtaé and the other handmaidens and as they filed out of the room, Rabé stopped and faced Padmé but she gestured to her to leave. "I'm sorry, Obi-Wan," she whispered, "Sabé had already sacrificed so much -- "

"It's not your fault, m' lady," Ben said. "I led her to this."

"No, you didn't," Padmé argued. "We don't know what happened or if there was a struggle, but I know in her last moments, she didn't blame you. How could she?"

Obi-Wan turned around and looked at Padmé. He didn't feel angry with her for trying to console him. She was her friend too, sisters. "Sabé's first and last duty was to protect you and your children, as is my duty. I want to grieve for her, but I'm not allowed to because I'll lose my focus, but I'll grieve when the time is right."

Padmé didn't say anything and as she walked away, she felt faint and leaned on the wall for support. Obi-Wan rushed over to her, helping her up. "M' lady?"

"It's time ...I can feel it."

Padmé awoke, feeling oddly lighter than before. She didn't remember anything after she talked to Obi-Wan about Sabé's death. The Senator moaned, sitting up and resting her hands on her stomach...flat stomach...very flat stomach ...Padmé opened her eyes and looked down at her stomach. She must have given birth and then passed out afterwards.

"You're awake."

She looked up and saw Rabé and Saché enter her room. Saché seemed very excited and Padmé could tell was she dying to tell her good news but Rabé probably cautioned her to remain calm. "How are you feeling?" Saché asked.

"Less heavy," Padmé said. "What happened? I remember talking to Obi-Wan and then I must have passed out, and now my stomach is all of the sudden flat again."

Rabé smirked. "You gave birth. The twins are resting in the nursery."

"Nursery? But we don't have a nursery."

Saché shrugged. "Dormé helped Yané and Eirtaé make one, but it's only temporary."

Padmé sighed and rested back on the bed, and began to cry a little. "I wanted Sabé to be here when I gave birth to the twins."

Rabé smiled and squeezed her hand lightly. "She was here, Padmé."

"It's good you came, Bail," Rabé said as he walked behind her towards Padmé's room. It had been days since Obi-Wan arrived back on Alderaan and saw his wife's dead body, and still, days later, he hadn't left his room. Mara had come in and out to have lunch and play with the twins, but Obi-Wan never did. Finally, Padmé instructed her to call Bail, for two reasons actually: to see the twins and for him to attend Sabé's funeral. It was only fair that he say goodbye to her too. "All of us have tried to get him to leave his room, but he doesn't, and accuses us for not respecting him," she explained to him, guiding Bail to Padmé's room. Padmé stood over the twins' crib as she held up Mara as she played with them.

She looked up and smiled at Bail, letting Mara down as she walked over to him. "How are you, Padmé?"

"A lot lighter," she giggled, rubbing her stomach, "but it was worth it to bring them here." She smiled proudly and walked back over to the crib, Bail following behind her and leaned over, looking down at their faces. "Mara suggested I call him Luke, but we haven't figure out a name yet for his sister. Saché said she should have the "accented e" we all love so much, but I don't think so."

Bail grinned. "They're both perfect, Padmé." Padmé smiled and blushed, taking Luke in her arms and holding him. "Mara likes them."

"Oh, she loves them. She and Luke play together often, I think she really likes him," Padmé teased, bouncing Luke in her arms. As Padmé looked at her son, she remembered Anakin and what happened days earlier. "You know about Sabé?"

"I do." Bail said, holding out his finger to the girl. She took hold of his finger, playing with it, and then was distracted when Mara came into view, tickling her. "Rabé says he hasn't left his room since he came here."

Padmé put Luke back in the crib next to his sister. "Tomorrow morning is her funeral. I wanted you to come so you could tell her goodbye too...you were a good friend to her. I know you loved her too, Bail, but she always saw you as a friend, and you deserve to be there at her funeral."

"Thank you, Padmé," he said and bowed, and then looked back to the twin's crib. "What other suggestions did they have for a name?"

"Actually, Saché suggested that I should name her Saché because history probably won't remember her, but I had to tell her that I didn't want to name her Saché," Padmé admitted. "What do you think?"

Bail took her in his hands, her feet dangled over his lap and he could have sworn she smiled at him, and reached out her pudgy hands to him. "I don't want to name her, Padmé. That honor should go to you -- you're her mother."

Padmé blushed and came over, standing over the crib next to Bail. "She's my baby girl, but I don't know, Bail ...I think I want you to name her. What's a typical Alderaanian name?"

"There's a lot, Padmé," he said and looked at the baby girl in front of them again. "Leia."

"Leia?" Padmé tried out the name and looked back at her daughter. She laughed and held out her hands again to Bail. "I think she likes it." Bail laughed and took Leia into his arms.

tbc

Epilogue:

Mara stared at the two faces in the crib Aunt Rabé helped Saché and Yané build. Leia stared up curiously at Mara. Mara smiled back and looked at the boy. He didn't seem interested at all with his sister's interaction with her. Even though she was much older than they were, she somehow felt drawn to them. Her parents had always known that from a young age she had special gifts, and Mara realized the twins probably possessed the same gifts as well. Finally, the boy stopped ignoring her and looked straight at Mara and smiled. For some reason, Mara blushed and Leia giggled.

"Mara..."

She frowned and walked away from the crib, confronting her father. Obi-Wan smiled at her and gestured she sit on his lap. Mara climbed up Obi-Wan's leg and sat down on his lap. He thought about what he could tell her about Sabé's death but now he was looking into Mara's eyes, he really didn't know what to say to her. "You like the twins?" he asked instead.

"They're small," she said, "but very gifted. Leia looks like Aunt Padmé and her brother looks like Anakin." Mara looked back at them but they had become interested in themselves. "They're special."

Obi-Wan smiled sadly. "They are special...Mara, about your mother..."

"I know she's gone," she said. "But she's one with the Force now, and she's watching over us. She'll always be watching over us, Daddy."

"Yes..." he mused, "she always will."

Mara looked back at the twins again and then to her father. "You should name the boy Luke."

Obi-Wan frowned and looked at her curiously. "Why Luke, darling?"

"I don't know," she cried, "but you should name him Luke."

"Obi-Wan," Rabé said, her figure silhouetted in the doorway. "We're ready for -- um -- the preparations are finished."

Mara and Obi-Wan turned to look at Rabé. He'd almost forgotten about the handmaidens. The four original handmaidens reunited to help Sabé and Padmé. Obi-Wan didn't know anything about traditional Nubian burial rites. However, since Sabé was a former handmaiden it made sense that her burial would be a private and secret one.

"Ben, I'm sorry to rush you like this, but we have to do this funeral rites right away..." Rabé said.

Obi-Wan finally stood up, carrying Mara in his arms. He followed Rabé to the back of the cottage. A breath caught in his throat as he saw Sabé lying still on the pyre. Her brown hair had been braided and curled, and was dressed in a white silk gown. Any minute, he expected her to wake up, look at him and smile. But she lay there still. He walked over to Rabé and let Mara down and she stood beside the handmaiden. Bail lowered his head, staring at the pyre and then raised his gaze and looked at Obi-Wan.

Padmé quickly went to Obi-Wan's side. "I asked him to come to pay his respects and to say goodbye. He deserves to be here too, Obi-Wan."

"I don't want to argue," he said. "Thank you for coming, your highness." Bail smiled solomnly and then looked again to Sabé's lifeless body. Padmé went back and stood beside Rabé. "I never thought this day would come...In our poem, you said that you loved me forever, beyond this life and before. I have to believe that during your last moments, you didn't harbor ill feelings towards me because I didn't want you to get involved in what was happening. You're gone now, my love, but the memory of you will stay in my heart." Ben struggled for a moment as he felt his eyes soften. He wanted to kiss her one last time but simply touched her hand, kissing her palm instead.

Saché, Eirtaé, Yané, Rabé, Dormé and Padmé stood around the pyre. Yané sobbed. Rabé maintained her composure, but Obi-Wan could tell she desperately wanted to cry. Eirtaé fidgeted, routinely biting her lip, and Saché held her head low.

Obi-Wan suddenly dropped to his knees and Rabé ran to his side. She soothingly rubbed his back, forgetting she was crying herself. "I'm sorry, my love...This shouldn't have happened to you ...I'm sorry, I'm sorry.."

i"Remember, Mara, no matter what happens, I will always be with you. If something happens and you get lost, always remember your mother and I are in your heart. You only need to think about us, and we'll be there beside you."

Mara smiled. "You always are, Daddy…You and Mama are always with me."/i

Twelve-year-old Mara stared at the ceiling in her room. Her lightsaber rested on a table next to the bed, but the weapon didn't really concern her at that moment. She closed her eyes, trying to remember exactly what happened. She went up to see Luke but some where in between, she blanked out and she ended up here ...where ever it was. Mara sat up as the door to her cell opened. Two storm troopers guarded the outside as she watched a dark man enter. He stopped short of her bed and tilted his head slightly.

"You will come with me now," he instructed her. "My Master is waiting for you." Mara started to reach for her lightsaber, but he raised his hand, pulling the weapon to him using the Force before she could reach it. "No more childish games, Mara. Your destiny lies here as a servant of Darkness. Come with me now."

Mara looked again at her lightsaber and then to the man in black. "I don't belong here..."

"You are home, Mara Jade, your destiny has always been here. You belong here," he said and waved his hand over her. Mara wanted to say something, something about her destiny to be a great Jedi like her father and what her mother wanted for her, but she couldn't remember...she couldn't remember them. "Come with me now. The Emperor is waiting."

"No ...I..." she protested. "My parents..."

"Are gone...The Emperor is your family...He is your father," he said. "Come with me now, Mara." Mara knew the man before her was a Sith Lord, a dangerous and feared Sith, but she wasn't scared of him. She'd heard stories about him from her father, but now she barely even remembered his name or her mother's name. He died once but had reborn from the ashes. She knew that he had dueled with her father, he tripped and her father left, believing his apprentice had died. That boy had been her adopted older brother. His presence scared her at first, but he didn't intimidate her now.

As she stared at him, she saw her life...She would become a skilled assassin, the Emperor's Hand, serving him only, hearing his call from across the galaxy and doing his bidding. No one within the Empire would know her name or face. Her skills and powers as a Jedi were already great, but the Emperor would teach her more, teach her what her former Master hadn't. Her life would always be jaded, dark, enigmatic...it was her destiny.

"I am the Emperor's Hand."

The End


End file.
